My Falling Star
by Morivanim
Summary: When nothing is going right, her parents are fighting, her sister is killed, grief takes over and young Amara goes out for a drive, ending in car crash that changes her life in more ways than one.
1. Death of a Star

A/N: I just figured I'd try my hand at one of these amazingly cliché girl falls into ME things so don't get angry if it is cliché and I will try my best not to make the main character a mary sue but sorry in advance if she is.

Disclaimer: nothing having anything to do with the Lord of The Rings belongs to me no matter how hard I wish for it to be.

On With the story!

"Shit!" Amara muttered as she put down her pen and searched in her desk for some white out. She had been writing a paper for her AP English course when the sound of a plate smashing against a wall had startled her and made her scribble over the work she had spent the last two hours on.

Her parents were fighting again. They had always fought, but lately it had escalated from shouting when they thought the kids were asleep to all but physically harming each other. Tonight they chose to throw the new china.

As the yelling got louder Amara gave up the futile task of trying to get any work done and turned on her radio, turning it up as loud as it would go, trying to drown out the fighting so that she could sleep. As she lay there in her bed with her eyes closed it was obvious that the music did nothing to drown the yelling. It was loud enough though that she missed the sound of her cell phone ringing and consequently let her answering machine pick up.

She lay there for over three hours waiting for the yelling to stop when suddenly the house phone rang, and the yelling quieted. Amara got up, turned the radio down and sat back down at her desk. The silence was short lived however as a scream broke through. Her parents yelled but never had she heard her mother scream so loudly and sound so full of pain, not even when she had gone into labor with Amara's little sister Vega.

Vega was the light in Amara's life, when her parents fought rather than coming to Amara for comfort she came to Amara to give her comfort, she would reassure her that everything would be fine, and somehow when Vega said it it all seemed true. She had wished that night that Vega had been there to do that, but Vega had been at a party, it was her friend Eric's birthday and Vega had gone downtown to spend it with him.

Fearing for what had happened to her mother Amara jumped from her chair, knocking it over in the process , and sprinted down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw her mother an her hands and knees sobbing, the phone clutched at her heart, her father was sitting on a chair looking into nothing. She slowly walked to her mother.

"Mom?" she asked kneeling and putting a hand on her shoulder. Her mother launched herself onto her daughter sobbing and muttering incoherent phrases, the most prominent of them was "no not her".

When her mother launched at Amara she had dropped the phone. Comforting her mother with one arm she picked up the phone with the other, hoping to get some answers from the other end. She listened into the phone and the only voice she heard was and automated one asking her to please hang up and try again. Placing the phone back down she looked at her sobbing mother and then to her silent father, begging with her eyes to understand. Her father glanced her way and caught her eyes, noting there confusion he spoke, " It was the police, Vega, she- she's dead, she was walking around downtown alone, she was mugged, the muggers shot her." As her father finished his shortened version of the story her mother sobbed louder. Amara was stunned she said nothing, her eyes had widened and her mouth had opened slightly. She sat there and stared at her father for a few moments before he got up got his coat and left. Amara looked around for a moment before going back to holding her mother.

Hours had passed before her mother had cried herself to sleep. Her father hadn't come back now and she doubted he'd be back anytime soon, if he came back at all. She put a blanket over her sleeping mother and made her way up to her room. Once in her room she sat on the edge of her bed, it had yet to sink in that her younger sister, the light in her life, was gone. Vega had been far from perfect, she wasn't a very good student, and she had been addicted to drugs before, but she made up for it with her bright personality and athletic skill.. Amara noticed her cellphone had one unheard message, not knowing what else to do she mechanically dialed her voice mail and listened as the message played, the first thing she heard was her sister's crying.

"Ama, Ama please pick up-it's me Vega, Eric and I got in a big fight at dinner, I need you to come pick me up. Please hurry Ama, I'm scared." The message ended and Amara closed her phone. She held it for a moment before dropping the phone and falling to her knees sobbing into her hands.

* * *

"…ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" the priest finished his speech and people walked up to the grave and throwing small handfuls of dirt in. It had been a beautiful funeral, no one had said an ill word, all of Vega's friends had shown up, even Eric and his family. Every one had been invited back to the family's home afterwards. 

"You've been very quiet today Amara." Her mother said coming to stand beside her at the window in Vega's room, where Amara had hidden herself from the nilling guests.

Turning from the window Amara looked up at her mother and answered, " How would you expect me to be, my sister is dead."

"She wouldn't want you to be sad Ama." Her mother said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Amara shrugged her hand off, " Don't call me that.- You don't know anything about what she would have wanted." Amara looked directly into her mother's eyes, the spark of insanity in her daughter's otherwise dead eyes scared her, " You never took the time to get to know her, or me, you were to busy working long hours or fighting with dad to notice either of us, to notice when we hid from you when dad came home, knowing the two of you would fight, when she was crying out for attention with her damned drugs.I was the one who helped her! I was the one who held her as she shook during her withdrawls, I was the one she came to when she had her heart broken, when she was afraid she might be pregnant after a night with David! You knew nothing about her and you know nothing about me!" With that Amara ran out of the room and down the stairs. She grabbed a coat from the banister and ran out to the car, deaf to the shouts and pleas from her mother. She grabbed a set of keys out of the coat pocket and opened the car door. Throwing the coat in the passenger seat, she slammed thedoor and sped off into the darkening night.

Tears were clouding her vision as she road along through her town. Wiping the tears from her eyes in hopes to see better Amara missed the small sign announcing that the light up ahead wasn't working. In her state of grief she gave little thought to the broken light and proceeded through, however she also didn't notice the car coming from the driver side. The car went through the light at the same time Amara did and ended up colliding right into the driver side of the car. Amara saw the car's bright headlights and the all was gone.

* * *

A/N:Well here's the first chapter I hope you liked it. In the next chapter Amara finds herself in a very odd place, give you three guesses where and the first two don't count. 


	2. My Scars

A/N; Wow another chapter all ready… cool. Okay so any Elvish I use in the story may not mean exactly what it's supposed to because I don't speak Elvish and I am using internet translators ,so if anyone knows any good translators or happens to somehow know Sindarin or Quenyan it would be great if they could leave some of that information in a review, or e-mail me or something. Oh and I'm not very good at writing action scenes so sorry in advanced.

Review Replies:

Elavielle- how did you guess so quickly? Haha.. Thanks for the compliments! They made my day!

Time and Fate – Thanks

Now- ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Her head hurt, in fact it was pounding. Amara tried to sit up only to find that it made her dizzy and sick, she quickly leaned to the side and the promptly threw up. After emptying the contents of her stomache onto the ground she put her fingers to her head hoping to massage the ache from her head, only to notice a sticky liquid there. Pulling her hand off of her head and putting them infront of her eyes she noted that the liquid was red and as it was seeping from her head she could only then conclude that the liquid was blood, her blood. Being as squeamish as she was, Amara once again threw up.

Scared bleeding and feeling sick, Amara looked around hoping to figure out where she was, she remembered yelling at her mother running down the stairs and then nothing, try as she could leaving the house was the last thing that she remembered, she didn't know how she had gotten where she was. Noticing the dense look of the trees surrounding her she could only guess she was in a forest, deep in a forest she tried to stand up but that was worse than sitting, she gave up on trying to stand and laid back down. The stench of her vomit was starting to make her queasy again so, Amara tried to crawl over to the other side of the clearing. She got half way there before hearing a strange hissing from bushes she was crawling toward. With the pounding in her head she passed it off as nothing more than her imagination and continued forward more. However the hissing began again, louder this time and accompanied by a rustling of leaves. This time she couldn't pass it off as her imagination. She grabbed around for a rock and carefully sitting on her haunches, flung it at the bush hoping to scare away what she thought was maybe a small rabbit. She was however horribly mistaken, hitting her target dead on, she came face to face with one very angry, very large, and very threatened giant spider. The spider screeched and reared, opening its giant mouth and showing its spit covered venom spitting fangs. Terrified, Amara fell backwards onto her arms, she scrambled backwards trying to put as much distance between her and this enormous creature as possible, however with every few feet back she got the spider quickly gained more distance. Amara scrambled back as fast and as far as she could, not noticing when her hand placed itself in her own bile. Her pounding headache forgotten she got up and ran. The world spun around as she made her way through the dense trees surrounding her, the whole while the spider quickly gaining on her. Looking behind her trying to gauge the distance of the spider she ended up running straight through two trees and directly into the spiders huge web. Caught in the sticky web Amara screamed and thrashed around trying to get free, but the harder she fought the more she became ensnared and the closer the spider got. Soon the spider was right infront of her barring its huge fangs and getting ready to sink them into her. Closing her eyes, crying and begging for a miracle Amara readied herself for her untimely demise. She was immensely startled when the spider gave a loud yell. Amara's eye sprang open and she watched as the spider thrashed its leg. Wondering what was going on Amara screamed as an arrow flew right by her right ear and embedded itself in the spider's head. The spider screeched again and thrashed about more wildly nearly slicing Amara with its legs. Amara heard a strange call from above and suddenly a group of what looked to be 10 or 20 young men dropped from the trees and began to hack away at the beast. The sheer amount of blood that came from the beast caused Amara to pass out , but not before she could thank the young blond man who was cutting her from the net as his comrades killed the spider.

When she woke Amara was in a much more pleasant state than she had been the last time, her headache was gone and she seemed to be in a room on a bed rather than in some unknown forest on the hard ground. She sat up against the pillows on the bed and looked around. It looked like a hospital room, very clean, with nothing but a bed, a small table with a basin and mirror, and another small table with a variety of medicines. The thing Amara found to be odd though was that there were no machines to monitor her. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and a young nurse entered the room.

"Quel a'kena lle kuile," The young woman smile as the strange words came tumbling from her lips. Amara sat confused as to what the young woman had said, it didn't sound like any language she had heard before. However, not feeling any eminent danger Amara merely smiled and nodded. The young woman placed a small tray filled with fruit, bread, and water onto her lap spoke some more and then left. Amara looked down at the food in front of her, it was on a gold plate, and the water was held by a matching gold goblet she picked up a grape and sniffed it as if expecting it to smell of poison. Smelling nothing strange she put the grape in her mouth and chewed. When she didn't immediately die she felt it was safe to continue eating what was placed before her.

The food was not at all like hospital food she had had before, rather than being stale or runny and tasteless this fruit seemed to be fresh picked from the juiciest trees vines and bushes.

When she had finished the food Amara placed the tray on the small table beside her bed, careful not to push the basin off, and stood up. Without any windows she had no way of telling where she was other than the fact that she was in a hospital in a place that spoke a strange language she had never heard, so instead she slowly walked toward the mirror to assess her damage. Her face was pale, her brown eyes blood-shot and her cinnamon colored hair seemed slightly matted with blood, though most of it had been cleaned so that whoever had helped her could get a better view of the cut on her head which, judging by the stitches across her temple and eyebrow was very deep indeed. Running her fingers across the stitches she felt their raggedness but felt no pain. She looked down and found herself in a white gown of what felt like silk. After seeing that she had no major injuries that had not been fixed AMara made her way back to the bed, and feeling safer now that she knew she was in a hospital she fell quietly back to sleep. She missed the doctor coming in to check upon her muttering again in the strange unknown language.

* * *

Translations ( well what they're supposed to be anyway):

Quel a'kena lle kuile – Good to see you awake

A/N : read and review nicely please :-D


	3. Who are you?

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You are all wonderful! I'm really glad you all like my story so much. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon enough for you all.

Now On With The Story!

* * *

The next time Amara woke, it was not of her own accord. She was shaken awake by the nurse who had been by earlier; she was once again speaking in the strange flowing language she had used before. It now seemed that she was trying to give directions. This time Amara could not get away with merely smiling and nodding, so she had to say something.

Feeling foolish Amara tapped the young woman, who had turned to get something from the medical table behind her, on the shoulder. "I'm sorry but- I have no idea what you just said."

It seemed that it was now the nurses turn to be confused, it seemed that she didn't speak English. The woman looked as if she was about to open her mouth to say something when a spark of recognition came to her eyes. "Wait, here. I, be , back" the woman said in a broken disturbed form of English. With that the young woman left the room, leaving the door wide open. The entire time Amara had been in the hospital she had seen nothing but the four walls of her little room.

Curiosity getting the best of her Amara got out of her bed and walked to the door, and walked slowly out into the hall. Looking in the hallway she saw nothing truly out of the ordinary, there were a few people milling about in the hall, people she assumed to be doctors. The hall was lined with ornate doors that led to what Amara guessed to be other patients' rooms. She looked at her own door and jumped backwards with a scream. There on the door was a realistically carved giant spider much like the one she had only recently encountered. The image of the spider jogged her memory; flashes of fangs dripping with venom, bright lights coming forward, yelling, anger, a tombstone, unquestionable overtaking sadness. Too many emotions attacked her at once and Amara stumbled falling forward into a pair of strong thin arms, just before blacking out.

Amara woke to a wet cloth and soothing sounds. Opening her eyes she looked up to see the nurse from earlier patting her head with a cold wet cloth and talking in the same strange language she used before only this time it was to another person, a man by the looks of him. She locked eyes with him. The stranger said something to the nurse who then promptly turned back to Amara, smiled then took the washcloth and basin out of the room, leaving Amara alone with this new man. Sitting up in the bed Amara looked questioningly at the man in a chair across from her. "Um… Hi?"

The man smiled and leaned back in his chair before answering. "It's funny, every time I meet you; you seem to immediately pass out."

"Pass…" once again a rush of feeling and memory flooded through Amara. She quickly started rubbing at her temples and a look of absolute pain crossed over her face. Seeing the pained look on her face the man quickly shot forward and placing a hand on her arm asked if she was alright. "I'm fine I just, I just need to go home." Amara lowered her arms and threw back the covers on her bed, looking for a pair of shoes.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going home yet." The man said standing up and gently pushing Amara back towards the bed. "You've passed out twice, you have a cut almost 3 inches wide and probably as deep, on your head, and you were nearly eaten by a giant spider, it's going to be more than a few days before the healers let you go home."

Amara looked up at the man and took in his appearance. He was tall and thin, maybe 6' 4", had long blonde hair braided around the ears, and bright blue eyes. He didn't look like someone who should be pushing others around, so feeling rather confident Amara stood up. Though she was about a half foot shorter than him she still managed to look down at him. "I don't care what the doctors say. I need to get home. My mom is probably worried sick. Now get out of my way."

The man seemed genuinely shocked that someone would speak to him that way, but he smiled nonetheless. "No. Now I suggest you sit back down, and if you want we can send a message to your mother telling her you are alright, all I need to know is where you live."

Amara hesitated before telling the man her address. He looked at her funny but said nothing. "So…" Amara said when the man didn't leave, but sat down again, "who are you?"

"Sorry, I forgot our last few meetings haven't left much room for introductions. My name is Tavas Greenleaf", he said giving a small bow from the seat he was in, "And what might your name be?"

"Amara Crin. What type of a name is Tambaro, is it Greek or something?" Amara asked, making light conversation.

The man laughed, "It is Sindarin."

"Sindarin? What's that?" Amara asked.

Tavas laughed until he realized there was no ounce of kidding on Amara's face, "you must be joking." Amara shook her head wondering what was so funny. "It's Elvish."

"Elvish? As in elves? As in tiny little people who make toys in Santa's workshop?"

"I don't know this Santa but the tiny people who work for him are most certainly not elves." Tavas said confused.

"Oh really" Amara smirked, "then do tell, what exactly are elves."

"Well" Tavas started, "Elves are the first born of the Valar, they have pointy ears, they are immortal, and if you want an example of what one looks like, you happen to be staring at one now."

Amara laughed until he eyes watered. When she began calming down she looked toward Tavas and saw he wasn't laughing. "You're joking now right? You, an elf? What are you smoking?"

"Well I do smoke the occasional pipe but I don't see what that has to do with my being as elf." Tavas said in all seriousness.

"Elves aren't real." She said with an air of authority.

"I beg to differ. I am quite real. As are all the people in this kingdom, and as I must admit until recently I thought you were as well." Tavas said.

"I am real." Amara said smartly.

"That's not what I…"

"I know that's not what you meant, but seriously do you honestly believe you're an elf?"

"I know I am an elf, yes."

"Then I want proof."

"Alright." With that Tavas pulled the hair around his ears back revealing abnormally pointed ears. Amara was still not convinced but decided it would be within her best interest to play along with this obviously insane man. She had the beginnings of a head ache and arguing would do nothing to help it.

"Okay so you're an elf. So when do you think I'll be able to go home?" Amara asked hoping to change the direction of the conversation.

"A few days at the least, a week or two at the most. The healers want to make sure your gash heals correctly. So where exactly is your home?" Tavas asked.

"It's in Southern Jersey." Tavas furrowed his brow a moment.

"Jersey? I've never heard of that place. Is it anywhere near Rohan?"

"Roh-what?"Amara asked.

"Rohan, you know land of the horses."

"Land of the horses? What are you talking about? I live in New Jersey, you know below New York on the East Coast." Amara was now very confused, where was she? Had she hit her head so hard that she was placed in a mental institution or something?

"New York? East Coast? There is no eastern coast in all of Middle Earth that I know of." Tavas seemed to be thinking as hard as he could.

"Middle…what? Amara was now very scared, there was no way this man was sane, and she was beginning to fear for her life around this man.

"Middle Earth. Are you sure you feel alright? Maybe I should get a doctor." A doctor yes, if he got a doctor the doctor could take him back to the padded cell he belonged in.

"Could you please? I'm not feeling so good." Amara crawled back under her covers as Tavas jogged into the hall and called for a doctor in the strange language she guessed was what he had earlier called Sindarin. A doctor must have been close by because Tavas was almost immediately back in the room only this time accompanied by a doctor fussing around Amara and muttering in Sindarin. When the doctor had finished his examination he looked Amara directly in the eye and said something she didn't understand. Remembering that Tavas had been speaking the language earlier she looked over to him. "What did he say?" She asked.

"He said you seem fine, well other than the gash on your head, and even that seems to be healing faster than they would have thought." Tavas replied.

"Thanks" Amara said to Tavas, "Could you thank him for me?"

"Of course." Tavas turned to the doctor and spoke the strange language again. With that the doctor bowed to Tavas and left the room. Amara notice the doctor had done nothing about the crazy man in her room, so she assumed he must have been harmless, though she still wasn't sure what to make of him entirely. "So I guess you'll be going home sooner than we originally thought."

"I guess so." Amara said. Tavas made to sit down again when there was suddenly a knock on the door. He gave Amara a questioning look then made his way to the door and opened it. There was another young man dressed in some form of old-fashioned amour. The man addressed Tavas in Sindarin. All of these people speaking this strange language were beginning to anger Amara; she hated not knowing what people were saying. It gave tem license to say what ever they wanted and make a fool of her.

She was brought out of her anger induced trance by Tavas' voice. "I'm sorry but I have some duties I need to attend to."

"Okay." Still angry that she couldn't understand the people in the new place Amara had a distraught look on her face. Seeing the look and understanding the feeling Tavas went and held her had. "You don't need to worry; most people here speak common tongue. You'll just have to remember to ask them to speak it."

"Right, I'll try to remember that." Tavas smiled and kissed Amara's hand before heading out the door. Amara sighed and looked up at her ceiling. It was too quiet in the room. What did he mean common tongue?

* * *

A/N: hope you all liked this chapter for those of you waiting for him Legolas will be arriving within the next few chapters. I promise. Read and review. 


	4. New Stars

A/N: Wow I posted chapter three and about 10 mins. later there were 2 reviews. That was amazing. You guys must really like the story. That makes me feel amazing; because I know I love writing it no matter how many ideas I get of how to change it after it's been posted.

Now on with the story!

* * *

It was insane. It had only been a few hours but already the silence was deafening. Amara had enjoyed the little conversation she had had with Tavas. Even if he was crazy she had been thankful for the company. She had been in the hospital for 2 days and besides the doctors, who she couldn't understand, Tavas had been her only company. She found this odd. Amara was almost certain that her parents would have come to see her by now. After all they had already lost one daughter, and though she hated to think it, wouldn't they cherish her more now that she was all they had left. Maybe they cared less about her than she had told her mother, no, she had been angry that was all. Her parents cared about her more than that. They had always cared. They were there with her when she had helped Vega. They were just there in a different way. There had to be some explanation. Maybe they had sent out a search party and they had yet to check the hospitals, but the car was wrecked, wouldn't the first place they check be the hospitals? Maybe Tavas was telling the truth, maybe she was in this strange place where elves existed and were 6 feet tall? Great now she was starting to sound crazy. If only Vega were there, Vega always knew where to find her, even when she didn't know where she was herself.

Thinking of Vega brought back all the painful emotions Amara had yet to deal with. It was matter of moments before Amara broke down, her tears staining the pillow under her head, her silent sobs causing her body to convulse. If only she had heard the phone ring, then maybe she could have gotten to Vega, could have kept her alive. Her sobbing grew in intensity; she was soon gasping air into her lungs. 'It was my entire fault,' she thought as she tried to smother her sobs with one of the pillows.

She was hunched over her face in a pillow on her knees when the door silently opened and the tall blonde figure of Tavas appeared in the door frame. Seeing her so distressed Tavas had no idea what to do, he stood for a moment before deciding that Amara probably wanted to be alone, and would probably be embarrassed at being seen in such a position. He quietly walked back out the door and began to shut it. As he was shutting the door, he heard Amara sniffle and quietly whisper a name "Vega" just before he shut the door leaving Amara to cry herself to sleep.

"Tavas!" A voice cried "There you are. I was told I could probably find you here, are you alright?" Tavas turned to see his older brother walking toward him, a bow slung around him.

"I'm fine brother. Was there something you needed to speak to me about?" Tavas asked in greeting to his brother.

"Just wanted to see if you were up for a little competition." Tavas' brother asked holding an arrow out in challenge. Tavas looked at the door leading to Amara's room then back to his brother before accepting the challenge and walking off with his brother, each bragging about how they would thrash the other into the ground.

As Amara slept Tavas went through his day trying hard not to think about her. He had gone to a messenger earlier and asked him to send a message to Amara's family, but when he told the messenger where Amara said she had lived it was just as he had thought, the place did not exist, or if it did it was most certainly not in Middle Earth. He had gone to her room to tell her when had walked in on her crying. Since he had seen that his mind had filled with even more questions about the girl, which he had thought impossible. This new girl was unlike any he had ever met, true he hadn't met many human women but the ones he had met had been quiet and subservient, never questioning what he had said. This one had questioned and contradicted everything, well while she was conscious anyway. Something very odd must have happened to this girl. He had first thought that maybe the gash she had gained had something to do with it but the more he talked to her the more he saw the certainty of her convictions and the questioning of his own sanity in her eyes. He couldn't help wondering even more as he strung his bow and let it fly. He watched as his arrow hit the target three rings from the center, as he did he wondered whether Amara had ever shot an arrow before.

"I wonder how Wilya would feel knowing you're thinking of another elleth." A voice broke from beside him, followed by the twang of a bow and the thud of its arrow hitting the center of the target.

"What do you mean Legolas?" Tavas asked as his elder brother turned to him, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Don't think I can't read you dearest brother. You haven't missed a target that badly since you began courting Wilya. You do remember Wilya don't you? She is after all your vessa." Legolas said.

Tavas harrumphed and took his next shot improving only slightly. "You should check your facts before making accusations." Legolas' smirk widened as he shook his head at his younger brother, and took his next shot, once again hitting the center target.

"Am I going to have to use Tinue against you dear brother?"

"You wouldn't!" Tavas cried looking scandalized.

"Oh I would." Legolas was now leaning lightly on his bow, his head cocked to the side and the newly acquired smirk still adorning his features.

Tavas groaned and rubbed his hand across his face. "Fine, if you must know, she's not an elleth." Tavas began turning back to his target and aiming his arrow. "She's a woman."

"Don't most elleths tend to be women?" Legolas asked with a chuckle.

"I mean a human woman." Tavas said rolling his eyes at his older brother's childish antics. There were a few moments of silence as Legolas shot the last arrow of the day and the two walked back towards their home.

Legolas soon decided to break the silence. "Was she the reason you were in the healing halls earlier?"

"Yes." Legolas gave Tavas a look that clearly meant that Tavas was to explain himself. "You remember the other day when my troop came back after the spider attack?" With a brief nod of acknowledgement from Legolas he continued. "She was there. She had been caught in a web, the spider was about to make her lunch."

"But you saved her right? I know that you defeated the spider. So she should be alright." Legolas said, confused.

"When we found her she had a deep gash on her temple and she passed out as I cut her from the web." Tavas explained.

"So she must be very beautiful to have caused you to think of her more than your own wife." Legolas stated with a disapproving tone.

"Not really, she's rather plain looking actually, she's just odd. I think she may have hurt her head worse than it is believe. I asked her where she lived and the name of the place she told me doesn't exist."

"Hmmm… odd." Legolas said, his brows furrowing.

"Yes. The doctors say she should be able to go home in a few days time, I'm just afraid of what will happen to her when she is allowed to leave, if she tries to find her home and doesn't realize it's not there." Tavas seemed genuinely concerned for the girl. Legolas thought about this as his brother lapsed into silence as they walked through the halls towards the classrooms to pick up Tinue, Tavas' son.

Legolas knew his brother was in love with Wilya, he had been with her for a thousand years and would never cheat on her but still his sudden and intense fascination with this human woman was still discomforting. Still Legolas knew the strange fascination that humans could arouse. He himself had been overwhelmed with their oddities when he had been with them in Helms Deep during the war. Legolas looked to his brother, there was something Tavas was worried about, and he could only guess it had to do with the girl.

"Why don't you go back to the healing halls, see how she's doing. I'll get Tinue." Legolas offered, putting a hand on Tavas' shoulder. Tavas gave a small smile of relief and thanked Legolas before walking briskly to Amara's room.

When he got there Amara was still asleep. He had told Legolas she was rather plain looking and it was true. Her brown hair was frizzy and brittle. She had a few spots on her pale face, though the paleness could be due to a lack of sunlight for the past few days. The scar and the streaks from her earlier crying did nothing to help her features. She had a small nose and a pair of small bow shaped lips. The only feature she had that was even close to above average was her eyes. He had originally mistaken them for black, but when he had leaned in to her to check how she was feeling he noted they were actually brown, and quite bright at that. They were framed by a pair of long black lashes.

Tavas sat down on a chair by her bed and watched her as she slept. He knew she would wake soon. She didn't seem to be a very heavy sleeper. He was right. It only took a few minuets before Amara's eyes fluttered open. She wiped at her eyes as she sat up. "Good Morning Tavas."

"Good Afternoon Amara." He smiled.

"Is it afternoon already?"Amara asked looking for a clock or window to confirm that what Tavas said was true.

"Nearly evening I would assume. How are you feeling?" Tavas asked his face falling to one of concern.

Amara unconsciously tried to wipe away the trail of tears on her checks as she answered. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Tavas smiled. "Well, you are in a hospital."

Amara laughed at her own stupidity. "Right."

Tavas' face went back to one of concern as he spoke again. "I also saw you crying earlier. I thought you might want to be alone though so I left."

"Oh." Amara said suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tavas asked b putting a hand on her arm. Amara roughly brushed it off and turned her head to the side. "No." There was tense silence for a moment before the door was slammed open and a small whirlwind entered, jumping straight onto Tavas and knocking him off of his chair. Tavas and the whirlwind landed on the ground with a thud and then a long stream of what sounded to be gibberish coming from the small pile. "Din!" Amara heard Tavas' voice say forcefully as he grabbed the whirlwind and stood up with it in his arms revealing it to be a tiny version of Tavas himself who looked no older than 3 or 4. It had the same light blonde hair and the same nose, but it had green eyes instead of blue and it's facial features were more muted so that it could possibly be a mere coincidence that the two looked so similar.

Tavas put the child down on the floor and crouched down to its level. "Now what could you be doing here I thought for sure that you would be…" before Tavas could finish his sentence the room was once again invaded, this time by a slower moving taller object.

"Tinue! There you are." The figure said his eyes widening in relief. The figure then saw Tavas, but had yet to see Amara. "Tavas! I'm sorry. The little bugger slipped away." The figure walked towards Tavas and Tinue, as he did Tinue lifted his arms toward the figure. The figure picked him up said something in Sindarin and kissed the small being on the head.

"That's alright Legolas." Tavas said walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Amara was beginning to feel a little left out. "Ah hem!" Amara said clearing her throat. When the three looked her way she gave a small smile and wave and spoke "Hello."

Feeling bad for momentarily forgetting her Tavas quickly spoke. "Oh, I almost forgot. Legolas, Tinue this is Amara. Amara this is Legolas and this little orch," Tavas said lifting the child out of Legolas' arms, "is Tinue." The child laughed and spoke in Sindarin as Tavas spun it around, and kissed it on its head.

Amara slowly pulled back the covers and without any shame walked over to the three in her night gown with a smile on her face and put her hand out for Legolas to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She was glad they had spoke English earlier so that she wasn't worried about them not understanding her. Legolas raised an eyebrow at her then grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "Maegovannan" he said putting her hand back down. Now it was Amara's turn to raise an eyebrow. She looked to Tavas. "It means well met, or Hello." He informed her. He then turned to Legolas "She doesn't speak Sindarin, so it's best to speak Common."

"I see." Legolas said unconsciously looking her up and down.

Having him stare at her as though she were dome sort of scientific experiment unnerved her. "May I ask what is so fascinating?" Amara asked.

"What? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare" seeing that Amara didn't believe him he continued. "It's just that Tavas has been quite preoccupied with thoughts of you and it is quite the honor to finally meet you." Amara looked over toward Tavas with a raised eyebrow, but Tavas was looking at Legolas, nearly open mouthed. Tinue was still in his arms and squirming to get out.

"You've been preoccupied with me?" Amara asked walking towards Tavas.

"No! I most certainly have not." Tavas protested.

"Yes you have. You could barely hit the broad side of a building today." Legolas challenged crossing his arms over his chest.

"That was merely because I was concerned!" Tavas protested, not noticing when Tinue was taken from his arms by Amara, too involved in the childish fight going on.

As Tavas and Legolas fought, Amara took Tinue to the bed and sat on it cross legged with the boy as he jumped up and down gleefully. Tinue laughed and soon stopped jumping only to grab Amara's hands and pull at her. Amara laughed and got on her knees, bouncing with the small child. Looking over her shoulder she saw that the two men were still arguing, it seemed that the argument was more heated now because both had reverted into Sindarin. Being curious about what was outside the hospital walls, and feeling rather vicious Amara stopped jumping and whispered into Tinue's little pointed ear. The child laughed and clapped his hands before jumping off the bed grabbing Amara's hand and leading her past the older men and out the door.

* * *

A/N: wow these chapters keep getting longer. Well I hope this chapter was okay. Read and review please! Mwah! 


	5. The Greatest Fall

A/N: I know, I know, Legolas being childish isn't very original, but I have my reasons and they will be revealed in time

Now On With the Story

It wasn't long after Amara and Tinue had left that the argument between Legolas and Tavas began to thin down, each barb becoming less insulting and more amusing. Soon the two older elves decided to agree to disagree and turned to apologize to the two spectators only to see no one behind them. Frantically the two elves turned over every table and chair in the room trying to find the child and patient, but they were no where to be found.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Tavas yelled in terror.

"I don't know they must have..." Legolas stopped. The two glanced at each other then turned to the door. The door was wide open. It took only a moment more before the two raced off after the child and human identical thoughts running through their heads.

"If anything has happened to them I'll die"

Amara let Tinue pull her down the labyrinth of hallways inside the hospital, all the while gazing at the pictures on the walls. They were so intricate and delicate, they were some of the most beautiful she had seen. Before long the child had pulled her out of the building entirely. He led her into one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever been. There were roses and tulips, hydrangea and ferns. She stood in awe as Tinue pulled at her arm. "Amra! Amra! Amra!" he said trying together attention.

Snapping to attention Amara smiled down at the young child and squatted down to his level to hear him better. "What is it?"

"Come on I want to show you my talan!" Tinue said excitedly. With that he gripped Amara's hand tighter and pulled her quickly further into the overflowing gardens, neither noticing when Amara lost a slipper. They reached the very edge of a thick looking forest when the small boy finally let go of her hand and began to climb one of the shorter trees, which wasn't all that short at all. Tinue had managed to get about half way up the tree before he realized that he wasn't being followed. When he reached a steady branch he sat on it and looked down at Amara.

"Aren't you coming up?" he asked.

"I would but I'm in my pajamas. And I can't very well climb a tree in those now can I?" she asked motioning to her outfit. Tinue got a rather deject look on his face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Tinue made his way slowly down the tree.

Seeing how sad Tinue was at her not being able to climb the tree Amara asked if there was anything on the ground that he wanted to show her. Tinue thought for a moment before his face lit up and he once again he grabbed her arm before walking on the edge of the forest towards a new destination.

Legolas and Tavas raced through the halls, dodging the people who seemed to pop up out of nowhere; they soon found themselves in the gardens running along a cobblestone path. The only thing on either elves' mind was finding their precious son/nephew and the stranger that was quickly affecting their lives, until suddenly Tavas slipped and fell to the ground. Legolas stopped running and turned back to help his brother up.

"Legolas! Look!" Tavas yelled pointing down towards his foot at what he had slipped on. There on the ground was a silken white slipper, one of the ones they gave to patients in the healing halls. Tavas quickly grabbed it before standing up. Both elves turned toward the direction they were running in; there were two paths ahead of them, one to the east, and the other to the west, both leading straight into the treacherous Mirkwood woods. They looked at each other fear twisting their features.

"I'll take east you take west." Legolas commanded. Receiving a nod from his brother the two shot off toward the wood.

Both reached to wood at the same time though at opposite ends. Looking in both directions, seeing nothing and fearing for the worst Tavas shot off into the wood. He knew his son knew better than to go in, but with the excitement of meeting a new person he may have forgotten and gone in, Tavas could only hope they hadn't gotten far.

Legolas looked quickly to both sides and began to dash towards the woods, he had stepped only one foot in before he heard a tinkle of laughter he knew by heart. He stopped shock and hope shining on his face; he stepped back out of the forest and looked in both directions again, at first he thought he saw nothing but the stone walls surrounding the garden, but then he heard the laugh again. His head whipped in the direction of the laugh and there over by the wall, Amara and Tinue were both on the wall, Tinue was sitting at one end laughing and Amara walked arms out, on the very edge.

The relief Legolas felt at finding the two unscathed was quickly squashed by the fear that Amara might fall. He knew Tinue would be fine, he and Legolas had scaled the wall together numerous times, but Legolas had no clue of how Amara would fare and if the teetering she was doing was any indication she wasn't doing very well. Quickly Legolas whistled for Tavas and climbed the wall running toward the other two, coming up right behind Amara. Legolas grabbed her around the waist causing her to scream at the top of her lungs and begin teetering even more. She was heavier than Legolas had assumed and her body weight would soon cause them to tumble off the edge, falling a good few feet, unless he could get his footing. However Amara in terror was screaming and fighting against Legolas, who had yet to make his identity known, and was therefore making it quite a difficult feat.

"Will you stop squirming! You're making this very difficult!" Legolas cried in Amara's ear. His plead went unheeded though and Amara only screamed louder. Legolas was taken by surprise when he felt a branch collide with his shin, and a sharp pain shot up through his leg.

"ARGH!" Legolas screamed as he finally lost his balance and fell from the wall, pulling Amara with him.

Tavas was frantically searching through the woods, but found nothing but branches and rocks, the more he searched the more terrified he became, thinking of all the horrible fates that could have befallen his son and new found acquaintance. Just as he was about to scream in frustration and cry in worry he heard a whistle. "Legolas!" He whispered in happiness, "He must have found them!" Tavas quickly ran from the woods, and knowing Legolas was at the East end of the woods he ran as fast as he could towards the eastern walls. It was soon after the whistle from Legolas that he heard a scream erupt from the direction he was running in. The scream sounded female and like that of a human. He could only assume they were coming from Amara, this fear only caused Tavas to run faster and harder. When he could see the Eastern wall of the gardens he saw three figures on top, he heard and saw one scream as another tried to pull her off the wall. He didn't see the smallest of the three take a branch from a nearby tree and whack the tallest in the shin, but he certainly heard the lower toned scream mix with that of the female's high pitched one, and he saw as the two toppled from the tall wall. He stopped and watched the scene for a moment shocked, but a moment was all it took before the two figures fell from the wall and landed in a heap on the ground with a loud thud.

"No" Tavas whispered before he began running toward the scene.

When he got there the smallest of the three figures had jumped from the wall landing unharmed on his feet. Tavas overlooked the child for a moment as he quickly got Amara to her feet, and off her attacker, who seemed to have been left unconscious by the fall. Amara flung her arms around him and began to shake, her breathing ragged. Tavas embraced her for a moment before opening his arms and accepting his crying son into the hug. Amara let go of Tavas and backed up towards the woods watching as he bent down, tears in his eyes to hug the child with all his might. "Don't you ever, EVER, Run off like that again!" he said taking the child by the arms and looking him squarely in the eyes. The child sniffled and wiped its nose before answering, "I promise Ada." The man hugged the child again. Amara smiled at the scene slightly, before a groan from the attacker brought all three to his attention, he was bent over slightly, having tried to sit up, and his blonde hair was obscuring his features. Tavas quickly drew a dagger from his boot and pushed Tinue into Amara's arms, and pointing the dagger towards the attacker. Amara looked on in fear, seeing her attacker scared her. His long blonde hair, his lithe body covered in fine embroidered silken clothes didn't lead on for him to be an attacker. It was only when Tavas was hovering above the attacker's back ready to strike should the man move in the wrong way did Amara put two and two together. "NO!" she screamed just as Tavas was getting ready to strike. She hurriedly moved Tinue to the side and ran to Legolas kneeling in front of him and pushing his hair back to reveal his pained features.

"Legolas!" screamed Tavas dropping to his knees beside his brother, dropping his dagger.

"Mellon!" Tinue cried running up to Legolas and hugging him tight, causing Legolas to cry out in pain. Tinue quickly backed off a scared sad look in his eyes.

Legolas cracked a small smile. "Hey yeah, Aran, you're pretty strong for a little guy," he laughed coughing as it began to hurt.

"Oh god. You're hurt, let's get you to a doctor." Amara said putting Legolas' arm around her trying to get him to stand. However he took his arm off her shoulders and tried to stand on his own.

"I'm fine really." He said attempting to stand, but when he put pressure onto his left leg he felt searing white hot pain shoot up his leg and he screamed and fell back down.

"Legolas, don't be childish, Amara is right you're hurt let her help you to the healing halls." Tavas said as he helped Amara help Legolas to his feet.

"I'm fine! Really watch." He once again took his arms off of the helping shoulders and tried to walk again. He had tog grit his teeth and bite his tongue to keep from screaming in pain as he walked only a few steps. His act however was not convincing and he soon found Amara back under his arm guiding him toward where they had come from. Tavas gathered Tinue in his arms, and stayed behind holding his son, the fear of losing him still had yet to wear off.

Amara and Legolas were silent through out the trip, except for Legolas muttering about being fine. The minuet they had showed up at the doors a nurse had taken Legolas from Amara and brought her back to her room admonishing her about how she shouldn't be out in her pajamas, however Amara understood none of it.

Amara sat on a chair by the door of her room staring at the pages of a book with weird little squiggles that she guessed were supposed to be written words. Sighing she closed the book and putt it on the small table beside her bed, and flopped down into the comfortable mattress and stared at the ceiling, listening to the doctors in the hallway speaking, hoping to pick up some of the language. The quiet chattering was soon broken by someone screaming in English. Amara quickly sprung from her bed and peered out of the door. As she poked her head into the hallway she saw the nurse that had admonished her earlier being pushed from the room across the hall.

"Get out! I'm in the room and I'll stay here only as long as necessary now LEAVE ME ALONE!" a loud voice cried, just before the door shut.

Amara was so caught up in what she had seen she missed Tavas coming up the hall. "Loud isn't he?" Tavas said causing Amara to jump.

"Oh! Tavas, it's you." Placing her hand on her heart Amara slowed her breathing and opened the door, motioning for him to enter. Amara went and sat on the bed, though Tavas remained standing. "You know who that is?" Amara asked.

Tavas smiled, "So do you. That would be my dear brother Legolas. Never did like being fussed over, horrible patient." Tavas leaned against a wall.

"Oh, how is he?" Amara asked looking toward the ground. After Legolas had been taken to an examining room the shock had settled and Amara began to blame herself for his getting hurt.

Tavas could see the self-blame in her eyes. "On the whole he's fine, a fractured shin, and a bruised rib is all. - It wasn't your fault he got hurt. It's his own. He thought you were going to fall off the wall and tried to steady you. He probably should have announced himself, but Legolas isn't very good at doing what he's supposed to."

Amara looked up at Tavas. "How do you know what he though?" she asked.

"I was in his room speaking with him just before that unfortunate nurse entered the room."

"Oh."

"You know Amara; if you hadn't brought him here he never would have come on his own. He's stubborn like that, always has been." Tavas said

"So he's always been that childish?" Amara asked, with a light smile.

Tavas' face slowly fell as he rubbed his face with a hand. "I only wish he had been, it would have made him a much more enjoyable older brother." Amara saw the sadness in his eyes and knew there was more to this story than Tavas was willing to tell. She refused to push him and decided to change the subject.

"So, where is Tinue?" she asked

"With his mother," Tavas answered "They should be up shortly to see how Legolas is fairing." Tavas suddenly reached for the cloth by her basin and dipped it in the water, then came toward Amara's face. Amara moved back a bit. "Your head is bleeding." He told her as he grasped her face in his hand and began to dab at the spot of blood dripping from where her stitches were. "One of the stitches must have popped when you fell."

"It's still remarkable haw you didn't get a scratch and Legolas bruised his rib." Tavas said rinsing out the bloodied cloth.

"Well in all fairness he did cushion my fall, I should probably thank him for it." Amara said while watching Tavas.

"Well why don't we get those stitches fixed and then we can go to his room. Tinue and his mother, Wilya, will probably be there, I can introduce you." Tavas said heading toward the door, looking back for a response.

Amara nodded her head, "Okay." With that Tavas walked out into the hallway and came back with a nurse, who quickly fixed Amara's stitched. When the nurse left Amara stood up from the bed and walked across the hall with Tavas. When they reached Legolas' door they could hear laughter coming from inside. Tavas opened the door and motioned Amara to enter first. When she entered the room she saw a happy family sitting there. A woman, she guessed to be Wilya, sat on the bed next to Legolas, whose leg was elevated to help the healing, her hand held in his, and the two were laughing as Tinue was telling an animated story from the other end of the bed. Amara looked to Legolas, his face was crinkled with laughter, he looked much better than he had after he fell from the wall. She was suddenly caught staring as Legolas' eyes locked with hers and the laughing stopped as he announced her. "Amara, it's nice to see you." He smiled slightly at her, almost as if he was afraid of her.

Amara felt a hand on her waist and looked up to see that it was Tavas; she had forgotten he was there. She looked back towards Legolas, "It's nice to see you too. You look well." She said giving the same uncomfortable smile back. Tavas led her toward the bed where Wilya had already stood up.

Amara was still looking at Legolas when Wilya introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you too." Amara replied as she was taken into an embrace by the taller woman.

"You don't know how excited I am to meet you, Tinue has talked of nothing else from the moment I saw him this afternoon, and when Legolas here told me you were a human, well I've never met a human before so, oh dear I'm rambling aren't I./ I', sorry I'm just so excited." Amara smiled at the woman, confused as to why she was excited to meet a human, she was about to reply when Tinue demanded their attention. Tavas brought a chair for Amara to sit in and smiled at her as she sat down so they could all watch and listen to Tinue's story.

The five had sat in Legolas' room talking and laughing for a long time before a nurse came in and shooed the four visitors from the room, and beginning another confrontation with Legolas. Legolas and Amara gradually became more comfortable in the other's presence, and the topic of the fall was never brought up. When they left Tinue was asleep on his mother's shoulder and Amara was yawning. "Well I guess I'm off to bed." Amara said.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Wilya asked.

"Hopefully, if I'm allowed out, I don't think the nurse was too happy with my little stunt today." Amara said looking sheepish. Wilya had turned out to be rather quite and agreeable despite her first impression of being loud and talkative.

"I'm sure we can find a way for them to let you out." Tavas said giving Wilya a conspiratorial look.

Shrugging Amara bid the two good night and opened the door to her room. Though she was tired she couldn't sleep. The deafening silence in her room was soon broken by the sound of a door slamming and something metal hitting a wall. She smiled knowing it was Legolas across the hall. She turned on her side and closed her eyes trying to force herself to get some rest.

A/N: Well hope you liked it… read and review please:-D


	6. My Princes

A/N: sorry for the late update, but time before breaks and during breaks for some reason always tend to be hectic. Oh and to clear a few things up at this moment, Amara still doesn't believe that the others are elves, she doesn't know they're royalty and incase you haven't picked up on it yet she thinks that Legolas is married to Wilya and that Tinue is Legolas' son. So here you go oh and Happy Holidays!

Now on with the story!

* * *

As Amara slept soundly, across the hall Legolas was not so lucky. Legolas was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He wasn't tired, and even if he had been, it was unlikely that he would have been able to get any sleep, his mind was so restless. Try as he might he just couldn't stop thinking. His thoughts centered on the plain looking human girl. Amara. She wasn't anywhere near extraordinary, but at the same time she was. She was plain looking, moved awkwardly, spoke harshly, and seemed to be incredibly dim; but she was also strong willed, and carried herself as if she was equal or superior to everyone, including him and Tavas, not mention she was wonderful with Tinue, and with no children of his own that meant a lot. It was almost as if she didn't know they were royalty, did know that she was different. When Wilya had began spouting about being excited to meet a human Amara had seemed confused, but she said nothing and then later when Tinue began to tell a story he had made up about orchs and dwarves Amara thought that he was making up the creatures in his story. Was it possible she didn't know she was human? Or didn't know they were elves? Surely she would have known wouldn't she? Legolas sighed and reached behind his head to grab a pillow out from under his head, and placed it on his face. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he mumbled into the pillow.

Legolas had stayed in that position the rest of the long night, trying desperately not to think of anything. He only removed the pillow from his face when a nurse came in to check on him, and even then it was only to tell her to leave. The nurse however had refused, resulting in a shouting match, which ended only when Tavas had showed up and escorted the woman outside. "Thank you!" Legolas said flopping back down with a sigh.

"Anytime brother. So what has you in such a foul mood today?" Tavas said sitting down in a chair next to Legolas.

"Nothing, I just didn't rest at all last night." Legolas said.

"Why not?" inquired Tavas.

"My mind would not rest."

"What were you thinking about?" Tavas asked. Legolas sighed again and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Nothing of importance."

Lifting his brother's arm from his eyes Tavas looked right into Legolas' eyes, "Why do I highly doubt that?"

"Because you refuse to believe anything I say?" Legolas replied. "So, where is Wilya?" he asked, changing the subject.

Giving an accusing glance to Legolas, Tavas answered, "She and Tinue are in Amara's room. We've gotten permission for her to come out with us."

"What about me? You're going to leave me here?" Legolas asked, feigning hurt.

"Yes." Tavas smiled, "don't worry, they'll let you out with crutches tomorrow, apparently they want you out and about as soon as possible."

"I can't imagine why" Legolas said.

"Well according to the doctor you're giving the nurses stomachaches."

"Good then we're even." Legolas said folding his arms. The two laughed. Soon there was a knock at the door. Legolas sighed thinking it was a nurse and reluctantly told whoever was on the other side, to enter. He was shocked to find he was soon being attacked by a small blonde blur. As Legolas wrestled with the small blur known as Tinue, being mindful of his fractured shin and bruised ribs, Tavas stood up and greeted the two others that had come in along with the blur. Wilya and Amara greeted Tavas and they eyed the two on the bed trying to suppress their laughter.

Because Amara had no other clothes except for those which had been ruined when she was attacked Wilya had brought some for her to borrow. The gown Amara wore was a beautiful sky blue with silver trimmings.

"Amara, you look beautiful." Tavas said smiling widely at her.

"Thank you. It was really too sweet of Wilya to lend me her clothes." Amara said, giving Tavas a small hug.

"Nonsense, I only wish they had fit you better. I really am shocked that they are as small as they are, after all you have such a thin build for a human." Wilya commented. Amara wasn't sure weather she was being complimented or insulted so decided to change the focus of the conversation. Looking over Tavas' shoulder she addressed the older of the two wrestlers.

"How are you feeling Legolas?" The two paused in their wrestling with Legolas bending over Tinue, tickling him.

"Fine…" looking up Legolas noticed that Amara was wearing one of Wilya's gowns. Though the dress wasn't quite her color and was noticeably small on her, she looked quite nice. Still smiling he lifted his nephew into his lap, successfully stopping the wrestling match. "So where are you all off to today?" he asked, still looking at Amara. Amara opened her mouth to answer before realizing she didn't know.

She tilted her head and looked to Tavas, "Where are we going?" Before Tavas had a chance to answer Wilya replied.

"We thought it might be nice to go into town. Tavas tells me that you haven't met many elves before, so I thought you might like to." Amara almost laughed but suppressed it stating merely that she would love to. "There's a lovely shop in town that I thought we might have lunch at."

"Atara, can't we have lunch here?" asked Tinue from his spot on Legolas' lap.

"Here? In Legolas' room?" Wilya asked

"Yes! Oh can't we Atara?" Tinue asked pouting slightly.

"Yes, Atara, can't we?" Legolas said putting his head down next to Tinue's and fake pouting. Amara laughed out loud at how alike the father and son looked.

"Maybe we should, Wilya, if only to get them to stop doing that." Amara said placing a hand on Wilya's shoulder. Sighing Wilya gave in and promised that they would come back to Legolas' room for lunch. Tinue was so excited her pulled the three adults out of the room stating that the sooner they left the sooner they could come back.

As he smiled at the little elf's antics Legolas watched the others leave. Wilya and Tavas had thrown small waves from over their shoulders, while Amara turned back and smiled at Legolas and suddenly Legolas couldn't wait until lunch.

Amara and the others walked out of the building following Tinue who was trying to run and drag his mother at the same time. They got to a long dirt road where a carriage was waiting. Amara looked at it suspiciously but seeing Tinue and Wilya were being helped into it by Tavas she assumed it was their ride into town, so shrugging she let Tavas help her in and she sat next to Tinue and let him tell her all about what they would do.

Amara should have guessed by the fancy gown she had been given and the carriage they rode in that the town would be reminiscent of the medieval ages, but she was still shocked to see the small wooden houses and shops that all looked to be hand made. There were small children running around and the busy bustle that had always been depicted in movies. Amara felt as though she had stepped back in time, or was at least visiting a renaissance festival. She must have shown her shock because soon enough Tavas was tugging her arm and leading her into one of the small family owned shops, where Wilya was attempting to keep Tinue from breaking something.

The entire morning consisted of taking in all the shops in town. Amara was amazed to find that everything here, from the small dragon shaped figurines to the elaborate flowing ball gowns was hand made and original, no two of anything was ever the same; and not only that but everyone she had met had been so kind. Everyone had spoken in English to her once they realized that she didn't understand them, it was very common apparently for people to be bilingual. However everyone also seemed to be in awe. It was truly beginning to wear at Amara's nerves; everyone she had met and everything she had seen was all detracting form her memory of how things should be and adding to Tavas' story of elves and magic. So it goes without saying that Amara was glad when their small group got back into their carriage and headed back to where they had come from.

The ride was fairly quiet, even Tinue was quiet; something Amara was realizing to be a rare event. Amara was staring out the window, watching as the trees passed when she noticed a huge palace up the road. "Wow, how great would it be to live in a palace." Amara accidentally said out loud.

"It's not all that great; far too big if you ask me." Tavas commented, bringing Amara's attention back inside the carriage.

"What?" Amara asked.

"You mean you didn't notice that the 'hospital', as you call it, you've been staying in has been encased inside a palace?" Tavas asked, slightly amused.

"Ummm... No. - Wait you mean I've been staying where you live and you live there?" Amara asked pointing up the road toward the palace.

"Yes. Tavas and Legolas are the crowned princes' of Mirkwood. - You mean you didn't know?" Wilya asked leaning forward looking quite shocked. Amara sat staring in shock for a minuet before she realized they must have been joking, and then she began to laugh.

"That was a good one; you really had me going there." Amara wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking up she saw that no one else was laughing. She was saved from further comment by the carriage coming to a stop. The four exited and while Tavas, Wilya and Tinue all immediately started toward the healing halls, Amara looked up at the building and realized they hadn't been joking. How she could have missed that she had been staying in a palace was beyond her. She slowly started after the others.

With the new information that she was in a palace the walk to Legolas' room seemed longer, the walls seemed taller, and the beautiful paintings and tapestries even more elegant. Amara had been so distracted she nearly ran into Wilya's back. The group had stopped right outside of Legolas' door while Tavas was speaking in Sindarin to a nurse. The conversation soon ended and they all entered the room, Tinue running straight into Legolas' lap. Tavas and Wilya quickly started a conversation with Legolas informing him of what they had done that morning; Amara however was still lost in thought; she heard none of the conversation being had. If Tavas and Legolas really did live in a palace they would have to be princes; if Tavas hadn't been lying about that, then maybe he wasn't lying about… Amara's thoughts were interrupted by a tray of fruits and berries put in front of her. Looking up she saw a young maid.

"Would you like anything else milady?" the maid asked.

"No thank you. - well actually, could you, could you tell me, what race are you?" Amara asked. The maid looked to Tavas as if to ask, "Is she serious?" and then turned back to Amara.

"Why, I'm an elf milady, as everyone else here in Mirkwood is, besides you of coarse." The maid answered looking confused.

"Oh, um, thanks." Amara said.

"Will there be anything else?" the maid asked

"No, no, thank you." Amara said. Her head was spinning, elves? It couldn't be, but it was.

"Amara?" Amara felt a hand on her knee and looked up into Tavas' blue eyes. "Amara are you all right."

"I think I just need to lie down." With that Amara left the room and headed across the hall to her own room. When she got there she closed the door and sat on her bed. How could it be true? Elves and magic creatures? If it was true then she was much to far from home, she wasn't even in the right dimension. There was no way she would ever be ble to get in touch with her parents, she couldn't tell Vega where she – Vega. She had almost forgotten, Vega, what did it matter if she was in a land of elves and what not. The magnitude of that problem seemed to shrink when she thought of Vega, and how it had all been her fault. It seemed fitting then, that she shouldn't be at home with her family, she didn't deserve it. Amara quietly curled into a ball on the bed staring at the wall while silent tears slid down her face.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, and she didn't care, but after quite a while she heard a knock on the door. She turned her head to look at the door then back to the wall. Her lack of response didn't deter whoever was at the door though and it soon opened; expecting it to be Tavas Amara didn't move. "Are you alright?" the voice that asked though was not Tavas'. Cautiously Amara sat up and looked toward the door. There in the doorway stood Legolas, on a pair of wooden crutches.

"I'm fine." She replied. Noting how uncomfortable he looked Amara stood up and pulled a chair from the other side of the room for Legolas to sit in. Legolas gratefully sat down placing his leg carefully on the bed that sat perpendicular of him. Amara walked around him and sat back down on the bed facing Legolas. They were quiet for a minuet.

"Aren't you supposed to be locked up in you room chained to the bed?" Amara asked breaking the ice.

"Yeah, but I don't think the warden will mind too much, it's just across the hall." Legolas chuckled.

"Well even if he does, you could have him executed, being royalty and all." Amara said with a smirk.

"Huh." Legolas said, "the way you acted I could have sworn you didn't know about that little detail."

"One, that detail is hardly little, and two I didn't until this afternoon." Amara said.

"You mean just like you didn't know there were elves?" Legolas said being careful of the tone of his voice. He wanted to have her open up to him, he wasn't sure why but he did.

"How did you..."

"Tavas told me. I was concerned about you actions at lunch." Legolas explained.

"Oh. Wow that must have been one interesting lunch." Amara said bringing her knees up to her chest.

"And dinner," Legolas said causing Amara to look shocked. "You've been holed up in here for hours."

"Wow I had no idea." Amara said.

"I imagine time doesn't matter too much when you find yourself in an entirely different world." Legolas said. Amara gave a small brief smile but gave no reply. Legolas looked at Amara as she sat on the bed hugging her knees and staring at the ground. The new world thing wasn't all that was on her mind, but he knew that everyone needed their secrets, and he had promised himself that he would allow others to keep theirs as long as he would keep his.

"What's going to happen to me?" Amara asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked

"Well, I'm, as you said, in a whole new world. I have no home here; where am I going to go after they kick me out of here?" Amara looked up at Legolas.

"Ah, well happened to have discussed that earlier." Legolas stopped.

"And?" Amara pried.

"And you're welcome to stay here if you like." Legolas said looking hopeful. Amara was silent for a moment and looked as if she might decline the invitation.

"Well I have no where else to go. I'd love to if it wouldn't be a problem." Amara said. Legolas broke into a grin.

"It would be no problem at all." Amara smiled back at Legolas. "I know Tinue will be more than happy to hear that. He's taken quiet the liking to you."

"He's a cute kid. How old is he anyway?" Amara asked, curious as to how old someone had to be to be considered old. Legolas thought for a moment.

"I believe Tinue will be a thousand next spring." Legolas looked to see Amara's reaction. Her mouth was nearly on the floor and her eyes were bugging out of her head, it was such a comical scene Legolas nearly doubled over in laughter. When he began to cough and groan in pain Amara shot from her seat and to Legolas. She put a hand on him pushing him to lie back as far as possible and got him a glass of water not knowing what else to do. "I'm sorry but your face was just hilarious." Legolas said when he regained his breath and the pain had somewhat subsided.

"Yours would be to if you just found out that a child was over 50 times you age good God, I'd be a new born by your standards." Amara said sitting next to Legolas' foot on the bed.

"No one would ever think you a new born, you're too ugly." Legolas tried to hide his joking smile behind taking a sip of water, but Amara caught it.

"Hey!"Amra said smacking the side f his leg lightly so as not to hurt him. Legolas cautiously bent his leg bringing it back to him as far as he could without causing pain. Both looked scandalized for a moment before breaking out into laughter, which cause another fit of pain for Legolas. Amara was quickly next to him again making sure he was okay. When the laughter stopped both were smiling. Amara shook her head at Legolas.

"You should probably get back to your room, before the warden freaks." Amara said.

"You're probably right." Legolas got his crutches from beside him and stood up. Amara helped him to his room, and once he was situated headed back to her room, but when she went to close the door to his room he stopped her.

"Why don't you leave it open." Legolas said.

"Why?" Amara asked. Legolas mumbled something. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Legolas sighed and turned a slight shad of pink that went unnoticed.

"If you leave the doors open then I could still be in my room, and we could continue to talk." Legolas refused to meet Amara's eyes.

"I have a better idea." Amara said walking back into Legolas' room and pulling a chair up next to his bed. She smiled at Legolas who was lying on the bed, trying to hide his shock that she would stay with him and not think him creepy or odd. "So, lets continue to talk, so what's it like having a crush on me?"Amara asked smirking.

"I do not have a crush on you!" Legolas said forcefully.

"Sure you don't." Amara said her smirk widening.

"I don't I merely get bored easily!" Legolas said crossing his arms. Amara laughed out loud at Legolas and his behavior.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm only joking. You know you look like Tinue when you do that." Amara said crossing her own arms. Legolas grinned widely at the last comment.

"Why thank you." The two laughed, and continued to talk until late that night.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it. Reviews make awesome Hanukah gifts! 


	7. Good Morning

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but you know how life goes, family shows up so you've got to spend time with them then you get sick then you have school work and exams and all of that fun crap. Okay so NECESSARY INFORMATION: Amara has been in Mirkwood for three weeks now, that's including the time she was unconscious in the Healing Halls. Well I hope you all like this new chapter.

Now On With The Story!

* * *

When Amara woke up the next morning she was anything but comfortable. Before even opening her eyes she felt the crick in her neck and strain in her back, she sighed and was thankful that at least her pillow was nice and firm, she liked this one much better than the one on her bed. Amara tried to roll over into a more comfortable position only to fall hard onto the floor, landing with a loud crash on her side. Groaning in pain Amara sat up and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" A groggy voice from above asked her.

"Nooooo…." She groaned looking up to where the voice came from. Her eyes immediately locked with blue eyes glazed with sleep and worry. Her eyes roamed the face trying to put a name to it and she suddenly remembered where she was. She must have fallen asleep in her chair at sometime during the night while talking with Legolas. "I think I may have bruised something." Amara said before collapsing onto her back and throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Oh, okay then." Legolas said before rolling over.

Lifting her arm slightly Amara glared at the blond lump, sat up slightly and gabbed a seat cushion from her chair and chucked it at him, hitting him upside his head.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly, "What was that for?"

"For being a crappy Prince." Amara said throwing her arm back over her eyes while she tried to repress a smile.

"And how pray tell have I been a crappy Prince?" Legolas asked now awake and sitting up against his head board.

"I'm a damsel in distress and rather than springing into action you roll over and go back to sleep." Amara answered still not removing her arm from her eyes.

As Amara lay there on the floor, Legolas watched her, a small smile on his lips. She was in the same dress she had been in the day before; it was wrinkled and bunched around her knees from the fall. Her hair was knotted and fanned around her head. "If you were truly a damsel in distress you wouldn't have been able to throw that cushion with such great aim." He said grabbing a pillow from behind him.

"Damn you and your logic." Amara said as she rolled onto her side and brought herself into a fetal position. He almost felt bad about what he was about to do 'but, fair is fair' Legolas thought as brought his arm back and threw the pillow right at her.

Almost as soon as the pillow connected with her head Amara shot up and glared at Legolas. If looks could kill Legolas would have been six feet under. Amara didn't say anything she just stood up flipped her knotted hair and stormed out of the room. Legolas, who had been near laughing before, was now feeling horrible; believing he had upset her Legolas brought his legs over to the side of the bed and reached for his crutches. As soon as he had stood up, Amara was back in the room. "Amara I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Legolas lay there shocked on his back, listening to the ringing laughter coming from Amara. She had actually hit him with a pillow. This meant war.

"Legolas?" Amara managed to get out through her bursts of laughter. Not getting a reply she walked over to Legolas standing next to his unmoving body. "Legolas?" She leaned over him trying to get a better look at his face, when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist, and thrown down onto the bed, where Legolas then began to mercilessly tickle her. Amara soon began to fight back, grabbing for any reachable skin to tickle. Soon the two were rolling around in an all out tickle war. Completely forgetting about his injuries Legolas tried to use his legs to flip Amara over, in the process he hit his shin against Amara's leg. He cried out in pain causing Amara to quickly jump back and hit her back on the wall next to the bed. Legolas quickly brought his leg in and hugged it trying to ebb the pain. Amara, forgetting her own pain was soon next to Legolas grabbing his leg from him and straightening it out. She began to gently massage it. The pain was quickly diminishing under Amara's gentle hands. As Legolas' breath began to even out again Amara put his leg back down onto the bed and lay back against the wall. The two sat in silence for a while before Legolas could take it no longer.

"I won." Amara stared at Legolas for a moment before snorting in a very unladylike manner. "You wish." The two stared at each other for a moment, both straight faced, before breaking into laughter. When the laughter died down Amara slid off the bed and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going now? You're not going to get another pillow are you?" Legolas asked.

Amara chuckled. "I'm going to take a bath and get some new clothes. Don't worry though I'll be back." She answered as she made her way out the door.

As Amara left Legolas' room she saw Wilya walking in her direction. Wilya smiled and waved to Amara. Waving back Amara walked toward her. "Good morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning Amara. Were you just coming out of Legolas' room?" Wilya asked taking in Amara's stale and rumpled appearance.

Amara blushed, noting Wilya's gaze. "Umm… yes, I was. I'm on my way to take a bath."

"Oh well then it's good that I caught you. I was actually on my way to bring you these." Wilya said motioning to the clothes in her arms.

"You really shouldn't have." Amara said as she took the offered clothes.

"It was nothing really, and they should fit this time I had the seamstress let them out some." Wilya said. "Well while you're getting ready I guess I'll go visit with Legolas." With that Amara headed off to her room, which had an adjoining bathroom.

Wilya watched Amara walk into her room with a calculating stare, 'Did they…? No, Legolas would never.' Walking into her brother-in-law's healing room she looked around and saw no sign of Legolas other than the rumpled bedding, which only added to her suspicions. She nearly thought that Legolas had snuck out when she heard the sound of running water coming from the other side of a thick wooden door. Knocking on the door she waited to hear a splash and a muffled 'enter' before opening the door.

"Wilya." Legolas said, sounding surprised and a bit disappointed.

"You were expecting the Eru?" she said closing the door behind her.

"Very funny Wilya. What are you doing here?" Legolas asked.

Wilya laughed. "I saw Amara leaving your room." Wilya stated looking around the bathroom, giving Legolas some sort of privacy. "She looked quite rumpled" Wilya looked over at Legolas to gauge his reaction to the implied question; she noted his cheeks turned pink.

Legolas sank into the water, "Oh?"

"Yes, in fact it looked as though she had slept in her clothes." Wilya stated, pausing to wait for any reply from Legolas. Not receiving any she decided to give up beating around the bush and straight out ask him. "You didn't… sleep, with her did you?"

Legolas turned toward Wilya quickly causing water to splash around him. His face was fiercely red and he could barely form a coherent sentence as he stuttered out a reply. "Amara?...Me?...you think?...it can't be…. NO!" He finally managed to spit out.

"Okay, Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry it's just, well… you know." Wilya said her own face turning pink as she played with her skirts.

"No I don't know." Legolas said feeling defensive all of a sudden.

"Well, it's just, I don't know, maybe I'm being dumb, but I could have sworn that you, well, liked her." Wilya ended bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Well I don't, and even if I did you know very well that I would never jump into bed with her. I never have before." Legolas said

"I know I'm sorry." Wilya said. "Can you forgive me?"

Legolas looked over at Wilya and cocked a half-smile. "Of course. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Yes actually, since you're getting out today, we were going to have a picnic in the southern gardens today, can you make it?" Wilya asked.

"Certainly," Legolas answered.

"Alright, see you then." With that Wilya gave Legolas a kiss on his head and left to finish her duties for the day.

When Wilya was completely out of the room Legolas let out a sigh and began to wash. He couldn't believe that Wilya had really thought he would have bedded Amara, 'not only has she only been in Mirkwood for three weeks but she thinks she is from a different dimension or something, besides,' he thought, 'I've never bedded anyone.' As Legolas washed he found that he couldn't stop thinking about what Wilya had said. She had really thought he liked Amara as more than, a friend, an acquaintance? He wasn't sure what she was, the night before, they had talked for hours, about, well in all honesty about nothing. At the time it seemed to be important and interesting, but thinking back, he couldn't remember one poignant thing that had been said, that was odd, he never had meaningless conversations, there was always a point to the talks he had with others. He had thought that pointless talks would feel, just that, pointless, but he had to say it had been fun, in fact it had been one of the most fun conversations he had ever had.

The water had cooled and was beginning to get uncomfortable when Legolas decided to get out of the tub. Legolas got his crutched and deciding that it would be too much hassle to try and keep a towel up on his crutches Legolas forwent a towel and made his was straight into the other room. He opened the door he did not expect to find Amara sitting in the chair she had been in last night. She had obviously heard the door look open and turned her head, only to quickly turn her head in the other direction.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." Amara stuttered as she stood and turned to face the other direction turning a magnificent shade of crimson.

Covering as much of himself as he could Legolas turned the same shade of bright red as Amara and quickly grabbed a pair of leggings on the bureau next to him and quickly put them back on. "Uhh… Am...Amara what are you doing here?" He stuttered pulling a tunic on over his head.

Amara looked over her shoulder to see Legolas, leaning on one crutch and pulling a shirt on over his head. She couldn't help but notice his nicely chiseled abs. Noting that she was staring Amara turned an even deeper shade of red and quickly turned back to face the wall. "I-I'm sorry, Wilya told me that I should just wait for you in here. She didn't say where you were-I didn't think you'd be-well I mean I should have-it's the obvious thing to think- not that I thought you'd be-not that I'd ever think of you as being-" Amara stopped, hearing a melodious laughter behind her. She turned around, still blushing to stare disbelievingly at Legolas.

Legolas was almost doubled over in laughter; his laughter was so loud that it took him a moment to notice that Amara had stopped talking. Legolas tried to gain control of his laughter only to lose all control as soon as he glanced back up at Amara's red face. "I'm sorry but…ha-ha…you just…sorry." Legolas laughed. As his laughter died down Legolas was finally able to form a semi-coherent sentence. "I'm sorry but, you were rambling and it was just…so funny."

"I'm glad my discomfort amuses you." Amara said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring. The more Legolas laughed the angrier it made Amara. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to say something other than "I'm sorry" which seemed to be the only sentence he was capable of forming. Finally fed up with it Amara picked up a pillow from his bed and without any hint of playfulness she threw the pillow as hard as she could directly at Legolas' head. Unfortunately because he was shaking while laughing Amara missed him by about an inch and ended up knocking over a vase instead. Not caring that she had missed her intended target Amara gave one last glare to Legolas and stormed out of the room and down the hall.

The Smashing of the vase beside him startled Legolas. His head snapped up to stare at Amara; she was glaring at him icily. He was speechless; he hadn't known that his laughing would have upset her so. He was about to apologize again, but before he could even open his mouth Amara had stormed out of the room. He stared after her for a moment before gripping his crutches and following after her. "Amara! Amara wait!" She wasn't listening to him and she was increasing her speed as he tried to catch up. "Amara please! I'm sorry! Wait!" Rather than stopping or even slowing down, Amara broke out into an all out run. Legolas attempted to do the same, but he tripped on his crutches and fell face first onto the hard stone floor. Legolas lifted his head just in time to see Amara go around the corner up the hall. Pounding a fist into the ground Legolas pulled himself back up onto his crutches and hobbled back to his room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of short but hopefully I'll be updating again soon. As always read and review please. Love you all! Mwah! 


	8. Pillows and Mazes

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but hopefully this will be alright. The time between postings has been quite an adventure, the most recent happenings have been my pain inflictions; 1) I smashed my hand on a wall, I'm still not sure how 2) I cut my eyelid while sleeping 3) I slammed my knee into a car 4) I was stabbed with a pen 3 times in the had 5) my wrist grabbed harshly and twisted and 6) I smashed my thumb

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Amara ran as fast as she could away from Legolas. As she ran she faintly heard his cries, another flash of memory crossed her mind and she shook her head to stop them, they did nothing to slow her, but egged her onward. As she ran the wind whistled in her ears and she noticed nothing that passed her. She didn't notice the people dogging her or that she had run out of the building, and out to the archery fields. She just ran.

Tavas was standing, talking to one of the royal advisors about some new law or something. Though he seemed to be paying close attention, his mind was else where. He was thinking about Tinue. He was growing up so quickly, the other day he had been caught causing a commotion in the maids quarters, though Tavas himself was given no details as to what exactly his son had been doing, Wilya had been angry enough to assure him that he would rather not know. Soon Tavas' concentration was interrupted as a loud pounding of hurried steps resounded in his ears. He looked away from the shorter older elf to see Amara running straight through the field. She was lucky there were no archers practicing that day. Tavas watched her run across the field and into one of the garden mazes Tavas' mother had been so fond of. Making an excuse to the elf in front of him he set off after Amara, knowing how easy it was to get lost within the green walls.

Amara's line was cut off as she ran right into a bush. Having been knocked out of her emotionally induced stupor, Amara looked up and found herself in front of a tall green bush almost twice her height. She turned around only to notice the line she had been running in had not been as straight as she had thought it was. She was now surrounded by the tall green bushes. There was an opening to the left of her; it was the only one she could see, so she logically decided that that would lead to an exit. She was however sorely mistaken. Only a few feet after the turn she found her self at an intersection. 'Oh god', she thought as she looked in both directions. 'Ienny Meanny Miney Mo…to the left I guess I'll go'.

Hoping that Amara couldn't have gotten too far into the maze Tavas yelled for her, "AMARA!"

'Left…Okay let's try to the right… why does that bush look familiar? Oh good lord they all look the same…' Amara was getting more and more scared as the time passed. She still had yet to find her way out and was beginning to get hysterical. "Amara!" He head shot up as she heard her name. "Amara!" 'Tavas!' she thought happily as she recognized the voice.

"TAVAS!" She yelled, hoping he would be able to find her. "Amara! Amara where are you?" she heard. Amara rolled her eyes, 'yeah like I know that', "If I knew that I wouldn't be in here!" she yelled back. "Just keep talking or something and I'll come get you!" she could hear the laughter in his voice. 'What is it with these elves and making fun of other people's misfortune?' Amara thought angrily. Following Tavas' direction Amara began to talk, however she soon felt silly talking to herself and decided singing would be just as good as talking. "Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry; Have you ever needed some one so bad you can't sleep at night; Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right; Have you ever: Have you ever…" Amara sat down as she sang, facing the openings near where she was.

The moment that Tavas' blonde hair was visible Amara shot up and launched her self at him, hugging him. The hug shocked Tavas a bit but he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Amara, are you alright?" Tavas asked.

Taking a step out of the embrace Amara looked up at Tavas and let out a small hollow laugh. "Yeah I'm alright." She said.

"Really? Because most people who are alright don't run blindly into mazes." Tavas said looking directly at Amara.

Amara sighed and walked back over to one of the bushes and sat down, placing her head on her knees. "Okay so I'm not alright." She mumbled into herself. Before Tavas even had a chance to say something Amara snapped her head up. "Do you think I'm insane?" She asked bluntly. Tavas was taken aback. He had no idea what to say to that, though it didn't seem to matter, Amara once again responded to her own question. "I am aren't I; there is no other explanation for this."

"For what?" asked Tavas clearly confused?

"For being somewhere that shouldn't exist, for being so completely…"

"Irrational?" Tavas suggested.

"I was going to say fucked but that sounds better so yeah irrational." Amara said

Tavas was soon sitting by Amara, his legs stretched out in front of him. They sat in silence for a while, Amara with her head back on her knees, before Tavas spoke. "I don't know if you're insane or not but, you have a right to be irrational."

"How do you figure?" Amara asked tilting her head to the side so that she could look at him.

"Well you've been through a lot, and it hasn't even been a month." He said smartly.

"Yeah but just because I've been through some crap doesn't give me the right to be so damn emotional."

"How've you been emotional, well I know there was that one day you were crying but…"

"That's not what I was talking about. I was talking about this morning." She said, now in the same position as Tavas with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"What happened this morning?" Tavas asked.

"I blew up at Legolas because he laughed at me."

"Well that doesn't sound that bad." Tavas said.

"I threw a pillow at his head." Amara looked over at Tavas and noticed his eyes had gotten slightly wider. "I missed his head but I think I broke a vase." Amara was slightly shocked to hear Tavas laughing when she had finished speaking.

"Seriously? You threw a pillow at his head?" Tavas asked continuing to laugh. Amara merely looked at Tavas a shocked expression on her face before she too broke into laughter. "Yeah I did." As the laughter died down Tavas and Amara stood up and began to make their way out of the maze in silence.

Suddenly Tavas stopped causing Amara to stop as well. "For what it's worth Amara, I don't think you're crazy." Amara smiled at Tavas and the two began walking again. "By the way what does fucked mean?" Tavas asked causing Amara to break out into laughter before explaining the concepts of slang to the blonde elf.

While Amara was off running into mazes Legolas sat in his hospital room, wondering why Amara had gotten so upset. 'All I did was laugh. She must have noticed how funny it was. Whatever it was I should apologies. But I don't even know where she is, or what made her so angry in the first place.' With these thoughts floating in his head Legolas got his things together and began on his way back to his own room.

It was a difficult feat carrying his belongings and using his crutches at the same time, but he managed to get about half way to his room before a servant ran up to him stating that he would take the Prince's belongings back to his room; leaving Legolas free to do as he please until his lunch in the gardens. He would have liked to go riding, but that seemed quite impossible. Figuring that he would be alright with a standing activity Legolas decided to swing by his room and pick up his bow and arrow and head out to the archery field.

It didn't take long for Legolas to realize that crutches and bows and arrows just don't mix; not only was it almost impossible for him to shoot the arrow, but only holding the bow correctly was beyond hard. His frustration was growing with the normally easy task becoming an incredible feat; soon he decided to give up on the crutches and threw them to the side. Stepping on the leg alone caused some discomfort but it was worth it to be able to indulge in his passion comfortably. Unfortunately this comfort was soon ended and Legolas felt the need to sit down. He slowly made his way over to the tree he had thrown his crutches by, and sat down. Leaning against the tree he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Whatever Legolas had been expecting, it was not to be woken by a large weight dropping itself onto his stomach. Opening his eyes and gasping for breath Legolas looked to see his thousand year old nephew who had placed himself heavily on top of his stomach.

"Hello Uncle Legolas." The heavy lump said, his face only inches from that of his Uncle's.

"Hello, Aran," Legolas wheezed out.

"Mommy and I were on our way to the garden to see you, but I saw you under this tree and thought you could walk to the garden with us." Tinue said as Legolas picked him up and placed him on the ground.

Looking up, Legolas saw his sister-in-law and smiled. "I'd love to walk with the two of you." Tinue smiled and Legolas smiled back. Standing up Legolas got his crutches and the three walked into the south gardens.

"So you use this, 'slang' all the time?" Tavas asked staring in wonder at Amara as the walked along the flower line paths.

"Pretty much, I mean, well when your in a more formal position you obviously wouldn't use it, but, yeah basically." Amara said twirling a flower she had picked up along the way.

"'Cool'," Tavas said, trying out one of the terms Amara had taught him, causing her to laugh out loud. Tavas chuckled and looked up, noticing the position of the sun he smacked his head and tried another term, "SHIT!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Amara asked.

"I was supposed to meet Wilya, Legolas and Tinue in the south garden for lunch I'm going to be late."

"Go on, I should probably get back to the hospital anyway."

"Why? Are you not feeling well?" Tavas asked looking worried.

"No I'm fine I just figured I should go somewhere." Amara confessed.

"Why don't you come with me to lunch?" Tavas asked, "After all it's nothing formal, just lunch with family, and after all you know all of them anyway. Besides you could use the opportunity to apologize to Legolas for nearly decapitating him with a pillow."

Groaning and blushing Amara agreed to go, if only to apologize for her earlier behavior.

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this longer but I figured I'd get it out faster this way, but oh boy do I have big plans for the next chapter, hopefully when that one comes out it will be so very very worth it. Well as always Read and Review and I love you all. 


	9. Meagovannan

A/N: I just want all of you who review to know how much I love you. The reviews I got for the last chapter were the highlights of my week. I had an absolutely horrible week but the fact that people liked what I was writing made it all better so thank you all I love you!

Oh and anything in_ italics_ is a memory

Now on with the story

* * *

As Amara and Tavas walked through the gardens toward where they were to meet they chatted, with Amara cracking up as Tavas tried to use the new slang he had been taught. Just before reaching the clearing Tavas stopped and bent down, plucking a flower from its bush. He then turned Amara and placed the flower behind her ear.

"A beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl." Tavas said, making Amara blush. They then walked the last few feet to the clearing.

When they entered the clearing they found Wilya sitting on a blanket laughing at Legolas and Tinue who were play wrestling. Tinue seemed to be winning as he was sitting on Legolas' chest, which had thankfully healed up quickly. The two looked to be having a wonderful time, as long as Legolas continually reminded Tinue to be careful of his leg. Laughing, Legolas looked over and noticed Tavas, who was standing slightly in front of Amara, obscuring her from Legolas' view.

"Save me brother!" he yelled playfully reaching out with one hand toward Tavas.

"I don't know Legolas, I think it's about time someone put you in your place." Tavas said, with a smirk.

"Hey!"

Tavas laughed and made his way over to the blanket Wilya was sitting on, and kissed his wife on the cheek before taking a seat next to her. Legolas' having had enough of the small child's weight on top of him lifted the small child and placed him on the side.

"All right Aran, I have thoroughly been vanquished now it's time to eat." Tinue pouted for a moment before the thought of food gathered his attention. The little boy ran to the blanket lined with food, where his parents were already seated and grabbed for a dessert, he was however stopped by his mother's firm warning. Looking up the child noticed Amara still standing at the entrance of the clearing, he waved and ran to her, causing the attention of the older elves to be placed on her.

"Amra! Come eat with us!" Tinue cried, grabbing Amara's hand and dragging her over toward the blanket.

"Oh! Amara I'm so sorry." Tavas said "I had nearly forgotten you were here."

"That's alright." Amara said as Tinue went back to his lunch.

"Hello Amara." Legolas said standing up on his crutches from his earlier position.

Turning to face him Amara placed her hands behind her back. "Hello Legolas."

There was a brief silence before both began to speak at once. "I'm sorry" They said. "You're sorry? You did nothing wrong it was all my..." They continued to talk in one voice until Legolas leaned on one crutch and place his hand on Amara's mouth to silence her.

"Amara, I'm sorry I had no right to laugh at you. I was rude and unkind and I'm horribly sorry. Can you forgive me?" Legolas said. Unfortunately he had yet to take his hand from Amara's mouth, making it nearly impossible for her to reply. Attempting to speak through the hand Amara asked Legolas to remove his hand. When he still did not take his hand from her mouth, she sighed as best she could and licked his hand, causing an immediate removal and a shocked his expression.

"Okay so first, if you want a reply you're going to have to be quicker with taking your hand off of my mouth. Secondly I have nothing to forgive you for. It was my fault, I was overly sensitive. You had every right to laugh; the situation was after all pretty funny. So I'm…sorry."

Still a little shocked from Amara having the audacity to lick him he listened to her every word. "Shall we just, forget about it then?" Legolas asked hopefully when Amara had finished speaking.

"I'd love that." Amara said. The two smiled at one another before Legolas motioned to the blanket, where their audience was sitting. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Do you need help sitting down?" Amara asked as she watched Legolas struggling to make it to the ground.

"I'm fine" Legolas insisted. After a few more moments of watching him struggle Amara stood back up and helped him to the ground.

While all of this was going on the two lovers were having their own conversation that went unheard by the subjects. "I know he said there was nothing between them but I honestly can't remember the last time Legolas apologized for anything." Wilya whispered in her husband's ear.

"You should know by now, melwa, not to listen to Legolas. It's more than obvious that he likes her; it's merely a matter of time before he realizes it and does something about it. I'd put my bet on another month." Tavas said.

"Make it two months. Loser runs around the castle in the other's night clothes." Wilya said with a sly grin

"Deal." Tavas said shaking his wife's hand. "Oh and the last time Legolas apologized willingly was when he was about – 4000." Wilya's eyebrows rose up to her hair line before she turned her attention to the rest of the people she was with, and entered their conversation.

When everyone had eaten their fill, they packed up their lunch and headed back toward the castle. Amara fell to the back of the small group and walked slowly. She still found everything hard to believe, she was really staying in a palace, with the royal family for friends at that. It was something all little girls dreamed of, she remembered sitting in her room with Vega, playing princesses.

"_Okay Amara, I'll be the little princess and you can be the big princess" A younger version of Vega said while she slipped on a dress up tutu. _

_"Vega, why can't I be the queen?" Amara asked._

_"Because if you were the queen then you wouldn't be my sister, and I never want you to not be my sister. Amara…Amara…"_

"Amara?"

Jumping slightly Amara was shot back into reality. She noticed Legolas was walking beside her. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Yes. I was going to show you where your room is going to be. You are still going to stay here aren't you?" he asked.

"Well yeah, you did offer, didn't you?" Amara asked. She noticed they had stopped walking but she couldn't remember when. She also noticed that Wilya, Tavas and Tinue had left her field of vision.

"Yes we did. Here your room is this way." Amara quietly followed Legolas, who was moving rather swiftly on his crutches. They walked on in silence for a while, Amara slipping back into her own mind, before Legolas broke the silence. "Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"Hmm… oh, it's – it's nothing important." Amara said. Quickly changing the subject Amara asked where the other three had gone.

"Tinue was getting cranky so Wilya decided to go put him to bed. Tavas went to go ask a servant to bring your things down to your room, so I offered to show you to your new room." Legolas explained.

"Oh." Amara replied.

"Well, here we are." Legolas said, as he stopped in front of two immaculately carved wooden doors. On the door was a beautiful carving of no more than 5 beautiful elves dancing around a bonfire. Amara stepped forward and touched the doors; she wasn't expecting them to open so easily. When the door opened inside was a room twice the size of her garage at home, with a large fire place, two couches a love seat and a gorgeous dark wood coffee table and matching bureau and full bookshelves. There was also an enormous four poster bed with gauze curtains. The entire room was done in color scheme of greens, browns and whites. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life.

"Do you like it?" Legolas asked when Amara had yet to say anything.

"It's- It's- I'm speechless. It's beautiful." Amara said in shock.

"The bathroom is through the door on the left." Tavas said. Amara looked back at Legolas before walking off to the bathroom.

As Amara gazed around the bathroom in wonder, Legolas couldn't help but gaze at her. The dress she was wearing this day was another one of Wilya's old dresses, but it fit much better than yesterday's had. The dress was still not quite Amara's color, having been created to match Wilya's lighter coloring. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not she would be any more attractive with the right color of dress. 'Maybe a red like the flower in her hair.' The flower lay by her eye, the vibrant red color causing her eyes to seem brighter than before.

"This place is enormous." Amara said coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm glad you like it." Legolas said. "Well I guess I'll leave you to get acclimated."

"Oh um, yeah, okay so I guess I'll just read or something." Amara said.

"Is that all you're planning on doing?" Legolas asked.

"Well I have nothing else to do so I might as well." Amara said starting to walk towards the bookshelves.

"If you want you could- come with me." Legolas offered. "I was just going to go down to the stables, but it's always nice to have some company."

"I wouldn't want to impose." Amara said.

"It's not imposing if I offer." Legolas assured her.

"Are you sure?" Amara asked, giving Legolas one last chance to back out.

"Absolutely." With that, the two began to walk toward the stables.

"So, how many horses do you have?" Amara asked on the way down.

"You mean the family? Well we have about 19 horses and one pony. 8 are my fathers 2 are Wilya's, 5 are Tavas', 1 is mine, and the pony is Tinue's. The rest are being broken in, will be traded, or are kept for riding lessons for warriors or servants, anyone who wants to learn to ride really." Legolas explained. When he looked over at Amara her eyes were wide and her mouth had opened the slightest bit. He smiled but refrained from laughing, not wanting to cause another fight.

"Wow. I've never heard of any one family owning so many horses." Amara said.

"Well we have more but they're all used for the military." Legolas said.

"That's… wow" Amara said. "So how much farther is it to the stables?"

"Not too much farther." Legolas said. He was right. They followed the path they were on for a little while more in silence, before a large brown building came into view. From where they were Amara could hear the neighing of some of the horses that were out being broken in.

"It's beautiful." Amara said.

"You know you use that phrase a lot." Legolas noted.

"Well it's not my fault that everything in this entire place is so gorgeous and …and magical." Amara stated.

Looking around Legolas saw nothing that looked particularly magical or special. The most interesting thing that had happened in months had been Amara's appearance.

"Well would you like to meet my horse?"

"I'd love to."

They walked the rest of the way to the stable and were greeted by a younger looking elf who spoke in Elvish to Legolas. Legolas replied and the stable hand led them both down rows and rows of stalls, some empty and others housing beautiful horses of all colors sizes and temperaments. On each stall there was a plaque that Amara couldn't read, although she assumed that they were the names of the horses. They stopped in front of a white horse with wise blue eyes.

"Maegovannan mellon." Legolas said stroking the horse's nose. "Amara, this is Arrod. Arrod nohé Amara." The horse snorted at Amara in greeting startling her. "Aren't you going to say hello?" Legolas asked.

"It's a horse." She whispered to Legolas.

"He still knows what you're saying to him. It's not as if he's stupid." Legolas said.

"Okay," Amara said feeling stupid she turned to Arrod. "Hello Arrod. Nice to meet you." Reaching a hand out to pet the horse as Legolas had she was shocked when Arrod snorted and grabbed at her sleeve. She jumped.

Unable to keep himself from laughing Legolas chuckled. "He likes you."

"I can see that." Amara said rolling her eyes. She looked over at the horse; he was a beauty and seemed friendly enough. "I like him too." She reached out again and was allowed to pet Arrod.

"So, do you know how to ride?" Legolas asked still nuzzling his horse.

"I had a few lessons." Amara said.

"Would you like to ride Arrod?" Legolas asked.

Once again Amara was shocked by Legolas' offer. "Would he let me?" This horse seemed to have a mind of its own, nothing like the subservient and passive horses she had ridden at home.

"Sure he would. Wouldn't you Arrod?" Legolas asked turning back to Arrod. Arrod nodded in the affirmative and stamped his feet in excitement. Legolas opened the stall and stepped inside. "You ride bareback right?" Legolas asked Amara who had yet to step inside the stall.

"Yeah." Amara said, a little scared of what was to happen.

"Could you help me a bit?" Legolas asked.

"Oh – yeah - sure." Amara said helping Legolas to lead Arrod out of the stable and toward an open ring.

"Well, show me what you can do." Legolas said.

Amara was a little nervous about riding without a helmet but mounted Arrod anyway. She rode around the ring a few times in a canter, but this soon seemed to bore Arrod and he took off in a gallop in the strangest patterns. Amara, not expecting the sudden gallop held on for dear life. When Arrod did not slow down Amara began to get accustomed to it. It even began to be fun. Riding Arrod was different from riding other horses. She felt more like she was flying than riding. When Legolas called Arrod over Amara was sad to have to stop riding. She got down off of Arrod and stroked his mane. Legolas fed Arrod an apple before getting the stable hand from earlier to take Arrod back to his stall.

"We should probably get back to the palace and get ready for dinner. Father wants the whole family to dine tonight. He wants you to join us as well." Legolas said as they walked back.

"Me?" Amara said.

"Tavas wouldn't shut up about you, so naturally he wants to meet you." Legolas said.

"Oh." Amara said.

"You handled Arrod well." Legolas said.

"Thanks. He's an amazing horse." Amara said.

"He's my best friend." Legolas said.

They talked about riding the rest of the way back to the palace, then went their separate ways to get ready for dinner.

* * *

A/N: nohé – this is

Maegovannan – well met

Mellon- friend

Aran- King

Sorry if I forgot any other elvish terms I used. Well I hope you guys like it. Read and Review please! I love you all!


	10. Moonlight becomes you

A/N: I must once again say to all of my reviewers that I love you. You are all far too good for me, but too bad, I intend to keep you all as long as possible. This chapter is a miracle chapter because as I was writing it my computer was dying, and then it did die. However thanks to my wonderful dad it is once again alive and you all get this wonderful chapter…okay so I don't know whether or not it's wonderful, so I'm leaving it up to you all to tell me what it is. Well thank you all again and I love you all….

Oh and I have one very special announcement… in honor of my tenth chapter (I have yet to have this many chapters in any of my stories) I would like to dedicate this chapter to Elavielle my most loyal reviewer. Elavielle has reviewed every last one of my chapters so Elavielle this is for you, I hope you like it.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

When she got back to her room Amara went straight to her bureau and began looking through the things Wilya had given her. Looking through the things she found nothing but dresses all in the same medieval type of style she had seen Wilya dressed in and was currently dressed in herself. She desperately wanted a pair of pants but guessed that it would be better for her to have a dress on while she met royalty. She still found it hard to believe anything that had happened the past few… how long had it been. They days had all seemed to run together, and she had no idea how long it had been before she had woken up the first time. She decided it would be better to ask someone later, right now she had to get ready. All of the clothes Wilya had given her were pastel colors, Amara hated pastel colors, they were bland and lifeless. She had nearly decided to go down wearing what she was wearing now when at the very back of the bureau she noticed a deep blue dress. It looked newer than the other ones, as if it had yet to be worn. Amara pulled the dress out and put it on. It was beautiful; it was simpler than the other ones though. She looked around for some shoes or slippers like the ones she had taken from the hospital, but couldn't find any, so she left the white hospital ones she had on.

She went into the bathroom to see what she looked like in the mirror. She was happy with what she saw. The dress fit well and was a good color for her, the flower in her hair however seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. She remembered the vase of flowers that she had seen next to her bed when she returned and went back into her room, adding the flower from her hair to the others.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door tat caused her to jump. She slowly made her way to the door, wondering who it could be. When she opened the door she saw a young female elf, who looked no older than 14 though she guessed she must have been a few thousand years old.

"Hello milady. I'm here to help you get ready for dinner." The young girl said.

"Oh…umm thank you. Uh come in." Amara stuttered stepping to the side to let the girl in.

"I see you already picked a dress. Good then all we have to do is fix your hair." The girl was very professional sounding, and it shocked Amara to hear someone who looked so young to sound so old. "Please have a seat." She said motioning to a chair.

Not knowing what else to do Amara sat down in the chair and waited for the girl to do something. The girl walked into the bathroom and returned with a brush. She began brushing Amara's hair. Amara felt very strange having some random young girl brushing her hair, so to ease the tension she began to ask some questions.

"SO what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Aara." The girl replied distractedly.

"That's a beautiful name." Amara told the girl, still feeling awkward.

"Hantalle." Aara said.

"Excuse me?" Amara asked.

"It means thank you."

"Hantalle- I'll try to remember that one."Amara said, waiting for Aara to finish with her hair.

"Done." Aara said soon after. She then led Amara to the bathroom and placed her in front of the mirror. "Do you like it?" Aara asked.

Looking in the mirror Amara saw the work Aara had done. Amara's hair was now up in simple delicate braids. It was beautiful. "I love it. Hantalle Aara."

Aara smiled at Amara and place the brush she had onto the sink. "Do you need anything else?" Aara asked.

"No, I don't think so. Oh well umm... I feel stupid for asking but if you don't have anything else to do could you… show me the way to where ever it is I'm supposed to be having dinner? No one told me where it was."

"Certainly, milady. You will be dinning in the dinning hall tonight." Aara said.

"Please, call me Amara."

"Very well Amara." Amara smiled at Aara and followed her out into the hallway.

Aara didn't say much and when she did speak it was only when spoken to. This was a bit unnerving to Amara, who wasn't used to such formality; she couldn't help but wonder if she was expected to be so quiet when meeting the king. When she thought about it, Legolas had said the Tavas told the king about her, so he probably knew she was loud, and would be expecting her to be, but still, she was shy around new people, normally, so would he be disappointed if she wasn't. Amara was beyond nervous, and they hadn't even reached the dinning hall yet.

Before reaching the hall Aara stopped; Amara, being too caught up in her own thoughts didn't notice, and ran right into Aara's back. Luckily neither of them fell down. Amara apologized profusely before looking up to see what had caused Aara to stop. When she looked up she saw Tavas, seemingly trying very hard not to bust out laughing. He was dressed much like he always was; a tunic, blue in color, and a pair of matching leggings. The only difference about him tonight was that his clothing was embroidered magnificently and had sapphires stitched in seemingly random spots bringing out the color of his eyes. He also had his hair pulled back, away from his face, which Amara thought unusual as he normally had it hanging down. Amara desperately wanted to say something but found her voice caught in her throat. He looked beautiful. She was saved from having to say anything when Tavas finally spoke.

"Hantalle Aara for bringing our guest this far, but would you be so kind as to give me the honor of escorting dear Amara the rest of the way?" Tavas asked Aara. Aara bowed and nodded, heading off in another direction while Tavas held out his arm of Amara to take. It took her a minuet to realize why his arm was out but when she did she grabbed it right away.

"I was just on my way to come and get you. I'm sorry my brother forgot to tell you how to get to the hall." Tavas spoke to her. Amara was glad to have some familiar company who she could speak to, but she was having trouble forming words. The second she had grabbed Tavas' arm her heart had started beating a mile a minuet.

"It's alright. Aara was kind enough to show me, well that is until you showed up." Amara finally replied.

"If you want I can call her back and leave." Tavas said teasingly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Amara said, her heart beating faster as he smiled.

"I know. SO, are you nervous about meeting father?" Tavas asked.

"Beyond nervous. I've never met a King before you know." Amara said.

"Don't be, he'll love you, of that I'm sure." Tavas said, throwing a huge smile her way. "And if he doesn't well then you'll just have to be beheaded." He said looking forward again.

Amara's eyes went wide and she grabbed her throat with her free hand as if to make sure it was still there.

"I'm joking." Tavas assured her. "By the way, have I mentioned to you yet, how lovely you look?"

"No, you haven't, and hantalle." Amara said, begging herself not to turn red.

Tavas raised his eyebrow at hearing her speaking Elvish. "Learning a bit of Elvish now are we?" he asked.

"Only that one phrase and I can guess what a few other words mean." Amara told him, feeling proud of her accomplishment.

"Such as?" Tavas prodded.

"Well Atara means mother; Tinue calls Wilya that." Amara looked to Tavas and saw him nod. "Maegovannan means hello. And… nohe… nohé means this is." Amara finished.

"Not bad." Tavas commented. "I bet you didn't know that each of our names has a meaning. "

"I wasn't sure I know back home each name has a meaning." Amara said.

"What does yours mean?" Tavas asked.

"Eternal. What does yours mean?" Amara replied.

"It means Woodland." Tavas told her.

"I guess that fits, after all you live in the woods." Amara pointed out, immediately feeling stupid for such a lame reply. She was not surprised to find Tavas was laughing, but she was surprised at his response.

"You know my father claims that that is exactly the reason my mother named me that." He said. Amara raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Of coarse if that is why then that would mean Legolas would have been born on a green leaf."

"So his name is Greenleaf Greenleaf?" Amara asked.

"Yes, though Greenleaf is really our father's family name, most refer to Legolas and my self by the surname of Thranduilion, of Thranduil. My mother had a strange sense of humor though and enjoyed having a son with the same first and last name so she tended to call us all by our father's family name." Tavas said.

"Will I get to meet your mother? Amara asked.

"No she sailed to Valinor many years ago." Tavas said

"Is she--- Is she---"Amara didn't need to finish her sentence.

"No she's not dead, but her time here was over. I'll meet her again when I sail across the seas. " Tavas said

"Oh. What do Wilya and Tinue mean?" Amara asked, not really understanding what Tavas had meant, and attempting to change the subject.

"Wilya means air, or sky. Tinue means star, or sparkle." Tavas replied.

"Cool." Amara said.

"Well here we are." Tavas said as they reached a pair of doors that reached up to the top of the twelve foot ceilings. "Are you ready?" Tavas asked.

"No." Amara said feeling ill.

"You'll be fine." Tavas reassured her before motioning to the guards to open the doors.

When the doors opened they revealed a huge room with one long table in the center of the room. Each side of the table was lined with hand made carved wooden chairs, and at the very top of the table was the most intricate chair; standing at least half a foot higher than the other chairs and draped in velvet it was obvious that that was where the king sat. On either side of the king's chair were chairs only an inch or two lower, where Legolas and Tavas must have sat. Amara noticed however that there was not one other person to be seen. Amara looked to Tavas for answers.

"This is where we eat when we have dinner parties, but tonight is a family event, so we'll be in that room over there." Tavas pointed to a set of doors that had gone unnoticed by Amara. Tavas then led Amara over to and through the other doors.

This time when the doors were opened instead of a large stuffy room with a long table there was a small intimate room with a small round table with 6 chairs, 3 of which were occupied already.

"Tavas, my boy!" A tall man white haired man with a white beard called out from the table. "And you must be the famous Amara." The man had gotten up from the table and walked over to the two in the door. The man Amara assumed to be Tavas and Legolas' father hugged Tavas then grabbed Amara's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Amara blushed as when he kissed her hand.

"Amara this is my father Thranduil." Tavas said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir." Amara said.

"Please, call me Thranduil." He said ushering Amara to one of the two empty seats between Legolas and Wilya. Tavas sat next to Wilya giving Wilya and Tinue, who was sitting on Wilya's lap, both a kiss on the cheek. Thranduil pulled the seat between Tavas and Legolas out for Amara. She sat down and thanked him as he pushed in her chair and took his seat between Legolas and an empty seat, which must have been Tinue's seat.

As Thranduil made his way around the table to his seat Tavas leaned over to whisper into Amara's ear. "It means Shield of the River." he said. Amara felt her face grow warm as her heat pounded against her rib cage. She turned and smiled at Tavas before her attention was brought back to King Thranduil.

"Amara, I must say my sons have been modest in their descriptions of you. You are much more beautiful than either has described." Thranduil said, causing Amara to blush.

"Hantalle, Thranduil, you are way to kind though." Amara said.

"Oh Amara, have you been learning Sindarin?" Wilya asked, moving Tinue to his seat.

"I've been picking up a few phrases." Amara said modestly.

"That's wonderful." Wilya replied.

Legolas had so far said nothing. He couldn't say anything, words had completely escaped him. All he could do was stare at Amara as she and his family spoke. Amara had some how managed to find a dress in a color that brought out every last one of her features. The fabric of the dress had tiny diamond fragments in it that Legolas was sure Amara had not noticed. Other than the diamonds the dress was as simple as an Elvin dress could get. Her hair was up completely in the most beautiful braiding with ribbon the same shade of blue as her dress. Legolas had never thought that Amara was ugly, but it was amazing how a simple change of clothes and hair could transform someone who seemed average, into a beauty.

Legolas was thankful when the food was soon served and no one noticed his silence. That night they were to be having deer meat with some fruits and vegetables, as well as one of the wines from the family stash.

When the servant with the plate of deer meat came to Amara to serve her, Amara politely declined, causing confusion for the servant who continued his job and moved on to serve Tavas.

"Are you not hungry?" Thranduil asked Amara, serving himself off of the plate of vegetables.

"Oh I am, but…"Amara stuttered, afraid she had offended the king.

"You're what?" Tavas asked.

"I'm a vegetarian." She finished.

"Vegetarian? What's a vegetarian?" Legolas asked, speaking for the first time that night.

"It means I don't eat meat." Amara clarified.

"How can you not eat mea?" Legolas asked, completely confused.

"Simple, I just don't. I eat fruits, vegetables, beans, everything, but meat."Amara said trying to completely clarify it.

"Why not?" Wilya asked.

"Well I just, don't like it."Amara said shrugging and putting some fruit on her place.

"Do a lot of people where you live, not eat meat just because they don't like it?" Legolas asked.

"Well I wouldn't say a lot of people are vegetarians, but there are a good number of them. And not all vegetarians just don't like meat. Some believe it's not right to kill animals, for others it's a religious thing, I just don't like meat." Amara didn't like having everyone looking at her as if she was some sort of zoo attraction.

"Why wouldn't it be right to kill them? We need them to live, to eat." Legolas said.

Amara thought about how to explain this without sounding like a complete weirdo. "Well you do here, but back home we don't." Looking around she saw that everyone still wore a confused expression. "We have other foods to take the place of animals."

"Really?" Thranduil said. "Well that is odd. However you will not be made to do anything you do not wish, so we will respect your choice not to eat meat." With that the conversation was ended and a new topic was approached.

The dinner was a very informal affair. It was just like having dinner with friends. There was small talk, and joking, and Amara found herself enjoying every minuet of it. Amara found much of her conversations to have been with either Tavas or Legolas. She had taken notice of Legolas' appearance about half way through the meal. He was dressed in much the same get up as his brother, but for some reason it looked better on Legolas. The second those thoughts had entered her head Amara had banished them. Legolas was married to Wilya, the only female friend she had in this place, and she wasn't about to let herself become attracted to a married man, besides it was Tavas who had shown interest in her, after all, he had commented on her appearance, whispered in her ear, joked and laughed with her. Then again, it was Legolas, who had taken her to see the horses, had shown her to her room, talked and walked with her all afternoon. But he was married, it meant nothing from Legolas. SO Amara stopped her thoughts of Legolas and decided that she would focus her energy on Tavas, he was after all single, and interested.

When dinner had ended Thranduil was pulled away from the group having to get back to his work, and Wilya left to go put Tinue to bed, leaving Amara, Legolas and Tavas to seek entertainment elsewhere. Tavas suggested a walk in another of the gardens, and that is where the three found themselves a half hour later. The three had stopped by a large fountain with the statue of a woman dancing.

"How many gardens do you have?" Amara asked, as she ran her hand through the water in the fountain.

"Four, one in each direction." Legolas, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain, said.

"Wow." Amara stopped playing in the water and looked up overhead. It was a beautiful clear night and she could see every star in the sky.

"I take it you don't have a garden at home?" Tavas said questioningly.

"I do but, not like this." Amara said.

The three were then interrupted by a servant who came and whispered in Tavas' ear. Tavas nodded and the servant ran off in another direction.

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere." Tavas said before leaving in the same direction as the servant. Amara went back to looking at the stars as the two sat in silence.

"Piinea kala uulumbe." Legolas mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Amara asked.

"It means small light in shadow. It's what my mother used to say when she described the stars to me." Legolas said

"Oh. Tavas told me she sailed away. If you miss her why don't you visit her?" Amara asked.

"She went to Valinor. When you go to Valinor, you can't return."Legolas said.

"That must be awful." Amara said. "Knowing your mother is out there but not being able to see her."

"It's not that bad, I know one day I'll see her again, until then, I have my father, brother, Wilya, and Tinue. I am happy." Legolas said.

"Why is it that the night brings out the sadness in the world? It's so beautiful and romantic, but at the same time, so sad and lonely." Amara said.

"It's the darkness that makes it sad, but the stars and moon give light, making sure that nothing can be fully bad."Legolas said. Amara looked at Legolas with wide eyes. "What?" he asked when he noticed her astonished gaze.

"Only one person has ever given me that answer before." She said.

"Who?"

"My sister."Amara said quietly.

"DO you miss her?" He asked.

"More than anything." Amara whispered the threat of tears beginning to form.

"I hope you see her again some day." Legolas said.

"Me too." Amara said looking back at the stars. They sat in silence for a little while longer; Amara, looking at the stars, and Legolas looking at Amara. He found her even more beautiful in the moonlight. Amara soon felt Legolas' gaze on her. "What is it?" she asked him.

Legolas thought for a moment before responding. "Would you like to learn Sindarin?" he asked.

Amara blinked. "I'd love to."

Legolas smiled and moved next to Amara. He then pointed to the moon; Amara followed his finger and then looked back to Legolas. "Isil" Legolas said.

"Isil." Amara repeated.

* * *

A/N: Oh man, Legolas flirting' with Amara; Amara thinking Legolas is married, and trying to date a married man, what is going' on here in my head? Oh well who knows. Well I hope you liked the chapter. I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Wahoo go me! It's about 7 pages… sweet! Okay well Read and Review please! Love you all. MWAH! 


	11. Orange Tulips

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here you go the next installment of My Falling Star. Oh and don't forget italics means a memory

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The next day Amara woke to the sun shining on her face through the gauze curtains surrounding her bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. Last night she and Legolas had stayed up until what had to have been somewhere around 2 in the morning. He had taught her the different words for the moon, the stars, the flowers, any thing around them, simple phrases she should know, he had even taught her that in Elvish her name would be Oira. Personally she liked her English name better. They had had fun, and Amara had to admit she hadn't wanted the night to end. 

Amara lay in bed for a while before getting up and heading into the bathroom. Stripping herself of the bed clothes she had found lying on her bed the night before she turned on the taps and began to unbraid her hair. When the bath was full she slowly submerged herself and looked around for some kind of soap. She found a small blue glass bottle sitting by the side of the tub and opened it up. The scent of apples wafted out. Taking a deep whiff of the soap Amara hummed as she washed, reviewing all she had learned the night before.

Though Amara had just woken up, Legolas had yet to go to sleep. He was glad that his Elvin heritage allowed him to go for long periods of time without sleep. His night spent with Amara had left him feeling energized and excited. At the moment Legolas could be found in the infirmary. Though he normally hated the place he couldn't find it in himself to be a bad patient. The doctor was looking at his leg, deciding whether or not the crutches were still necessary. Legolas was hoping for a clean bill of health and a warning, however the doctor had other ideas.

"I don't know what you were expecting me to say your highness; it's only been a day, there is no way you'll be off those crutches so soon. Come back in two weeks and maybe there will have been enough improvement." With that the doctor dismissed Legolas.

On his way out Legolas passed the room he had stayed in up until just yesterday. Suddenly Legolas had a flash back to the night of meaningless chatter he had has with Amara. He smiled at the room and continued out of the infirmary on his way to go meet Wilya down by the stream so that they could gather berries for the festival that was coming up.

When Legolas met Wilya she was sitting with her feet in the stream. Legolas sat down next to her placing his crutches to the side before giving his sister in law a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning beautiful!" Legolas said

"Good morning yourself. What has you in such a good mood this morning?" Wilya asked, smiling at Legolas' curious happiness.

"Would you believe me if I said I had no idea?" Legolas asked.

"Not at all."

"Then you wouldn't believe me." Legolas stated, causing them both to break out into laughter.

"Legolas, brother, you sound positively giddy." Wilya laughed.

"I am." Legolas said.

"You know who you remind me of right now?" Wilya asked.

"Who?"

"Me, the day after my first date with Tavas." Wilya smiled, remembering back to when Tavas and she had courted. Legolas laughed at Wilya's insinuation. "So are you Legolas?" Wilya asked.

"Am I what?" Legolas asked. When he received no answer except a raised eyebrow he immediately knew what she meant. "In love? No, of coarse not." Legolas said shaking his head. Stopping the movement Legolas thought for a moment; he knew Amara was plain in looks but for some reason he found that beautiful, she was lost in this world and he wanted to help her be found, he could talk with her for hours and not notice a minuet passing by. There were so many things about her that were strange and unusual, like her vegetarianism, and he wanted to know about every single one. But he had only known her for three weeks, love couldn't happen so fast, could it? Legolas looked over at Wilya who was looking at him with a smirk playing on her lips. "Am I?" he asked.

Wilya laughed. "Only one way to tell and forgive me for sounding cheesey but," Wliya said, "what does your heart tell you?"

"My heart?" Legolas said, "It has no idea what to think. How did you know you were in love with Tavas?"

Wilya thought about her time with Tavas, a smile on her face. "It was soon after I had met him, long before we began courting. You were there. We had all gone to the pond at night… remember."

Legolas did remember. They had all snuck out Legolas and Tavas gotten in big trouble when they returned. "Father was so angry when we got back. We were grounded for a year." He said.

"The longest year of my life. Anyway, it was that night, we were all swimming around and we lost sight of Tavas. I was frightened beyond belief that we had lost him. Then he popped up behind me, scared me half to death but I was relieved to see he was still alive. That night I went home and tried to imagine life without him, and I couldn't." Wilya stopped and looked at Legolas, he looked thoughtful. "But we didn't come here for talk of love did we?" Wilya said before getting to her feet and helping Legolas up. The two then went off into the woods to gather the berries they came for.

Later that morning Amara had gotten out of her bath and changed into a pale pink dresses from the bureau. After finding the brush that Aara had used the day before and pulling it through her hair Amara slipped on her white hospital slippers and left her room to go wander around the palace halls. A smile seemed to be permanently etched onto her face as she walked through the halls staring at all of the art work on the walls.

"Someone's happy today." A voice whispered in her ear causing Amara to jump slightly. Turning around her smile grew when she saw it was Tavas.

"Good morning Tavas." She said.

"That it is." Tavas said giving Amara s curious glance. "Might I ask why it is so good for you?"

"I honestly don't know, I just woke up in a good mood." Amara said turning and beginning to walk.

Pausing for a moment Tavas jogged quickly to catch up with Amara's quick stride. "It seems that randomly good moods are contagious today."

Raising an eyebrow Amara stopped and turned to Tavas. "Really? How so?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but when she and Legolas returned they were both in very good moods." Tavas said looking at the portrait behind Amara's head.

Whitout knowing why Amara's mood began rapidly going down. "Where did Wilya and Legolas go?" she asked, nervously awaiting the answer.

"They went out early this morning to collect berries for the festival we're to have tonight." Tavas said.

"Festival?" Amara asked, "What festival?"

"It's the vernal equinox." Tavas said as if that explained everything. "Ah and so we speak of them so they appear." Turning to look in the direction that Tavas' eyes had traveled in Amara saw Legolas and Wilya coming in their direction. Amara's eyes quickly moved from Wilya to Legolas, and just as quickly Amara's mood began to pick up again. Until Wilya leaned in to whisper in Legolas' ear, reminding Amara that he was taken and that she refused to think of him as anything other than a friend.

"Maegovannen. Legolas , Wilya." Tavas said from over Amara's shoulder, bringing her attention back to reality.

"Hello Tavas, Amara." Wilya said giving both of them hugs.

"Hello Wilya." Amara said returning the hug. Being released from the almost death like grip Amara turned to Legolas and the giant smile returned to her face. "Good morning Legolas."

Returning the smile Legolas replied. "Good morning Amara. I trust you slept well."

"Very."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

"I was just telling Amara about the festival." Tavas interrupted.

"Are you going?" Wilya asked Amara.

"Ummmm… I guess." Amara said.

"Then we have to get you a dress." Wilya said grabbing Amara's hand.

"Can't I just wear one of the ones from my bureau?" Amara asked trying to keep up with Wilya, who had began almost running toward the tailor.

"No! Of coarse not. The festival requires special wear. To wear your everyday clothes would be insulting." Wilya said almost as if she were personally offended. Soon they stopped in front of a set of large ornate doors. Wilya let go of Amara's hand and swung open the door.

"Hithaeglir?" Wilya called out.

"Over here milady."" A voice called back from behind a stack of fabric. Grabbing Amara's hand again Wilya brought Amara behind the stack of fabric. Behind there was a tall woman slumped over at a table. The woman had her brown hair up in a tight bun and wore a pair of black framed glasses.

"Hithaeglir I need a dress for the festival tonight." Wilya said to the woman who had yet to look up.

"Was the first not suitable?" The woman, Hithaeglir, asked.

"Oh, no it was perfect. I need one for Amara, here." At the sound of the new name Hithaeglir looked up to see that there was another person with the princess.

"Oh maegovannen. I am sorry I did not see you there." Hithaeglir said standing up.

"It's alright. It's nice to meet you Hithaeglir." Amara said.

"So Hithaeglir do you have time to make the dress?" Wilya asked.

"Only if I start now." Hithaeglir said.

"Then let's get started." Wilya said cheerfully, ushering Amara over to a small stool in the middle of the room.

While Amara and Wilya were off getting a dress made they had completely forgotten about the two brothers left standing in the hallway watching them leave.

"Well… that was…"

"Odd." Tavas said completing Legolas' sentence.

"Very." Legolas said. Before the two began walking back down the hall.

The two walked in silence for a while, Tavas looking straight ahead while Legolas seemed to stare off into space, taking long glances out the window. Tavas glanced next to him when he heard a small sound coming from Legolas. He cocked a small smile. Tavas had noticed the way Legolas' smile had widened when he saw Amara, he had also noticed the fact that Legolas had forgotten Tavas had been in existence until the girls had left.

"So what was all of that about?" Tavas asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked stopping his humming.

"That, with Amara…I don't think your smile could have gotten any bigger." Tavas said. "If I didn't know any better I'd think…"

"I know exactly what you'd think and you'd be wrong." Legolas finished.

"Oh come off it Legolas." Tavas said.

"There is nothing to come off of." Legolas insisted.

"Sure there isn't" Tavas said.

The silence progressed until finally Legolas began to crack. "You know me being happy shouldn't make you automatically assume tat I'm… I'm…"

"In love?"

"Yeah that."

"You know Legolas, I wasn't going to say you looked in love." Tavas said.

"You weren't?" Legolas asked honestly curious.

"Nope I was going to say that if I didn't know any better I'd think that the rest of the Fellowship were coming for a visit. It is after all one of the few times you smile so widely. I do miss your smiles Legolas." Tavas said.

"What do you mean, I smile all the time." Legolas said.

"Not the way you used to." Tavas said. "But enough of that talk let's go back to talking about how you're going to ask Amara to the festival tonight."

"Quit it, brother!" Legolas said.

"Legolas, admit it! You find Amara attractive."Tavas said. Gaining no response he c ontinued. "I would be lieing if I said that she didn't look wonderful last night."

Legolas took his chance to change the subject, he could barely admit to himself that he found her attractive, he wasn't about to admit it to his brother, no matter how close the two were. "Speaking of last night, where did you run off to."

"Tinue had a nightmare and refused to go back to sleep until both Wilya and I were by his side." Tavas replied.

"That couldn't have taken all night." Legolas said knowingly.

"Well of coarse not but well Wilya and I had a few other things to do." Tavas said blushing, causing Legolas to laugh.

"Say no more little brother. Say no more." The two finally made there way out into a courtyard where Legolas took the first opportunity to sit down.

"Tired already? You must be getting old." Tavas said sitting down next to Legolas.

"Ha ha, very funny Tavas. I'll have you know these crutches are very hindering. And I have to keep them for another two weeks." Legolas complained.

"Poor little maiden Legolas." Tavas teased. "Do you need me to carry you to your room to get ready?"

"Well if you really want to." Legolas laughed holding out his arms. Throwing the crutches at Legolas, Tavas headed off to his room, leaving Legolas to bask in the sun a bit longer before heading off to his own room to bathe and begin to dress for the festival.

After being poked prodded and having yards upon yards of fabric being thrown at her Amara was finally allowed to leave so that Hithaeglir could put the dress together, with the assurance that Wilya would come and get her for the festivities. Not knowing what to do now Amara decided to try and find one of the gardens she knew must be around somewhere. Taking a few lucky twists and turns Amara found herself in the garden she and Tavas had visited. The one where he had picked a flower and stuck it in her hair. Walking through the garden she came to the spot where they had had a picnic. She laughed as she thought back to Legolas' reaction after she had licked his hand. She noticed a patch of orange tulips she hadn't noticed before. She leaned down to smell them and smiled at their delicate scent.

"Lady Amara?" A small voice behind her asked. Quickly turning around Amara noticed a small girl in what Amara had come to know as servants clothing.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I was asked to take you back to your room and help you ready for the festival milady." The girl said.

"Oh, hantalle." Amara said kindly before following the girl to her rooms.

For all of the poking and prodding she had to go through Amara was slightly disappointed to see the finished garment. It was a small plain dress in the deepest of greens. It was just about knee length with a rough cut and a strung together back. Amara picked up the dress and quickly went into the bathroom to put it on. Leaving the young girl in her bed room. When she put the dress on Amara turned to inspect in in the mirror. Her mouth dropped open at the sight before her. Looking in the mirror she looked like a fairy. The dress plain looking as fabric seemed to take on a new life when worn. Amara felt more beautiful then she ever had before.

'_Wow Ama you're beautiful.' Vega said from the doorway._

'_You really think so?' Amara asked looking hopeful._

'_Oh yeah. Ben would be an idiot not to ask you out after he sees you like this.'_

_Smiling at one another the two girls hugged and only broke apart when a car horn sounded from outside._

'_Have fun at homecoming Ama.'_

'_I will. Have fun at Amy's' Amara said before rushing down the stairs and out the door to meet her friends._

A knock on the door shook Amara out of her memories. Wiping at the tears she hadn't noticed had formed Amara walked out of the bathroom and presented herself to the girl.

"You look wonderful milady, but you'll have to take off the slippers, it's custom not to wear footwear." The girl bent to take the shoes as soon as Amara kicked them off. As the girl went to put the shoes in the bureau there was a knock at the door.

When Amara went to open it she saw Aara standing there.

"Aara!" Amara said stepping aside.

"I am here to fix your hair." Aara said.

"Oh I thought that…"Amara said motioning to the younger girl.

"Oh no milady I'm here to put on your paints." The young girl said.

"My paint? Oh make up." Amara mumbled to herself as she was ushered into a chair by Aara.

Aara and the young girl who Amara had yet to learn the name of began moving about at an exciting speed. Soon the two were done and stood back for approval. Amara looked in the mirror and saw the work that was done. Her hair was almost completely up in a Greek goddess style. On her face there was now small diamonds glued next to her eyes and the lids were a soft silver shadow, matching the bands keeping her hair up.

"I don't know how to thank you. " Amara said to the two girls.

They smiled bowed and then left. Amara couldn't help looking in the mirror, she had never felt so beautiful, not even that homecoming night, where she had finally been asked out by Ben Rancher her 9th grade crush. They had broken up a few weeks later but they were still friends afterwards.

Her musings were interrupted by the creaking of the door. She stood up and turned to face Wilya who had just walked in. Wilya was in a pale blue dress in the same style as the one Amara was wearing, Wilya's hair was down though with small flower buds entwined in a few almost unnoticeable braids.

"You look amazing" They said at the same time.

Smiling and laughing Amara spoke, " So should we get going?"

"Let's" Linking arms the two began walking to an unknown destination.

"So where has Tinue been? I haven't seen him all day." Amara asked.

"He's been in classes and the sleeping. So that he could stay up for the festivities." Wilya said, leading them out of the palace and through the gardens. About halfway to where the festival was to be held they came across Tavas and Legolas making their was to the party as well.

"Tavas!" Amara called quickly. "Legolas!" The men stopped and turned to see who had called, both smiling and waving back to the women. Both were dressed in pants that were cut roughly at the knee and held up by some form of rope, and were without shirts. Their hair was down with small braids hanging down the sides. Legolas only had one crutch with him. As the four met up they embraced and ventured on together.

Amara had a hard time not staring at either princes' toned and muscled chests. Amara was instantly reminded of the glimpse of Legolas' completely naked body she had gotten and prayed that she wasn't blushing. The four made there way into the woods.

"I thought you all didn't go into the woods?" Amara said confused.

"We don't go into the woods on the south end, this end is fine, it's free of spiders. Legolas said.

The deeper they went into the woods the thicker the trees got. Amara was thankful that it was still light out. The trees began to get so thick that they had to walk in a single file line, Legolas first , then Wilya, Then Tavas and then Amara. Amara didn't want to say anything but she was getting a little scared. It was hard to tell where Tavas was going after he got through each line of trees and even though Legolas had told her that there were no spiders on this end, Amara still vividly remembered her last encounter with one of the giant spiders and had no need to repeat the incident. Sensing her fear Tavas slowed down and as Amara came around the next tree, he grabbed her hand and quickly leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"It's alright, we're almost there," He said before heading off again, holding her hand the whole time. Amara felt her heartbeat speed up and a smile grew on her face as she followed Tavas, relishing in the feel of her hand in his.

Soon enough The denseness of the tress abruptly gave way to a huge clearing, where it seemed thousands of people were gathering. There were small stalls and tables scattered around and in the center of it wall was a large pile of wood, that men dressed the same as Tavas and Legolas, were adding to continuously.

"Wow." Amara said still being pulled along by Tavas.


	12. Dance With Me

A/M: Okay first off sorry for the long wait and two in order to get rid of any confusion, Tavas is married to Wilya, Tinue is their son. Legolas it Tavas' older brother and is in no way attached. Amara believes that Legolas is the one married to Wilya, because he's always playing with Tinue and kissing Wilya on the cheek. So Amara likes both Tavas and Legolas but since she thinks Legolas is taken she's trying to focus her attention on Tavas, she is however failing miserably at this. I hope that cleared up any confusion anyone may have had

Now On With The Story

* * *

Music flooded her ears as Amara was lead into the clearing. Tavas lead Amara up to a log where Wilya was helping Legolas to sit down. Tavas let go of Amara's hand, but she didn't notice. Amara felt as though her senses were being over loaded; the sounds of the music, the sight of all the beautiful people around her, she could smell and practically taste the wonderful foods being made at stalls around the clearing, and to top it all off the entire area had a feeling she just couldn't place.

Feeling so overwhelmed, Amara didn't even notice Wilya run off to meet with friends, or Tavas going to help the others build up the would be bon fire. Amara sat down on the log next to Legolas, not noticing his presence. "Wow." Was all she could say.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Legolas asked, startling Amara out of her trance like state.

"More than…" Amara said." I've never seen anything like this."

"Just wait until sunset." Legolas told her scooting over slightly. "That's when the real fun begins."

"What happens at sunset?" Amara asked, her curiosity peaked.

"They light the fire and the real dancing begins." Legolas said.

Amara glanced to where the music was coming from and noted a few people dancing around. "You know no one ever told me exactly what this festival was for. Tavas mentioned the equinox, but nothing else." Amara said hoping to gain more information.

"The equinox is the beginning of spring. Tonight is the night we celebrate that and all that come with it." Legolas said.

"What comes with it?" Amara asked, curiously.

"Life. Spring is when everything is reborn and life begins again. It's also when love is at its most abundant. Tonight there is no doubt you will encounter many proposals and declarations of love. This is the night that love is revealed." When Legolas finished he looked at Amara. Her face was one of awe and shock.

"Wow. All of that… in one night?" she asked.

"Yes." Legolas said.

"What do you mean it's 'the night that love is revealed'?" Amara asked.

"Around midnight all those who wish to have pure love in their lives throw something into the fire that represents them. When it burns nature makes sure all love in their life will be pure. They even say that…"

"Oh Legolas come now. Don't listen to him Amara." Wilya interrupted. "It's all a bunch of old wives tales."

"I don't remember you calling it all a bunch of old wives tales when you were a part of the burning not so long ago." Legolas said causing Wilya to roll her eyes.

"Oh do be quiet!" Wilya said before someone yelled to her and waved her over. "I'll be back later." She said before leaving.

Legolas shook his head at her retreating back.

"What do they say?" Amara asked, pulling Legolas' attention back to her. She knew he was taken but still, she didn't have to like it.

"You sure you want me to continue the 'old wives tales'?" Legolas asked. Amara gave and enthusiastic nod that caused Legolas to laugh. "Alright then, they say that if you're lucky enough, and the time is right, the flames of the fire can show you your one true love. The one you're meant to be with for the rest of your life."

Though they hadn't noticed it throughout Legolas' tale, he and Amara had moved closer and closer and were now nearly on top of one another. As she looked over at the two talking, Wilya smiled, it was obvious that the two were meant to be together, at least in her opinion. Walking over to a group of men Wilya tapped Tavas on the shoulder.

"It may not take as long as we thought." She whispered in his ear. Tavas placed his arm around Wilya and lead her to where the dancing was beginning,

Amara was asking more questions about the festival that Legolas was happily answering when a blonde girl who looked about the same age as Wilya came over. "Prince Legolas, Maegovannan. " The girl said.

Legolas looked up and smiled at the girl. "Maegovannan Súth." He said.

"Who is your friend?" Súth asked Legolas, batting her lashes at him.

"This is Amara; she's a friend I met on my travels." Legolas told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Amara said and stood, putting her hand out to be shaken. Súth looked at the hand for a moment before shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Anama, was it?" Súth said.

"It's Amara actually." Amara corrected her.

"Yes, well. I must say Legolas; I was horrified to hear about your accident." Súth said forgetting about Amara immediately.

"It was nothing too bad. Just a fracture or something, like that." Legolas said as Súth fawned over him.

No longer had feeling wanted, Amara wondered off to try and find Wilya, or Tavas, or even Tinue, just someone she knew. Luckily it didn't take long for her to find someone. While watching one of the bakers Amara felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around, and found Aara at her back. She was dressed much like Amara only her dress was a little shorter and was a daisy yellow color.

"Hello Lady Amara." She said sounding nervous.

"Hello Aara." Amara said, smiling, glad she had found someone. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm well, and yourself?" Aara asked.

"I'm alright. I have to say I'm glad I ran into you, I was feeling rather alone." Amara said truthfully.

"Is Prince Legolas not here?" She asked.

"He is, though he is rather busy at the moment." Amara said pointing to where he was with the young woman.

"I see." Aara said.

Though she didn't want to admit it, to herself, or anyone else for that matter, Amara was jealous, of the blonde, so she did what every normal person does when jealous. She ranted. "Can you believe that girl sitting there, blatantly flirting with him like that?" Amara said.

Aara looked at Amara and saw the jealousy growing in her. "Why shouldn't she flirt with him? If she is interested in him, she has every right to do so." Aara said.

Amara was shocked. "How can you say that?" she asked.

"Well it is not as though he is promised to anyone, or courting anyone, or even married." Aara said. Amara looked to Aara, confusion glittering in her eyes. However before she could ask for an explanation, Aara was pulled away by another young girl and Amara once again found herself to be alone.

Amara walked to a more deserted part of the clearing and sat down on a log. What did Aara mean Legolas wasn't married. He was with Wilya; they had a child… didn't they? Amara was confused. If Tinue wasn't Legolas' son then whose was he? While she thought about Tinue and his parentage Tinue had found his was from the other young ones and was now climbing the log to sit on Amara's lap.

"Hello Amra." He said when he reached her.

"Oh! Tinue, you scared me." She said, helping the child onto her lap.

"Amra, what are you doing all the way over here?" The little boy asked.

"Thinking about you." She answered honestly and with a smile. Tinue laughed.

"Want to come dance with me?" Tinue asked smiling up at her.

Amara smiled. "Sure." She said placing Tinue on the ground and then taking his hand. As she was pulled by the young boy over to a group of small children dancing, Amara found herself placing the issue of Tinue's parents at the back of her mind. Amara laughed as she watched the kids dance, and tried to mimic their movements as she laughed with them.

Legolas had watched Amara leave out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to ask her to stay but he could barely get a word in with Súth talking a mile a minute. He also didn't want Amara to have to suffer through the torture of the woman's inane drivel. He was getting desperate to find Amara, it was almost sunset and he wanted to make sure she saw the lighting of the fire. She had seemed so excited about it when they had been talking earlier. Finally Súth stopped to take a breath and Legolas made an excuse to leave her stating he needed to speak with his brother. Unfortunately she decided he needed to have help standing. Luckily she didn't follow him to his brother. Finding Wilya and Tavas near the edge of the clearing Legolas asked if either of them had seen Amara.

"Right over there, dancing with Tinue." Wilya said pointing out the group of younger children that Amara was dancing with. It seemed that Amara was dancing with all the children and had even gotten a few of the older elves and elleths to join in.

"There about to start the lighting." Tavas pointed out. "We should probably gather Tinue, this is his favorite part."

"I'll get him, and Amara." Wilya said, giving a kiss to Tavas and making her way over to the dancers.

"So Legolas, are you enjoying yourself?" Tavas asked.

"I was." Legolas replied, earning a raised eyebrow. "Súth decided she needed to speak with me and insult Amara at the same time."

"Ah." Tavas said, understandingly. "So she's still after you?"

"So it would seem." Legolas said.

"It is too bad your heart is already taken." Tavas said with a sly smile. Before Legolas could reply Wilya was back with Tinue and Amara. Amara was laughing at something Tinue had said before he pulled off with Wilya to go get as close to the fire as his mother would let him. Amara continued walking towards Tavas and Legolas.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Tavas said.

"Very much so." Amara said smiling.

"There about to start the lighting" Legolas stated.

"I know I have to admit I think I'm more excited than Tinue" Amara said.

"Speaking of whom I think he's about to run out of his mothers arms and into the fire, excuse me for a while." Tavas said as he started off in the direction of his family.

Suddenly it got very quiet as everyone turned to watch the lighting. There was a Young man who made his way through the crowed with a torch, when he reached the wood pile he touched the torch to the bottom of the stack and then walked around the stack of wood. At first it seemed as though the wood wasn't catching fire then as soon as the circle was complete and the young man had stepped back the circle flared up, the flames reaching higher than the trees. Amara startled by the sudden burst of flames grabbed Legolas' hand and hid her face in his shoulder at the sudden bright light.

Legolas smiled at Amara's actions. It was adorable, and he had to admit that the feel of her face pressed against his neck was not an unpleasant one. When the light dimmed and the flames shrank to a normal size and everyone broke into applause, Amara's face left his shoulder and she looked over at the flames.

"Wow." She said.

Without looking at the flames, Legolas agreed, "Wow is right." He said, gazing at Amara's profile. "Wow is right."

The music started up again, and Amara turned to Legolas. "Care to dance?" she asked.

"I'd love to but…" Legolas trailed off looking at his crutch.

"Who cares about your crutch?" She said, "Come on let's dance. She pulled him by their still conjoined hands, being mindful of his leg, and began dancing, getting Legolas to dance on his good leg and crutch. The entire time, they were watched by a pair of jealous blue eyes.

Legolas and Amara were soon joined by Wilya, Tavas and Tinue. As they danced to the upbeat tunes played by the bands. It was only when Legolas picked Tinue up and put him on one of his shoulders to dance with him that Amara remembered her earlier conversation with Aara.

When the band finished their song the gained a round of applause and began another song, this one much slower. Wilya took Tinue from Legolas so that they could have a mother son dance, and Tavas had gone off somewhere halfway through the last song. Amara had stopped dancing and was preparing to leave the makeshift dance floor when Legolas held out his hand. Smiling Amara grabbed it and went to place her other hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Hold on one minute." Legolas said putting up one finger and hobbling off to the side lines, leaving Amara to feel alone and stupid amidst dancing couples. He soon returned though, this time without his crutch. "There it should be a bit easier now. I just have to be carefully not to put to much pressure on it." He explained when Amara gave him a funny look. "Now where were we?" He asked picking her hands up and placing them as they should be. Amara and Legolas smiled at each other and began dancing. As they danced Amara and Legolas slowly moved closer and closer together. They were so close Amara could feel Legolas' breath ghosting along her skin. Her thoughts were racing. Legolas smelled like fresh cut grass, and the feel of his arms around her was causing Amara to go weak in the knees. Before she could even think about him in any way Amara had to find out if what Aara had said was true,

"Legolas?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?" He whispered in her ear causing her eyes to close.

"What are you to Tinue?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean are you his friend, his uncle?" Amara asked without having to out right ask if he was the father.

"I like to think I'm both." Legolas said. "I'm also his second father, if anything were ever to happen to Tavas, and Wilya, I would take Tinue as my own son." He explained.

'So Tavas is his father. That means that Tavas and Wilya are married.' As everything come together in her mind Amara felt more and more like an idiot. "Oh." Was all she could say in return. 'Of coarse Tavas was Tinue's father. He looked just like him. And he was so affectionate.' Although she felt stupid for making such and important mistake she was relieved that she could now enjoy the feel of Legolas' arms around her without feeling as though she were doing something horribly wrong. Now more relaxed Amara melted slightly into Legolas arms.

Legolas was confused about why Amara wanted to know what he was to Tinue but, as she relaxed in his arms afterwards he couldn't find a reason to care why she had asked. It was becoming harder and harder for him to continue to tell himself he wasn't in love with this girl. As the music played he continued to hold Amara and dance with her head on his shoulder, feeling more at ease than he had in a long, long time.


	13. Lucky Charm

A/N: Once again I am terribly sorry for the long wait and I hope you will all forgive me. And for those of you in C2s this story has been added to a C2 entitled The Worst of The Worst. I take it as a compliment that people pay enough attention to the story they feel the need to attack it indirectly!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Neither Legolas nor Amara wanted the dance to end, the same, however, could not be said for Súth who while dancing with her own partner had trouble keeping for glaring at the brown haired nobody in her prince's arms. What made her the angriest was that this girl, Amara, made him smile more than she could. Legolas obviously liked Amara, and that would have to be changed.

When the song finally did end Legolas and Amara slowly pulled apart; both still smiling. Legolas had forgotten all about his bummed leg, so as the next up beat song began he began to dance, consequently putting far too much pressure on his leg causing him to suck in a quick deep breath and grab at his leg, throwing himself off balance. Luckily for Legolas Amara heard the intake of breath and was able to catch Legolas as he began to fall. Maneuvering him so that his arm was around her shoulder and hers around his waist Amara helped Legolas over to the log he had placed his crutch by. Amara helped Legolas to sit down and sat next to him, allowing Legolas to keep his arm around her shoulder as they sat.

"Well, at least we've now discovered that dancing on a bummed leg doesn't work to well." Amara said, trying to bring some light to the moment.

"I never would have thought…I mean come on, who would know that putting pressure on a fracture could hurt?" Legolas said sarcastically, causing Amara to laugh. Looking around Amara spotted an over turned stump not to far from where they were.

"Wait right here." She said turning to Legolas and pointing at him. She quickly got up and went to go get the stump.

Súth saw Amara leave and saw her chance, thinking quickly Súth stopped dancing and dragging her dancing partner with her made her way quickly to Legolas.

"You highness, are you all right, you've stopped dancing?" Súth asked her hand still clutching her partner's.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little tired." Legolas said wishing this bimbo would leave before Amara got back.

Letting go of her date's hand Súth sat down next to Legolas and began to fawn over him. Wanting to divert her attention Legolas asked about her partner. Feigning feeling bad for forgetting introductions Súth quickly introduced the two. Unfortunately for Súth Legolas began talking to her partner more than her.

As Súth was failing miserably at attempting to gain the Prince's attention Amara was trying desperately to find a way to transport this stupid log. At first Amara thought she could carry it but it was too heavy for her, she could lift it but she couldn't move it more than a few inches. She could have rolled it but there were too many people around, she might accidentally have rolled over one of them. Her problems were soon solved by a young elf who while drinking with his friends had noticed the strange girl struggling with a stump. Putting his drink down and making his excuses he left his friends and walked up to the young girl.

"Do you need some help?" He asked. Amara jumped slightly, having been startled by the elf.

"Ummm… yes actually, I'm trying to move this stump." She said her cheeks flushing.

"I see, and might I ask, why you're trying to move this stump?"

"My friend hurt his leg and I was going to move this over to him so that he could be more comfortable." She said suddenly feeling as though it was a stupid idea.

"Hmmm.." The elf was a quiet for a little while, making Amara nervous and defensive, she was just about to tell him to either help her or leave when he spoke again. "Well then we better get moving, don't want your friend to be uncomfortable for long, now do we?" He said before bending to pick up the stump. Amara shocked, quickly bent to help him, knowing that it must have been even too heavy for him. The two slowly made there way through the dancers.

"Where is your friend?" He suddenly asked from behind the log.

"Over to your left." Amara said.

Legolas was in the middle of speaking with Súth's date when he noticed a rather tall moving stump headed in their direction. He quickly told the elf he was talking to move over. When the elf did move over, Legolas saw that along with the stump came at least one body. Súth and her date soon noticed the stump too. Amara and the elf made it over to Legolas and quickly put the stump down. Before bringing her attention to Legolas Amara thanked the elf who had helped her.

"What's this for?" Legolas asked when Amara turned to him.

"It's so that you can put your leg up. It's supposed to help to keep your leg elevated." Amara said, noticing that Súth and some other elf she didn't know had come by while she was gone.

"Hantalle." Legolas said smiling up at Amara.

"Oh don't thank me, he did most of the work, with out him I wouldn't have been able to move it." Amara said, pointing to the young elf that had helped her and realizing she didn't know his name.

"Well then hantalle." Legolas said nodding at the elf.

"It was no problem at all Your Highness." The elf said bowing. "I would however ask one thing in return."

"And what is that?" Legolas asked.

"To know the name of your beautiful friend here, we unfortunately skipped greetings." The elf had walked around the stump to stand next to Amara.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mara, my name's Amara." She said.

"Amara." He repeated, taking her hand and kissing it causing her to blush violently. When he stood back up he leaned into Amara's ear and whispered, "Orod." Before backing up and saying a bit more loudly that he had to return to his friends.

Amara stood there for a moment speechless, forgetting about everything around her she grabbed the hand Orod had kissed with her other, and shook her head. Amara turned back to Legolas, Súth and the elf she didn't know.

"Well he seemed like a nice young elf." Súth said a very wide smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess." Amara said. "Here let's get your leg up on here." Amara said bending to help Legolas put his leg on the stump.

"Right." Legolas was watching the elf leave. He seemed so familiar but Legolas couldn't seem to place him.

When Legolas' leg was on the stump a rather awkward silence fell on the small group.

"I think I'm going to go dance again, Súth will you be joining me. Súth as well as her date and Legolas had all seen the interaction between Amara and the young elf, and feeling confident that this elf would do her job for her Súth agreed and apologized for leaving so quickly. Amara took the spot Súth had vacated. Both Amara and Legolas watched the dancers for a while before Amara turned to Legolas.

"Are you alright?" Amara asked.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." Legolas said forcing a smile. "You know," he said "You don't have to sit with me, you can go dance, or find something to eat, you must be starving."

"Actually I'm not hungry at all, too much excitement I guess." Amara said.

"You can still dance." Legolas said, then dropping his smile some added, "I'm sure the elf who helped you would love to dance with you."He couldn't help it, Legolas was jealous. He may not be ready to admit he loved this woman but that didn't mean others could have her.

"Orod" she said.

"What?" he asked, confused by her answer.

"His name was Orod, and if it's all the same, I'm content right here." Turning to look at Legolas she smiled. Smiling back Legolas went back to watching the dancers.

Legolas and Amara sat in silence for a long time before the silence was abruptly broken by a loud scream from off to the right, quickly snapping her head over to look at what had happened Amara saw a young elf girl throw herself at a young elf boy and begin to kiss him passionately.

"He must have proposed." Legolas said looking over at the happy couple as well and smiling at them. "I've always imagined proposing on this day." He confided.

"It's kind of like Valentine's Day." Amara said more to herself.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Legolas asked.

"It's supposed to be the most romantic day of the year, it's in February. All the couples go out to dinner, buy each other presents and just spend the day doing special things for one another." Amara said.

"Why?" Legolas asked. "I mean this is a celebration of spring, is that just a celebration of love?"

Amara thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess it is. I mean the story behind it is a romantic one."

"I'd love to hear it." Legolas said.

"Well it started back in ancient Rome, an old civilization, and there used to be a law saying no young men were allowed to be married. The law was set in place by and Emperor who wanted all of his soldiers to be completely immersed in military life. If they had wives and families to come home to then the Emperor thought that it would be more looked down upon to go to war. So anyone caught marrying people was thrown in jail or killed. There was one man St. Valentine, who was still performing marriages secretly, he refused to stop, no matter what the law said. He was caught and thrown in jail. There was a celebration coming up soon after he was thrown in jail. In Rome it was illegal to have someone in jail while there was a celebration so the day before the celebration, February 13th, every one in the jail was killed, including St. Valentine. The marriage law was later dropped and every February 14th, the day the celebration occurred, we celebrate what St. Valentine did by telling those we love, that we care."

"That's such a sad and beautiful story." Legolas said.

"Yeah, it is." Amara said.

"Oh look over there." Legolas said pointing across Amara to a young elf who was entertaining the children by breathing fire.

"Cool" Amara said.

"You want to go for a walk?" Legolas asked.

"You sure you're up for it?" Amara asked.

"I think I can manage." Legolas said taking his leg off the stump and propping himself on his crutch, with a little help from Amara. The two walked side by side, Legolas pointing out little bits of excitement and people she might like to know, while Amara looked on in awe. They were joking and laughing as they walked into the part of the celebration where goods and wears were being sold and traded. They walked past stalls of bread and cloth and things when out of the corner of her eye she saw a glint. Looking over she saw that it came from a stall selling jewelry. Grabbing Legolas by the hand she led him over to the stall and began to look around. As she was looking at a thing of rings Legolas focused his attention to a hanging selection of necklaces and bracelets. He didn't see anything too spectacular until he caught sight of a silver and gold intertwined band that had a hanging blue jewel in the shape of a star. Legolas picked it up and looked at it, it was almost perfect.

An older elleth came up behind Legolas and saw the trinket he was holding. "That is a beautiful choice sire."

Legolas turned and looked at the older woman, "It is, but it seems to be missing something." He said still examining it.

"If you want, I could place more jewels on it." The old elleth said.

Legolas thought about it and decided to see what she had. The old woman went behind a small counter and pulled out a small box. When she opened it there were many tiny jewels some in plain shapes others custom made into special shapes. Legolas looked up from the jewels to see Amara still looking around the stall. He thought about all he knew of Amara and decided to get three more gems to put on the bracelet. He decided along with the blue star he would get a small round diamond, just like those by her eyes and he also spotted a small green gem that looked like a pillow. Those were the only other gems he found that he liked. He did however spot and unusual orange gem he felt should be on there, unfortunately it had no shape. Thinking about what the best shape for the gem would be he thought of the gardens, Amara seemed the happiest in the gardens. He quickly decided on the shape of a flower, which one was the question; he didn't want to ask Amara, because he wanted the bracelet to be a surprise. He looked at the flowers in her hair. Most of them were small white rose buds, however at the side there was a medium sized orange tulip he hadn't noticed, and he was sure Amara hadn't either. He thought it was perfect though, and asked the woman if she could make the gem in the shame shape as the flower. She could, but it would take some time. The gem wouldn't be done for a few days yet, the elleth asked if he wanted to leave the bracelet as well. Legolas declined and said he would pick up only the gem at a later date, and paid the woman from the small pouch that was attached to his rope belt.

"Find anything you like?" Legolas asked, holding the bracelet in the hand holding the crutch.

"Everything." Amara said with a laugh, "But nothing I need desperately."

They started walking back out among the stalls, going into a few more. They finally reached a stall selling sweet buns that smelled too good to resist. Amara's stomach began to growl loudly, causing her to blush. Laughing at the noise Legolas bought her one. They walked back to the clearing and took a spot on the edge of the goings on to sit and let Amara finish her food. When she was done Amara laid back on the grass, staring up at the stars. Legolas laid on his side propping himself up on his elbow, still secretly clutching the bracelet he had bought earlier, and looked down at Amara who had no choice but to look up into his eyes.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

"It's the most fun I've had in a long time." Amara said. "Are you?"

"Yes. I had almost forgotten how much fun these celebrations are." Legolas said leaning back on both elbows so that he was no longer covering Amara.

Amara sat up on her elbows too and looked over at Legolas. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I actually haven't been to this festival in a while." Legolas admitted. "I was away for a long time, and when I came home, I just didn't want to come. This is my first time here in; well it's been a long time."

"Where were you?" Amara asked genuinely interested.

"I was at war." He said. "When I came back…"

"It didn't seem to matter?" Amara finished for him.

Legolas looked over at her. "Exactly."Legolas sat up and reached for his crutch. "Could you help me stand up?" he asked.

"Sure." Amara said wiping off her dress as she stood, then reached for Legolas' hand. When Legolas was up Amara tried to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let her. Looking up at his face Amara shot him a questioning look. Without saying anything or even looking up Legolas took the bracelet in his hand and draped it over her wrist, carefully letting go over her hand so that he could you both to do the clasp. Looking down at her arm, Amara saw the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen, hanging from her wrist. She looked up at Legolas who was staring right back at her a nervous smile on his face. Amara was completely speechless; she had no words at all.

"Do you like it?" Legolas whispered grabbing both of her hands in his.

"I love it." Was the most Amara could manage to whisper back. Smiling at each other they didn't notice their faces coming closer and closer together. Just as their lips were centimeters apart and their eyes half closed Wilya shouted for them causing them to jump apart.

"There you two are!" She shouted. "Hurry or you're going to miss it!" Breaking free from Tavas who had been holding her by the waist. A very energetic Wilya grabbed Legolas and Amara's hands and pulled at them to follow.

"Are they drunk?" Amara asked.

"Probably. "Legolas said with a half smile. Looking away from Amara Legolas noticed everyone beginning to move, couples and children to one side everyone else to the other. Suddenly he knew what was going on. Quickly he grabbed Amara's hand and pulled her along. "Hurry!"

"What's going on?" she asked trying to keep up with Legolas' surprisingly fast pace.

Stopping suddenly causing Amara to nearly run into him Legolas stood smiling. "It's midnight."

Amara looked over Legolas' shoulder and saw people lined up clutching small trinkets, and she suddenly remembered what Legolas had told her about earlier. "But I don't have anything to throw in." She said not wanting to give up her newly acquired bracelet

Legolas frowned, and then looked around. Behind him was a small patch of flowers. He turned around and bent awkwardly with his crutch and picked a lily and handed it to Amara. "Now you do."

Amara looked at the flower smiled and grabbed Legolas' hand and let him pull her into line with the other single elves who were chattering away.

"So how does this work?" Amara asked.

"When you reach the front of the line you throw your gift in and stand there the flames will change the color of whatever you throw in then go back to normal." Legolas said.

"But what about what you told me earlier, about the true love stuff?" Amara asked.

"Well, it's never happened before." Legolas admitted.

"Well what's supposed to happen, in the stories?"

Legolas thought for a while, he could only remember one story where that had ever happened. "The flames still change color, but they grow to twice the size they are now and looking right in the middle of them, your true love's face appears."

"Wow." Amara said as Legolas finished. Suddenly they heard a roar of applause. Looking up ahead they saw a young girl walk away from the fire to stand with her parents.

"It'll be our turns soon." Legolas said.

Amara was staring in rapt attention at the fire as each elf came up to fire tossed in their trinket and watched what happened. As she watched the fire she grasped the flower Legolas had given her tighter to her chest. Suddenly the person in front of Amara went up, it was almost her turn. When the person walked over to meet their family Amara was still standing still. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go on." Was whispered in her ear, and with a small push she walked toward the fire. Standing before the flames that were twice her size she took her flower kissed it and softly tossed it into the flames, and she waited. It almost seemed as though nothing would happen but then the bright orange flames turned bright yellow and seemed to grow a few inches but no more. As the flames quickly returned to normal there was a round of applause. Amara looked up, tears in her eyes, and walked off. Tavas and Wilya moved to the front to greet her, but were confused when she walked right past them.

Legolas watched as Amara pushed her way through the crowd. He would have run after her but everyone was watching him, waiting to see what their prince would find in the flames. Luckily though Legolas saw Tavas go after her, he knew Tavas would console her until he could. Legolas hobbled up to the flames and pulled a handkerchief out from his pouch and tossed it into the flames. The effect was almost immediate. The flames roared up ward to reach the sky and turned a brilliant shade of white. The crowd went silent. Everyone was shielding their eyes from the light. Everyone including Legolas missed the flame pop out of the fire and take the shape of a young human girl and run away or saw the picture of the new girl in town appear etched in the flames. When the flames died down, people began to uncover their eyes. A slow murmur started up. Legolas slowly uncovered his eyes and not believing what had just happened slowly walked toward Wilya turning back only once to watch the flames.

* * *

A/N: As always read and review please :-D 


	14. Flames of Envy

Amara wasn't watching where she was going. She didn't care at that point where it was, she just needed to get away. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but as those flames glowed yellow all she could think about was Vega. Every good time, every bad time, the last time, all of the time ever spent with her sister came flooding to the foreground of her mind, and she couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly collapsed where she was; tears pouring like a flood from her eyes.

She shouldn't have had the music up so loud; it wasn't like her parents had never fought before. If it had been quieter then she would have heard the phone, she could have gone and gotten Vega, and Vega and she would be safe at home. She wouldn't have to be in this weird place that may not even exist, she would be home with people who cared about her, people who loved her, and she would have her Vega with her.

She crying so hard she was shaking. Suddenly there was a roar behind her. She turned and as she looked she saw a white flame shoot to the sky. She stared at her, the steady steam of tears still flowing, only silently this time. She couldn't tear her eyes away until as suddenly as the flame had gone up, it went down, and the sight of it was once again blocked by the trees. Trying to calm herself Amara turned back around, only to feel the pressure of a hand on her shoulder. Turning only her head Amara looked up, but instead of meeting smooth skin and bright eyes that she thought would be there she saw white hot flame. Quickly jumping up and back against a tree Amara's heart beat sped up. When the flame didn't move she looked closer at it. She couldn't believe what she saw; the flame was the exact shape of her sister. Quickly Amara slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She stared at what could have only been a mirage, and it seemed to stare right back at her. Suddenly the thing's head turned back to look into the trees. Turning its head back it slowly walked towards Amara, who was frozen in fear and shock. The thing grabbed hold on the bracelet Legolas had given to Amara, and suddenly it was gone.

Amara stared at the bracelet not believing what she had seen. Suddenly she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Aara coming towards her. She walked towards Aara scared and shaking with streaks of tears down her face. When she reached Aara, Aara grabbed her by the arms.

"Amara? What happened?" Aara asked.

"I…I… I don't know." Amara said before once again breaking down.

Aara, being smaller than Amara couldn't hold her for very long, so she lowered both herself and Amara to the ground, comforting Amara as she cried.

Tavas soon came upon the two girls on the ground. Before he could even ask what was wrong, Aara had shushed him. She motioned for him to come over. He kneeled by them and started to slowly rub circles on Amara's back, just as he did with Tinue when he woke from a nightmare. They sat that way until Amara's crying had subsided somewhat.

After a while Amara pulled out of the embrace she was in and stood up wiping at the streaks on her face. "We should get back." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Tavas asked.

"Yes." She said walking off toward the festival. Tavas followed directly after Amara, Aara stopped a moment and bent down picking up the orange tulip she had put in Amara's room. She had found it on the floor and thought it went perfectly; Amara didn't seem to have noticed it was there.

When the three of them emerged from the woods Wilya and Legolas were there to greet them. Both immediately running over to them the moment Amara emerged from the woods.

"Amara are you all right?" Wilya asked hugging her.

"I'm fine." Amara said as she was released.

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked taking her hand in his.

"Yes, I'm sure." Amara said giving his hand a light squeeze. "Why don't we go dance?" she suggested.

"Amara," Aara called. Amara turned around. "This fell out of your hair." Aara said holding the flower out.

"I didn't even know you had put it in there." Amara said taking the flower from Aara's out stretched hand.

"It was on the side, towards the back." Aara said as Amara stuck it behind her ear.

"Thank you," Amara said "Let's go dance" Amara, still holding Legolas' hand pulled him towards the center of the clearing where the dancing was still in full swing. The band was in the middle of a slow song, having just finished a ceremony of love it was only fitting. They stopped before they reached the dancing area so that Legolas could place his crutch down, before they headed into the crowd. Amara placed one arm around Legolas' neck, and the other in his hand, and they began to dance. As they danced they got closer and closer together. Legolas couldn't take it any more; he needed to know what had happened.

"Amara?" he asked, "What happened?"

Amara sighed, "It was nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have reacted like that." Legolas said taking a hand and lifting her chin with it. "I've never seen anyone react like that over nothing."

Looking into Legolas' eyes Amara pleaded with him, "Please Legolas, I just want to forget about it for now."

Legolas stared into Amara's eyes for a moment before nodding and letting her chin go. They went back to dancing Amara now resting her head on Legolas' shoulder.

When the slow song stopped Amara went and got Legolas' crutch for him so that he could continue to dance with out fear of injuring himself further. They continued dancing until dawn, when the celebration ended.

Legolas and Amara found Tavas and Wilya on their way back to the palace; they had long ago lost Aara. Wilya was carrying a sleeping Tinue in her arms. Amara, herself felt as though she could have fallen asleep right then and there as well, if it weren't for the fact that she had no desire to be trampled by the mob all leaving the same place and heading in the same direction.

When the five of them reached the palace Wilya and Tavas went off in one direction to their rooms, saying their goodbyes, while Legolas insisted on walking Amara to hers. Reaching the door Amara immediately opened it and walked in, Legolas following her.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Legolas asked, still worried about Amara after what had happened.

Smiling Amara walked up to Legolas and took his hands in hers, "I'll be fine. I promise." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Okay." Legolas said, "Good night then." With that Legolas let go of Amara's hands and turned and left.

Amara sat on her bed for a moment before quickly running out of her room. "Legolas!" she yelled down the hall at him. Legolas stopped and turned, waiting where he was so that Amara could catch up to him. "I wanted to thank you, for the bracelet." Amara said, having remembered that she never did thank him. "It's beautiful." Quickly she rose up on the balls of her feet and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking quickly back to her room. Legolas sat there shocked for a moment before quietly whispering, "You're welcome" and heading off to his own rooms, a smile on his face.

Back in her room Amara closed the doors and headed to her bath room. She began taking out her hair, she took out the small white rose buds before the orange lily. Holding the lily in her hand she went back out into her bed room and placed it in the vase beside the red one Tavas had given her. Both flowers looked out of place, but Amara didn't care, she went back into the bathroom and continued to take out her hair. When she was done she gave a quick wash to her face then changed into night clothes. It didn't matter how late in the morning it had become Amara was determined to sleep, so after changing she jumped into bed, her new bracelet still on.

While Amara slept most of the town was still going strong. Though many children had gone to bed, the adults merely needed a change of clothes and maybe a bath. After putting Tinue in his bed and changing her clothes Wilya left her and Tavas' rooms and decided to take a walk. On her walk she ran into King Thranduil.

"Hello father." She said as he began to walk beside her.

"Good morning Wilya. Did you enjoy your night?" he asked.

"Very much, Tinue has tired himself out, Tavas is with him." Wilya informed him.

"Was it just the three of you again this year?" The King asked.

"No, Amara came with us…." Wilya said leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Oh …" Thranduil said looking somewhat downcast.

"As did Legolas." She finished with a smile.

Thranduil quickly looked up at Wilya, looking at her face for some sign that she was joking. When he found none he smiled brightly. "He is finally coming back to us I think." Wilya said, voicing the hope that they were all feeling.

"I hope so." Thranduil said. "He hasn't been at all the same since he returned. Some of his changes have been for the better but many for the worse."

"Well love does tend to help." Wilya said, gaining an odd look from Thranduil.

"Love?" he asked.

"Yes, love. Last night at the burning, the fire grew and glowed when Legolas tossed his gift in. I did not see who it was; the fire was so bright I had to shut my eyes. Though I have my suspicions" Wilya said.

"And what might they be?" Thranduil asked.

"Sorry father, I do not wish to say, in case I might jinx it." Wilya would say no more on the subject.

After his encounter with Amara in the hallway Legolas couldn't sleep. He didn't think he could stand much longer either, so making his way to the nearest garden he found a fountain and sat on its edge. Looking up at the statue he saw the familiar woman dancing, he had found his way to the statue where he had began to teach Amara Sindarin. He smiled at the memory, it was the night he began to fall for her, of that he was sure. Legolas' head was spinning; it was all happening so fast. She had been there only less than a month and most of that time was spent unconscious in the healing halls, yet the moment she awoke she was important to him. Legolas had no trouble believing in love at first sight, but this wasn't that. When he had first seen her she was disheveled and awkward, and in her undergarments, but she had smiled at him and shook his hand as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He hadn't been in love then, had he? He had thought her just another human girl his brother had saved, but then that night after dinner, she was wearing a blue dress, and by the fountain in the moonlight… in that moment no one was more beautiful, and there was no where he would have rather been than beside her. He was sure of it now; he was in love with Amara Crin, the confused lost human from some other world. However be fore he would admit it to anyone else there was one thing nagging at the back of his mind. The fire had done what all the stories said it would when it showed true love, but he had covered his eyes. Whose face had shown in the flames? What if it wasn't Amara, and he was wrong, he didn't love her; he only thought he did because she was something new. He decided then that before he told anyone, admitted it to anyone else, he would find out whom the fire had predicted.

As the day went on, the members of the palace went about their day as normally as they could. Chores were done, walks were taken, lessons were conducted, and business went on as normal. There was one oddly common thing found through all of this though; everyone could be heard talking about what had happened to Prince Legolas last night during the burning; apparently the flame had blinded everyone around. The first time in millennia that the fire had shown a soul mate and no one had seen it, which meant that no one could stop talking about it.

In the courtyard on the south side of the palace sat eight young elleths drinking tea and talking about the news of the day, the most beautiful of the eight had a rather devious smile on she heard the latest news.

"No one saw it; I don't even think the Prince himself saw it." One of the green eyed girls said.

"Well, almost no one saw it." Súth said gaining all eyes on her. Smiling she said, "I could see it all very clearly."

"Who was it?" The seven other girls asked, dying to know.

Súth tried to look bashful as she told them, "It was me." The seven other girls gasped in disbelief.

"You're so lucky." One said.

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself." Súth said, hiding her smile behind a sip of tea.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know this is one of my shorter chapters but meh. Read and PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. You Can't Mean Me

A/N: Hello everyone, I have another chapter for you! I don't know how good it is, but I hope you like it….

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Weeks went by before the subject of the festival was brought up again. Though the King had tried every possible way, short of torture, to find out whose image had been in the flames no one was telling. Every guard was forced to keep an ear out for news, however the only information found was that a few of the ladies of the court seemed to know but wouldn't say anything, almost as if they had been sworn to secrecy, and Legolas, himself, had all but locked himself in the library and hadn't spoken to anyone for longer than a moment. The King was getting desperate, if his son finally knew of his true love he should be rushing to the alter with her by his side. It was because if this dilemma that King Thranduil could be found brooding in his study in front of a large window.

"Father?" Tavas asked carefully entering his father's study. Turning to face his son, he motioned for Tavas to enter. "Father I was wondering if you would be joining us for supper?"

Thranduil sighed, "I suppose so" he said not tearing his gaze from the tree tops outside.

"Give it up father. Legolas isn't saying anything. Maybe he isn't ready to be married yet." Tavas said placing a hand on his father's shoulder causing the white haired man to turn and face him.

"Why would he not be ready to be married? He is 997 years your senior, you are happily wed to a beautiful elleth and have a beautiful son, whom Legolas himself loves as a son, why would he run from that?" Thranduil begged for understanding.

"You and I both know he has been through much, it has obviously taken its toll on him. He was forced to mature more than he was ready for; perhaps he just wants the time back. And what does it matter anyway? He has all of eternity to find his bride and make her his." Tavas' words had their desired effect on his father.

"I suppose you're right. Come let us go, we wouldn't want to keep the others waiting." The two then made their way to the dining hall where Wilya, Tinue and Amara waited.

Wilya, Amara and Tinue were sitting in the family dining hall waiting for Tavas to arrive with or without his father; they had stopped waiting for Legolas days ago. Tinue was playing with his mother while Amara sat quietly gazing at the shimmering gems on her bracelet. Though Amara had tried to continue with her new life as best as she could, but as hard as she tried she couldn't get the images of yellow and white flames out of her mind, she had been noticeably withdrawn, but surprisingly no one had said anything to her.

When Wilya had calmed Tinue enough so that he was now sitting on her lap playing with a small soldier figurine she turned to study Amara. She knew something was wrong, and she desperately wanted to know what it was. But every time she went to ask Tavas would stop her. 'Well, Tavas isn't here now' she thought before clearing her throat, causing Amara's attention to be drawn to her.

"Amara, how are you?" she asked subtly. "Fine." Was not the answer she was hoping for but it was the one she was given. "Really Amara, there is no use lying, I know something is wrong. I will ask you once again, how are you."

Amara stopped, she knew Wilya was only trying to help, but she didn't want to talk about it. She chose the safest answer she thought possible. "I'm surviving." she said before turning back to fiddling with her bracelet. Wilya opened her mouth to ask Amara again about what was wrong only to then be interrupted to the arrival of Tavas and the King. The meal soon began with no more talk about the changes in demeanor. There was light conversation throughout the meal, though it was participated in very little by Amara or the King. Dinner was only slightly more than halfway through when a guard burst in began feverishly whispering to the ear of the king. Though the others in the room couldn't hear what had been said they were all in agreement that it must have been very shocking news when the king jumped up from his seat and sprinted from the room.

"Where is he going?" Tavas asked the guard who was still in the room.

"I don't know sire." The elf said.

"What did you say to him?" Amara asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"There was news of the Prince's true love."

"Well what was it?" Wilya asked, growing more impatient by the second.

"Some one saw her, the woman in the flames. "All eyes were on the elf that had brought the news.

"Well who was it? Who was it who saw her?" Tavas asked. Both he and Amara already on their feet, Wilya slow to follow.

"Lady Súth" As soon as the words left his mouth Amara and Tavas shot off, Amara following behind Tavas who seemed to know exactly where to go.

Amara chased Tavas down hall after hall dodging staff members and people of the court who stared on wide eyed. Soon they reached the room that had apparently been their destination. Neither dared enter but both presses the ears close to the door like young children trying to hear their parents talking about a surprise. The walls, however, were too thick and neither could hear a thing, even Tavas with his elfin hearing couldn't make out even one word. With their eavesdropping plan having failed the two waited far more then impatiently outside the door. They were lucky in that it didn't take long for the King to reappear from what was a drawing room of some sort. The King moved swiftly past Tavas and Amara, ignoring, or not hearing Tavas ask his father what was said. The Lady Súth did not follow behind the King however. Amara and Tavas followed behind curiosity, fear, and anticipation gnawing away.

Amara was dying on the inside. Legolas had a true love, she had heard bits and pieces of the rumors that had circulated the day following the festival but hadn't, until now, believed they could be true. She quickened her pace and strode beside Tavas begging every deity she knew of that she would find out what was going on, and quickly.

Her prayers were answered as King Thranduil banged open the doors to the palace library. The sound of the banging doors echoed through the vast room soon to be followed by a parade of pounding feet.

The king stormed through the library determined to find what he was desperately searching for.

"Legolas!" the King said in a booming voice that bounded from the walls. "Is it true?" the King asked his son, whose head had shot up from behind the large tomb he had been reading. He was close to finding the information he was looking for, and was more than a little angry and being disrupted, although he did not show it.

Standing in his father's presence Legolas asked, "Is what true?"

"It has been found that your love was shown to you on the night of the equinox. Is this true?" The King asked knowing very well what the answer should be.

Legolas stared at his father, using all his strength to keep his jaw from falling in disbelief. He wanted to tell his father the truth that though his love should have been shown, he didn't see who it was and that was why he was in the library day and night, desperately trying to find someway to see the vision again, but he looked over his father's happy face and he couldn't. Legolas knew his father wanted him in love and married, believing that Legolas had found true love, made him happy. Legolas couldn't bear to take that from him, so he lied. "Yes father, it is true."

"You saw her yourself?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes father." Legolas lied. "Father, why do you ask this?"

"I was informed today that another beside yourself saw your love in the flames." Legolas' eyes widened at his father's response. Someone had seen what he had not?

"Who did they tell you they saw?" Legolas asked curious.

"The same elleth you did, Lady Súth" As the last word left King Thranduil's lips Legolas' mouth did fall open, as did both Tavas and Amara's

Amara couldn't believe it. Súth the cold mean hearted girl who had treated her like an annoying bug, was the true love of the kind, funny, gorgeous man she had just begun to like.

Unable to suppress the urge Legolas shouted, "Súth is not my love!" Legolas' outburst startled all that were in the room. "Whoever gave you that information lied. Súth was not who I saw." Legolas said letting his voice fall back to a normal level of sound.

"Are you certain son?" Thranduil asked, suddenly feeling angry that he had been duped.

"Yes." Legolas said, and he was. Legolas hated Súth there was no way that she could possibly be his true love. "Súth must have been inebriated when she looked into those flames, because that face could not have been mistaken for hers."

"Then who was it Legolas?" Tavas asked, speaking for his father who was unable to speak at that moment.

Legolas hadn't thought of that. He hadn't expected to have to name his true love; he hadn't thought that far ahead in his lies. Thinking on his feet Legolas said the first name that came to his mind. "Amara, It was Amara."

His answer not only shocked his father and Tavas but himself. All eyes slowly turned to Amara, who stood in the middle of it all shocked and frozen where she stood.

"Me?" was all she could ask. It was the question all eyes were asking.

Legolas, just like the others in the room, couldn't help but stare at Amara. He felt horrible, and relieved at the same time. He was glad Súth couldn't claim him but he felt bad that he had dragged her into his lies. He had to do something to help.

"I'm sorry." He said, all eyes traveling quickly back to him. "I didn't want to say anything. You've only been here a short while, and we barely know each other. I didn't want you finding out this way." He said looking only at her. The room was silent.

Thranduil started to leave the room, only to stop and speak. "Legolas, come with me, we must speak in private." Giving one last look to Amara Legolas followed his father out of the library.

Legolas silently followed his father down the hall and into his father's study. When the doors closed behind them Thranduil broke the silence.

"Legolas, tell me now, are you positive that Amara is your love?" he said seeming fearful and angry.

Legolas was confused, his father liked Amara that he knew. Why would he be angry that she was his true love, he should be happy. "Yes father. Father what's wrong? I thought you would be happy."

"I would have been happier if it was anyone else, but not her." Thranduil said, sitting down in a hard mahogany chair behind a large desk.

"But, you like Amara. You've told me so yourself." Legolas said.

"Yes I do like Amara, but I love you." Thranduil said causing Legolas to furrow his brown. "Son, have you forgotten? Amara is human, she is mortal. If she is your love, and you give yourself to her and she to you, you will both die."

Legolas had forgotten she was mortal. He hadn't thought about that. 'But she may not be my love. I need more time to figure things out' Legolas thought.

"I hadn't forgotten." He said, "It is why I've been secluded these past weeks. I have been searching for answers to that problem."

This news did not help Thranduil's mood which had fallen even further.

"I do not plan to give myself to her right away." Legolas said going over and kneeling before his father's feet. "She may be my true love, but I barely know her. It will take time before I will be able to commit to her, and I am certain she has no immediate want to be married to an elf she hardly knows."

Though Thranduil was still not happy, he was glad that Legolas would not give himself right away, it gave him time to find away to get Legolas out of this mess that the fates had created. Putting on a smile Thranduil turned to his eldest son. "Do what you must." He said patting Legolas on his shoulder. Legolas smiled at his father and then left the study to return to the book he had been reading.

While the confrontation between son and father was occurring in the study there was a very uncomfortable conversation between two friends occurring in the library.

"You are Legolas' true love." Tavas whispered.

"No", Amara said, refusing to believe what she had been told. "No I can't be. There must have been a mistake. There is no way that I could possibly…"

"Legolas saw you himself. You are his perfect match."

Amara shook her head, and said it again, "No, no I'm not!" Her voice began rising and she repeated herself. "No! Oh God, this is not happening. No, no it can't, it's not fair!" was the last thing she said before stumbling her way out of the library as fast as she could. She stumbled down through the hallways until finding herself in a dead end corridor. Pressing her back against a wall she slumped down to the floor and put her head in her hands repeating the word no over and over.

Her head shot up as she heard a pair of feet slowly walking toward her. When she looked at whom it was it was not a friendly face. There before her bending down to her level was Súth.

"What's wrong Amaba?" Súth asked, masking her smile into a look of concern. 'I know what's wrong. I've got your Prince' she thought maliciously.

Amara ignored the fact that Súth had once again said the wrong name on purpose. "It's nothing."

"Oh come now. You can tell me." Amara said nothing. "After all you can tell Legolas anything, and well I am to be his bride." Súth smiled as she said the word bride.

"Oh really? How exactly are you to be his bride?" Amara snapped.

Súth smiled lightly, "I'm his true love, we're practically engaged." Súth said.

Amara laughed once harshly. "Oh yes I'd almost forgotten you little claim of being in his flames." Súth's face flashed an angry look. "The King asked Legolas whether or no it was true. He said it wasn't you. He never saw you, he saw someone else."

Súth's face darkened. "Well who did he see then, because the image I saw was unmistakable."

"Legolas said you were probably drunk when you saw it." Amara said still goading the elleth before her.

"Maybe I was, that still doesn't answer my question, who was it?" Súth was shocked. The girls had said even he hadn't seen who it was, that was what her whole plan had rested on. The Prince hadn't seen who it was therefore he would believe whoever said they had. She claimed to see someone, herself, he believed her, she married him and gained the crown, it was fool-proof. Unfortunately not as fool-proof as originally thought.

Amara looked straight into Súth's eyes staring dangerously with a blank face. "It was me. He saw me." She said evenly.

Súth fell back onto her bottom with shock. "You?" she asked.

"Yes me." Amara said.

"But you hardly know him. You will really marry a man you don't know?" Súth said. Her plan may not have worked the way she had wanted but Súth would be damned if she let that little human girl have what was rightfully hers.

"No. I'm not going to marry him." Súth perked up upon hearing those words. "I don't want to." Amara said.

"Well what are you going to do? You're his true love; he'll want to marry you." Súth said.

"I don't know." Amara said, hanging her head.

Súth thought for a moment. "You could…"she stopped.

Amara's head raised and she looked skeptically at Súth "I could what?" she asked

"You could, make him hate you." She said. Amara looked away; she didn't want Legolas to hate her. True she didn't want to marry him either, she didn't love him, but she did like him. "He won't want to be friends when he's destined for you."

"Is there any other way?" Amara asked.

"Well, it's a long shot, but, you could help him fall in love." Súth said.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"You two barely know each other, right?" Amara nodded. "Well then Legolas can't possibly be in love with you. In fact he's probably just as confused as you are, so all you should have to do is make him fall in love with someone else. Then you and he can put this whole mess behind you." Amara liked the plan.

"I'll do it." She said standing up.

Súth stood up as well. "Will you be needing any help?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Amara said, carefully plotting in her head. The first thing she had to do was find Legolas. "Thanks Súth" she said before walking off to find Legolas.

Súth waited until Amara was just out of ear shot, "No, thank you." She said before heading off to her room to begin her planning.


	16. Drunken Streams

A/N: Hey every one I know it's been a long time(not entirely my fault due to the fact that i tried to up load this like 60 times and ffnet wouldn't let me ) but here it is the next update! YAY! So I think I'm gonna have to up my rating soon, though so far I think I've stayed within the boundaries of T-rating, but I'm just warning you all in advance. I appreciate all of you putting up with my lack of ability to update quickly, and I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Legolas left his father's study the smile that had been plastered on his face suddenly shattered. What had he done? Not only had he lied to his father, he had dragged another poor soul into this mess with him. Hopefully soon he could find what it was he was looking for and then this whole mess could be cleaned up. So far he had had no luck but he felt that he may be coming close to finding something. Unfortunately he now had the more pressing matter of what to do about Amara; she now believed that Legolas was in love with her, and that he wanted to marry her. What was he supposed to do about her? He didn't have much time to think about that however because as he looked sown the hall he saw Amara heading in his direction. Legolas quickly looked around for a room to duck into unfortunately Amara saw him before he could hide. Legolas stopped dead in his tracks while Amara merely paused a moment before heading straight at him.

"Legolas." Amara greeted, stopping a foot away from him.

"Amara, I…" Legolas couldn't get another syllable out.

"Could we, could we talk?" Amara asked looking and feeling like a nervous wreck.

"Of course." Legolas said gesturing that they should find a more comfortable place to talk. The two walked side by side in silence before coming to a small balcony where they sat on opposite ends of a wooden bench. The silence stretched a bit longer before Amara finally decided to bite the bullet and say what she needed to.

"Legolas, I… I can't say I'm not surprise, shocked even, because I am. I don't know what you expect from me, but …"

"I don't expect anything from you." Legolas interrupted. "I'm just as shocked as you are, and just as unsure of what to do." Legolas sighed and looked away.

As Legolas looked away Amara studied his profile, and took a deep breath. "What, what normally happens…you know in the stories, when this sort of thing happens?"

Legolas looked back at Amara, "Well, the two lovers normally fall into each others arms and are married within weeks if not days."

"I can't marry you." Legolas was shocked by the blunt answer even though it should have been expected. "I don't want to marry someone I don't love and I can't love someone I don't know." There was a pregnant pause where neither knew what to say. While the pause stretched Amara thought, 'If I'm going to do this, I want to be at least partial honest with him. All I have to do is get to know him, then find the girl he should be with, it's that simple. Might as well start now.' "But, maybe…maybe we could try to get to know each other, and see what happens." Amara couldn't look at his face, she felt horrible about leading Legolas on, but it had to be done.

Legolas didn't know what to think, Amara was willing to try to love him. Legolas got a strong sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, but at the same time another smaller and more ignorable warm feeling shot through his chest. "I'd like that." He said.

Amara let a small smile grace her features, "Maybe we could start with another Sindarin lesson?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, when would you like to start?" Legolas asked.

"How about tonight, after dinner?" Amara said.

"Perfect." With that Legolas and Amara stood up. Legolas grabbed Amara's left hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before leaving and heading back to the library.

After Legolas was out of sight Amara fell back down into her seat with a small thud and a sigh. Everything always had to be messed up with her didn't it? She wasn't sure if what she was doing was right but for now it would have to do, she wasn't going to marry Legolas, but she wasn't going to lose his friend ship either. She lay down on the bench and closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing, and unconsciously fiddling with her bracelet.

After Amara had left him Tavas sat in the library his head propped up on his arm as he sat in the seat that had been vacated by his brother, a look of deep thought marring his features. He had heard all the stories and knew the tale by heart just as Legolas did, and his story didn't fit. If Legolas had seen Amara why hadn't she seen him? That was how it always happened in the stories; both lovers saw each other in the flame, that's how they both knew it was meant to be. It was never one without the other. And it was most certainly never people of different species, but then again how many humans had ever joined in those festivities, and yet there have been tragic matches between the Elvin and human cultures. Very tragic ones indeed, it hurt Tavas to know his brother would become another of the tragic love stories his people sung at night as lullabies. Not bearing to think any more on the subject Tavas left the library to find Wilya and tell her what had happened.

New traveled quickly around the castle and by dinner everyone who worked or lived there and a few who did not, knew that their poor beloved Prince Legolas was fated to a cursed love. It was certain that by sunrise the whole kingdom would be talking about how the strange new human girl had captured the Prince's heart. As the royal family and their guest sat down and ate it was very quite with only Tinue's childish stories filling the stale air. Everyone was uncomfortable and no one was eating, it only got worse when Tinue asked a question bringing up the subject that no one wanted.

"Amra?" He asked across the table. "Are you gonna be my new Aunt now?"

All eyes turned to Amara whose own eyes grew ten-fold. "Well Tinue," she began, clearing her throat. "I umm…I…" Amara looked at the face now staring at her and couldn't speak. Thankfully Legolas came to her rescue, or perhaps it was her doom.

"Now Tinue where did you get that idea?" he asked.

"At lessons, the teacher said he was happy that I was getting a new member of the family, and that you and Amra are getting married because you're in love and that's what in love people do." Tinue explained.

"I see… well Amara and I aren't getting married." Legolas told the child, now putting all eyes on him.

"But you love Amara." Tinue said. Matter-of-factly. The eyes that were watching the two widened slightly. "I know you do, so if you love each other you should get married."

Before Legolas got the chance to say anything the scraping of a chair against the floor brought his attention away. "Please excuse me." Amara muttered before quickly making her way to the door.

"Wait!" Legolas said quickly, stopping Amara in her tracks. "I'll come with you." He pushed his own chair away from the table and walked over to Amara who was by the door. He opened the door and gestured for Amara, who was now blushing fiercely, to go through. Amara nodded at him and made her was through into the other room.

There was an almost dead silence left by the departure of the two, which was once again broken by the only one there able to speak their mind. "Why aren't they getting married?" Tinue asked, still not understanding why two people in love weren't getting married.

"Well my little aran. It isn't that simple." Wilya said, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Why not?" Tinue asked.

"I don't know. Now finish your dinner." Wilya replied sufficiently ending the conversation.

Legolas and Amara walked outside into the garden where they had their first lesson in silence. Neither really knew what to say.

"Amara I…"Legolas began.

"So, what will you are teaching me tonight?" Amara asked sitting down on the fountain's edge.

Legolas quickly forgot whatever it had been that he was going to say, when he saw Amara sitting there. It was just like than night so long ago where all he could think of was how beautiful she was. He quickly cleared his throat. "What would you like to learn?" he asked.

"Whatever you can teach me." Amara said truthfully.

"Well we can start with family titles, if that's alright with you?" he said even more uncomfortable than he had been before.

"Okay." Amara sat with he back straight, ready to begin.

"Adar." Legolas said. Amara repeated the word. "It means father."

As the lesson progressed the two began to once again be comfortable in the other's presence and soon they found themselves sitting on the ground in front of the fountain, Sindarin long forgotten, talking about whatever came to mind.

"Are you serious?" Amara shrieked in laughter.

"Completely, I was soaked head to toe, with some nasty purple concoction, in front of the most important men in the city! Stop laughing! It was humiliating." Legolas said a smile on his lips as he tried to contain his own laughter. When the laughter had subsided he spoke again. "Okay now that you know my most horrible memory your turn."

"Alright, well I was at school one day and during lunch some idiot spilled his lunch all over my clothes. It was disgusting, so I ran into the bathroom trying to wash it off, only it was only making it worse. One of my teachers came along and heard me crying in the bathroom, well she was the drama teacher and when she saw what I was crying about she offered to lend me a costume to wear, well the only costume that fit me was this hideous elephant print poofy dress, so it was either wear the dress or wear my ruined clothes. I made a mistake and took the dress. Not so bad right? At least until I went to my next class and we had to stand up and give presentations on the animal we had chosen. Of course I had to choose elephants. So not only did I look like a freak I looked like an over achieving freak. Everyone made elephant sounds at me the rest of the week. In fact they still do, sometimes with the arm movement." Amara proceeded to show Legolas exactly what said movement and sound were like, throwing him into a fit of laughter that Amara soon followed in.

Suddenly Legolas had an idea. He stood up and grabbed Amara's hands. "Come with me." He said excitedly.

Without a second thought Amara let him pull her along. Legolas was never more thankful that his cast had been taken off last week; it would have been too much hassle if it had still been on. Legolas dragged them all the way to the stable, which was quiet and empty save for the horses, due to the late hour of the night, or morning, neither Legolas nor Amara knew what time it was anymore, not that it would have mattered anyway. Legolas told Amara to stay put by the front and keep look out, and she did. Almost as soon as he had entered the stable Legolas was back, Arod trailing behind him excitedly.

"Hop on." He whispered to Amara, who gave him a curious look before doing as he said. Legolas quickly got on behind Amara and grabbed Arod's mane; he then gave a light kick that sent Arod speeding away into the night, and sent Amara to hold onto Arod's neck with all her might. Legolas laughed, at Amara's antics and steered them out of the palace gates and down through the village, to an old abandoned stream. When they reached the stream Arod stopped abruptly causing Amara to lurch slightly. Legolas hopped down and carefully lifted Amara off Arod who then went to go drink from the stream. Once Amara got her leg's to work again she stood on her own and looked at the stream as Legolas walked over to a large rock.

"What are we doing here?" Amara asked. Looking over to where Legolas was lifting the huge rock.

"We are here to have a little fun." Legolas said reaching into a hole that the rock had been hiding. He pulled out two rather large bottles of wine, and handed one to Amara.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Well what you have is human made wine, and what I have is Elvin wine." Legolas said.

"Why?" she asked, watching as Legolas opened his bottle and took a swig.

"That way we can both get pleasantly inebriated." Legolas walked over to Amara and uncorked her bottle. She raised her eyebrow at him, and although she knew she shouldn't be drinking, she couldn't find a reason to care at that moment and took a swig, letting the bitter tasting drink flow down her throat. The two sat at the edge of the stream talking laughing and drinking, Legolas had quickly gone through over half his bottle of wine without noticing the dizzy, uninhibited state that he had entered. Amara however had barely made it through one fourth of her bottle before she noticed her head began feeling lighter. When she noticed she quickly stopped sipping from her bottle. Legolas however soon finished his off and threw it to the side. Amara placed hers off to the side and stood up a little wobbly to look for Arod who had wandered off during their fun. When she turned back around she noticed Legolas on the ground fighting to get his tunic off.

"What are you doing?" Amara asked.

"I'm gonna go swimming." Legolas said, his words just barely slurring together. Once his tunic was off he reached for his shoes, and after successfully managing to rid himself of the offending articles of clothing he turned to Amara wearing only his leggings. "You should come with me."

Amara was staring directly at Legolas' chest, not that he had noticed. She remembered seeing it before but she didn't remember it looking so smooth and hard, though she heard what he said she couldn't really get her mouth to work, so she merely nodded and as Legolas smiled and turned to rid himself of his leggings she quickly took her shoes and gown off. She looked up briefly as she stood in her undergarments and managed to catch a glance of Legolas' pale round bottom just as he immersed himself in the water. Before Legolas' head came back out of the water Amara stripped herself of her remaining clothing and jumped in behind him. They surfaced at roughly the same time. The stream was much deeper than Amara had originally thought it would be, and it was certainly much deeper than any stream she had been near in her entire life; her feet just barely hit the ground with enough space to keep her head and neck from going under. Legolas, being much taller had a good portion of his torso peaking up from the water as well. Both having consumed enough alcohol that their nakedness didn't bother them; they began a round of random swimming games, most of which included attempting to dunk the other.

Amara was trying to stay away from Legolas who was once again trying his best to dunk her. She swam away laughing as Legolas chased after. His longer, more muscled arms and legs let him catch up to her quickly, and he soon had her trapped, his arms around her waist. Laughing he pulled her to him as she squirmed and turned around causing herself to be pressed flush against him, her bare chest pressed against his, her nose bumping his face right below his. They were both breathing hard from laughter and exertion. The laughter from Legolas soon stopped causing Amara to look up to see what was wrong. She looked up and found Legolas' eyes staring straight into hers, and before she knew what was happening, she felt a light pressure on her lips as her eyes shut, of their own accord.

As soon as it had happened, it was over. It had been nothing more than be brief brushing of lips, it very well could have been an accident, and very well may have been because in the next moment Legolas had let go of Amara and made his way out of the stream. Amara followed, feeling more lightheaded than she had a moment ago. They both dressed quickly and Amara took a few more sips of her drink before both she and Legolas laid down on the grass and fell into deep alcohol induced sleep.


	17. Thank You Orod

A/N: I know what you're thinking no way there's actually another chapter? Well what can I say, the whole writers block thing, may actually be over, for now. Well…

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

The next morning Amara was rudely awoken by the not so gentle nudging of Arod. The horse's nose pushing repeatedly at her back caused Amara to unwillingly open her eyes and let in the harsh light. The sheer intensity of the light woke up the tiny dwarves living in her head and got them to begin beating at her brain. Very slowly Amara sat up with a small groan, closing her eyes once more.

'So this is a hang over.' She thought rubbing at her head. 'It's not so bad.' Opening her eyes again Amara took in her surroundings and became very confused at finding herself back in the stables rather than at the edge of a river. Amara took a chance and stood wobbily on her feet, using the wall to give herself balance. Once she got her footing Amara decided to head back to the palace. Not entirely trusting herself to walk Amara began to shuffle her feet through the straw on the ground only to come incontact with a rather large lump that moaned as her foot connected with it. Confusedly Amara bent down, her head still pounding and moved the straw out of the way in order to see what the lump was.

"Legolas?" she asked the lump in a whisper.

"Nosoloud…" came the slurred response as the lump sat up.

"Legolas…how did we get here?" Amara asked helping Legolas to stand.

"Uggghhhh… I guess Arod must have brought us." Legolas said before quickly falling back to the ground and emptying the contents of his stomach onto the barn floor. Amara said nothing but made a disgusted face as she watched Legolas begin to retch.

"Well yes Arod did do the carrying." Came a third voice. Looking over Amara saw the man she had met at the festival. Orod she recalled was his name. "but I like to think finding you both was a helpful feat." He said, placing a tray holding two hot mugs onto a small stool in the corner. Picking up one of the mugs from the tray Orod made his way over to Amara. "Here this should help, though it doesn't seem you need as much as the Prince here." He said motioning to the Prince who was wiping his mouth on his sleeve and standing up. Taking the offerd mug from Orod Amara thanked him and helped Legolas to support himself missing Orod's slightly angry took as she offered the cup to Legolas.

"Orod's right, I think you need this more than I do."Amara said to Legolas.

"Thank you" Legolas said looking from Amara to Orod, who had gone to get the other mug. Instantly after the first sip Legolas looked and felt slightly better. He and Amara quickly drained their cups.

"Wow, that's the best hangover cure I've ever heard of ." Amara said as Orod took the mugs back.

"It's an old family cure." Orod replied

"We can't thank you enough for what you've done," Legolas said feeling almost completely back to normal, "but I'm afraid we have to return to the palace father must be worried by now." Having left his hazy mind Legolas now noticed all of the looks Orod shot at both himself and Amara, ans was anxious to leave. For some reason he wanted Amara to stay as far as possible from this Orod.

"I understand completely," Orod said walking the two to the entrance of the stable. "I myself have work to do." He said to Legolas. Orod looked to Amara, "I hope to see you around soon though."

"Yes as do we," Legolas said, not letting Amara speak. Legolas gently took Amara's arm and led her away form the strong blonde elf toward the palace, suddenly feeling very defensive.

Legolas and Amara walked back to the palace in a somewhat strained silence. Both going over what they remembered from the night before. Amara knew she had had much less to drink and probably remembered more than Legolas. She remembered the lessons, the confiding in each other, the ride to the river, the drinking, the swimming. She remembered seeing Legolas' naked body and the feel of it against hers as he tried to dunk her, she even remembered the light brushing of lips, before they ended the night. That was what most bothered her this morning. She wanted to know why he did it, but she knew, he loved her, that was what had gotten them in the whole mess. She desperately hoped that Legolas didn't remember the kiss, if he did it would complicate things more. She had a job to do, find out what Legolas likes and then get him a new love, the more interest he thought she showed the harder it would be to get him to fall for another girl.

Legolas on the other hand remembered nothing past stripping off his tunic. He remembered getting the bottles, laughing with Amara and then feeling hot, so he had decided to go for a swim, after that most things were a blur. He had the oddest feeling that something important had happened though. His thoughts were interrupted by Amara.

"So how much do you remember?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not much," Legolas laughed slightly, "I remember wanting to go for a swim and then… nothing" he said honestly. "you?"

Amara lied, "About the same." She sighed inwardly. 'Thank god he doesn't remember.'

Legolas soon began to laugh, earning himself an odd look from Amara. "Sorry it's, just… we must hae had quite a bit of fun, and we can't even remember it."

"And you find that funny?" Amara asked.

"Well… yes, yes I do." Legolas admitted.

Amara gave a half smile and replied, " You are one of the oddest people I've ever met."

"Why thank you," Legolas said giving a small bow. The two finally found their way back to the palace where, as Legolas had predicted King Thranduil sat waiting, looking very worried.

As the worried old eyes finally settled on his missing son the King immediately felt relieved, before becoming angry at the boy's stupid actions, that is until he took a closer look. Legolas was smiling and laughing, he looked thousands of years younger, but the best part was that he looked happy. It had been a long time since The King had seen his oldest son smile like that. He could no longer find it in him to be angry. Thranduil walked away allowing his son to be happy, he would berate him for his foolishness later.

Legolas walked Amara all the way back to her rooms where they stood at the door. Amara was about to turn and enter her room when suddenly Legolas; hand was on the side of her face. Amara looked at Legolas' eyes which were planted firmly by her ear. His hand moved back to entwine itself in her hair and the slowly retreated. Legolas' eyes met hers and he held up the piece of straw he had just plucked from her hair. Amara laughed and reached out to pull a straw from Legolas' hair aswell. "we both might want to take a bath." Amara said.

"You're probably right." Legolas smiled. "Perhaps afterwards you'd like to go for a walk through town?" he asked.

Amara smiled, "sure, sounds like fun."

"I'll meet you back at the stables then." Legolas said.

"All right." Amara said before Legolas turned and walked away, turning back once to wave.

Amara entered her room and stripped herself of her clothes before entering the bath room and filling the tub. Amara took less time in the bath then she normally would have, spending her time just washing and fishing straw out of her hair rather than relaxing in the soothing bubbles.

Amara riffled through the dresses that Wilya had brought her, taking each one out and throwing it to the floor when she thought it was unacceptable. Finally she settled on a deep red dress with shorter sleeves. She then found a brush lying on the coffee table and ran it as fast as she could through her hair and rushed out to the stables to wait for Legolas.

On the way to his room Legolas was stopped by Wilya. "Legolas! There you are I've been looking for you all night and all morning! Where were you?"

"I was out." Legolas said still smiling.

"Out?! You were missing for hours! No one knew where you were…"

"That's not true I knew exactly where I was."Legolas interrupted

"You were the only one."

"No, Amara knew as well."

"Amara?" Wilya was instantly floored. Legolas and Amara had been together the hours they had been missing?

"Yes Amara, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late." Legolas placed his hands on Wilya's shoulders and gently moved her to the side before heading back on his way to his room leaving Wilya shocked in the hallway.

Amara found her way to the stables and made her way to Arod's stall. Hanging on the side of the stall was a sack filled with apples. Amara picked one of the apples out of the bag and held it out to Arod who gladly took it, letting Amara stroke his mane in return.

"Back so soon?" a voice said.

Amara turned around and saw Orod putting a beautiful brown gelding into a stall. "Legolas and I are meeting here. We're going into town." Amara said walking over to talk to Orod.

"And here I thought you just missed my company." Orod and Amara laughed.

"Legolas is a lucky elf."Orod said when the laughter died down.

"How so?" Amara asked.

"He's got you." Orod said lifting his hand to touch Amara's cheek. Amara felt a little odd having this man touch her, after all she had only met him once before but that odd feeling went away when she looked in his eyes. Orod had deep hazel eyes which were a striking contrast to the blue and green eyes she was used to seeing. She placed her hand on top of his and softy removed it from her face.

"Legolas doesn't have me." Though it was true, for some reason Amara felt as though she was lying when she said it.

"Really?" Orod asked, flipping his hand over to hold Amara's.

"Really."Amara said. Orod was about to say something when suddenly Amara's wrist started to burn. Amara pulled her arm away from Orod and looked down. A small pile of straw right by their feet had caught on fire causing Amara to scream while Orod quickly got some water to douse the flames. Luckily the fire was a small one and was easily disposed of.

"Are you alright?" Orod asked, noting the singed bottom of Amara's dress.

Looking down at the bottom of her dress Amara sighed, "Yes, I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about."

"What's nothing to worry about?" asked Legolas as he came into view.

"Nothing, there was a small fire and my dress was singed." Amara said.

"Fire?" Legolas asked shocked. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, we were just talking and the ground lit on fire, it was almost as if by magic." Orod said.

"Are you both alright?" Legolas asked.

"Yes we're fine, but we should get going." Amara said moving from her spot beside Orod to one beside Legolas.

"Alright, Orod, would you mind getting a carriage ready?" Legolas asked.

"Certainly your highness" Orod said before going about his business.

Legolas and Amara went outside to wait. They sat on the grass side by side watching the horses grazing. Amara touched her bracelet only to find that it was hot. Staring at the ornate piece of jewelry she got an eerie feeling about it. She quickly dropped her arm and tried to put it out of her mind, although the warm sensation on her wrist wouldn't let her.

Legolas watched Amara from the corner of his eye. She seemed more shaken by the tiny fire than he would have expected her to have been. He wanted to ask her about it but was stopped from doing so when Orod came to get them, informing them that their carriage was ready. Orod helped Amara into the carriage, letting Legolas get in himself, and then said good bye.

"So what are we going to do in town?" Amara asked.

"Ithough we could walk around, maybe get you some clothes of your own." Legolas said, "maybe even grab something to eat."

"That's probably a good idea considering how you emptied your stomach so quickly this morning," Amara joked, causing Legolas' face to glow bright red.

When they got to town they did exactly as Legolas had suggested. They went shopping. Legolas of coarse paid for everything. Begin conciouis of the fact that she wasn't paying Amara bought as few things as Legolas would let her get away with. Feeling bad that she couldn't pay him back. Eventually the two got some food from a street vendor and sat down on a bench out side of a small jewelry shop to eat. Once they finished their food Legolas convinced Amara to enter the store.

"I wanted to get something for Wilya, her birthday is coming up." Legolas said as they entered the store.

"You celebrate birthday?" Amara asked.

"Yes, why don't you?"

"No I do but, it's just, every year? That's what thousands of birthdays." Amara said.

"Well we don't celebrate every year." Legolas said.

"How often?"

"Every hundred years."Legolas said, catching a glimpse of the woman he had seen at the festival. "Why don't you look at those necklaces and see if there's anything Wilya might like."

"Okay." Amara said a little confused.

As Amara went to go look at the necklaces Legolas went over to speak to the woman. "Excuse me miss."

"Oh! Your highness! I assume you're here to pick up your charm." The woman said louder than the Prince would have liked.

"Yes. I am" Legolas said looking over to make sure that Amara hadn't heard.

The woman went into the back of the store, while she was back there Legolas quickly grabbed a bracelet. When the woman came back out with the charm Legolas quickly bought the bracelet and put the charm away.

"Well I got it." Legolas told Amara holding the bracelet up.

"Wow it's beautiful." Amara said.

"Thank you. I hope Wilya likes it. Are you ready to go home? Legolas asked, putting the bracelet away.

"Yea, I guess so."Amara said.

Legolas put his hand out for Amara. Amara hesitantly placed her hand in his and they walked back to their carriage.


	18. She's Perfect

A/N: Yay another chapter!!!! Okay so I may not be entirely over my writers block, I'm getting ideas but I'm having some trouble getting them down so I tried my best. Here you go.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

* * *

After returning to the palace Amara and Legolas separated. Legolas went to put the jewelry away in his room, placing the bracelet down on a table for one of the servants to wrap later. Legolas took out the charm for Amara's bracelet and looked at it. It was exactly what he had wanted it to look like. Legolas made his way into his bathroom and walked over to the corner. In the corner there was a loose floor tile that Legolas lifted. Placing the gem back into his pouch he placed the pouch under the tile. After hiding the gem Legolas decided to grab his bows and arrows and head off to the archery range.

Amara, not having anything to do decide that she would take a walk around the palace. No matter how many times Amara walked around the palace she never remembered where anything was and she was always impressed with everything around her. While wandering down a hallway that Amara thought led to the library she saw Aara coming out of a door.

"Aara!" Amara yelled. Aara turned around a waved to Amara. She waited until Amara caught up with her. "Hello Aara."

"Hello Amara." Aara said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, no I was just trying to find something to do." Amara said.

"Well there's always the library, or the gardens." Aara mentioned helpfully. "I would show you the way however I have to attend to my duties."

"Oh that's alright; I can find my own way." Amara said, "I'll let you get back to work now." Aara smiled, nodded and then continued down the hall.

Amara sighed and turned around determined to find something to do. Eventually Amara found the entrance to one of the gardens (she couldn't have told you which it was).Entering the garden, Amara heard laughter coming from her right, seeing a path way she decided to see what was going on. At the end of the path Amara saw a group of female elves giggling. Not knowing any of them Amara turned around as quietly as she could and tried to sneak away. Unfortunately she had already been seen.

"Amara!"

Amara cringed and turned around to see Súth waving at her. Amara waved lightly back. Súth turned to her friends and whispered something in Sindarin. Amara was pleased to find that she understood a few words of Súth's mutterings. When her friends mutter something back Súth waved to them and made her way over to Amara.

"Hello Amara." Súth said cheerily, looping her arm with Amara's and leading her off.

"Hello Súth." Amara said back.

"So," Súth said leaning in a bit closer, "I've been dying to find out, how things are going?"

"Things?" Amara asked, momentarily confused. "Oh thing!" Remembering that Súth had been the one with the rather helpful idea that she was attempting to put into action. "They've been… well kind of stopped."

"What do you mean?" Súth asked.

"Well I've been learning a lot about Legolas but finding a girl for him is the problem."

Keeping herself from tightening her already tight grip on the girl's arm Súth asked, "Why is that a problem?"

"I don't know any girls around here other than you and Aara." Amara admitted.

"Well," Súth smiled, "That's no problem at all." Súth quickly turned them around and headed back to her group of friends. Once they reached the group Súth began to mutter in Sindarin pointing to Amara, periodically. When she was done introducing Amara to her friends she switched into what Amara knew as English and continued the introductions. "Amara, these are the other ladies of the court, this is Cuio, Aiwendil, Balan, Maeg and Iavas."

"It's nice to meet you all" Amara said to the girls. All of them were tall blonde and beautiful, the only thing that seemed to vary about them was their eye color and the sharpness of their features.

One of the girls, the only one with brown eyes stepped forward. "It is nice to meet you too." She said giving Amara a hug. Amara was shocked by the friendly gesture but smiled and hugged the girl back any way. Súth proceeded to engage the group into conversation, making sure that Amara was thoroughly involved. Amara spent the rest of her day with the group of girls. They didn't do much more than talk, walk and eat the occasional meal, but Súth's idea of introductions had been very helpful. The girls had parted ways to go to each of their own rooms to get ready for dinner.

Amara found that she actually liked the girls. She also found that from what she knew of Legolas, none of them would be right. Iavas was nice but when a more intellectual subject popped up she tended to toss it aside or become furiously bored. Maeg seemed a little too rough, while being graceful and girly she had a sharp wit and a more than dry sense of humor. Balan was, well she was sweet and kind but a little too dull. Unlike Iavas who was simply bored with intellectual topics Balan was just…well for lack of a better word, stupid. Aiwendil was probably the best candidate. She loved the out doors, and loved to learn however she seemed to be too bookish. Cuio reminded Amara of an over active puppy. Cuio had been the one to embrace her when she had first arrived and had had no less enthusiasm for the rest of the day. Súth well Sùth was an obvious no due to the fact that though she may not be as bad as Amara had originally thought, Legolas seemed to despise her. Amara was back to square one, only this time she had new friends.

Amara's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She told the person outside to come in and was pleasantly surprised to see Aara, hair products in hand. Amara smiled and greeted Aara. Aara merely smiled back and gestured for Amara to sit so that she could begin to do her hair. Aara was unusually silent and it unnerved Amara. In the near month that Amara had been there she had thought that she and Aara had some sort of a friendship.

"Aara, is something wrong?" Amara asked.

"Of coarse not. Why do you ask?" Aara asked.

"You're acting kind of… I don't know, weird around me. I just want to know why." Amara turned to face Aara who had just finished putting her hair up.

Aara didn't answer; she just began to put her things away.

"Aara please." Amara begged.

"It is my duty to do your hair. I am not to speak to royalty unless spoken to and I am not to say anything that would upset the royalty." Aara recited.

"I am not royalty." Amara said.

"But you will be and it is best that we sever any ties now." Aara said.

"I am not going to be royalty." Amara insisted.

"Yes you will. Weather you choose to be or not. You are Prince Legolas' match and that requires you to marry him. Eventually it will happen weather you want it to or not." Aara said sounding distressed.

"Even if that's true, "Amara began standing and facing Aara, "You are my friend."

Aara said nothing for a moment. "I'm sorry, but my work is my life. I can't lose my job."

"And being my friend would do that?" Amara asked.

"No but going outside of my duties can." Aara said.

"Well I won't tell if you don't." Amara said. Aara smiled and then went back to putting her stuff away.

As Aara put her stuff away Amara watched her. Aara was a rather pretty girl, she wasn't as girly as the others she had met that day, but was by no means a tom boy, she could often be found in the library on her time off, and knew the gardens like the back of her hand. She wasn't too smart or too flightily, her work was important to her, but so were friends, she had nearly been in tears when she tried to get away from Amara. Aara seemed shy, but that was only when she was working, otherwise she was very outgoing. Aara was perfect. She and Legolas would be perfect together. Amara smiled to herself.

"Aara, what are you doing for lunch tomorrow?" she asked.

"I hadn't planned on anything." Aara said.

"Why don't we have lunch together?" Amara said.

"Certainly, would you mind having it on the south wing balcony? I'll already be over in that area." Aara asked.

"No Problem. I'll meet you there." Aara said before waving and leaving Amara's room.

Dinner that night was not just a family affair; the people of the court were there, so the meal was held in the hall with the long table Amara went through to get to the informal dining room. Amara made her way down the hall and was almost there when she ran into Súth.

"So Amara, has the hunt gotten any easier?" Súth asked as she and Amara walked together down the hall.

"Much easier." Amara said smiling. "I think I've found her."

Súth's eyes sparkled. She was sure that Amara had realized that Legolas should be hers she just had to make sure. "Who?"

Amara just smiled, "You'll see." The two then entered the dining hall and went to greet the rest of their group.

Legolas tuned out of the conversation he was having with one of the advisors. Normally he would have been paying rapt attention to the probably invaluable information he was getting but he hadn't seen Amara all day, and for some reason it bothered him. He finally spotted her at the top of the stairs; unfortunately he spotted Súth right behind her. His smile, that had appeared when he caught sight of Amara, dropped rapidly when he saw the two of them heading in the same direction and smiling and talking to each other. There was no way that Amara would befriend that horrible creature… would she? Legolas had to find out. He excused himself, breaking the advisor off in mid sentence and then headed toward the group of elleths that Amara and Súth had headed toward. Coming up behind the shortest in the group he tapped Amara on the shoulder. He was surprised by the enthusiastic greeting he received.

"Legolas! Just the person I wanted to see." Amara quickly turned to the group. "Excuse us." The elleths just smiled and giggled as Amara led the Prince away from the crowd of people.

"I must say, I've rarely been greeted that excitedly." Legolas said smiling at Amara.

"What can I say? I'm in an excited mood." Amara replied as she led them into and abandoned corner. "Are we going to have another lesson tonight?" she asked.

"If you want." Legolas answered, almost forgetting why he had wanted to talk to Amara in the first place.

"Great." Amara said and then began to leave.

"Wait a second. Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

"Back to the party." Amara replied.

"I have a question for you, well a few actually." He said.

"Shoot."

Legolas gave Amara a confused look but asked his questions any way. "Are you friends with Súth?" He asked getting the toughest of the questions out of the way first.

"I wouldn't go that far, but we aren't going to kill each other." Amara said.

'I wouldn't be too sure of that' Legolas thought. "In that case, will you sit up with the family tonight? Tinue has complained about your absence."

"Well if it's for Tinue, I guess I could." Amara smiled. Legolas was going to ask another question when the sound of a horn brought their attention to a servant who came to tell them all to take their seats. Amara allowed herself to be led to her seat beside Legolas and someone she didn't know. She smiled as Legolas pulled her seat out for her. Wilya and Tavas along with Tinue sat down directly opposite of Amara and Legolas at the end of the table. Immediately Wilya took Amara's attention.

Legolas smiled to himself. He watched as Amara and Wilya talked about something and laughed as Tinue tried desperately to gain Amara's attention for himself.

"You seem to have been making progress." Legolas heard whispered in his ear. Turning his head he saw it was his father.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"You and Amara. You two seem to be getting much closer." Thranduil tried to sound as happy for his son as he could but it was hard to watch his son throw his existence away.

"I guess so." Legolas said. Luckily he was saved from further conversation as the food was brought out.

The meal was by no means quiet, but still it took no more than the scraping of King Thranduil's chair against the marble floor for everything to go completely silent.

"Friends and family, I have gathered you all here tonight for more than just a friendly meal. I received word this morning that our dear friends Mithrandir and King Legolas and his family are both on their way to our fair city. In order to honor them we will be holding a feast and a ball. They will arrive in a fortnight and I do hope you will all be ready for their arrival." With that King Thranduil sat down and the noise began again.

Legolas dropped his utensils and turned his head so fast you could have heard the whipping it made. "Estel is coming?" Legolas asked his father.

Thranduil smiled, "Yes son, he is, as is his son." Legolas quickly made and excuse to his father then hastily stood and left the room.

Amara watched as Legolas left the room. "Is something wrong with him?" she asked Wilya.

"I'm sure he's just excited. King Estel is one of Legolas' oldest human friends." Wilya's attention was then pulled away by her attention seeking son. Amara waited until most of the people at the table had gone before she made her excuses and left. Rather than heading off to her room Amara decided to go find Legolas. Unfortunately she had no idea where to start looking and even if she knew where he might be she probably wouldn't know where that was. She wandered down a couple of hallways checking in various rooms before finally opening the door that led to the library. Entering the room Amara looked through each isle before finding a familiar blonde head in a chair by a lit fire place.

"Legolas?" she asked, wanting to make sure that it was the right blonde in the chair. The head turned and Amara was thankful to find that it was in fact Legolas in the chair.

"Amara, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you actually." Amara replied sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Oh." Legolas closed the book he had sitting in his lap and tucked it into the space between the side of the chair and the cushion.

Amara could tell Legolas wasn't as excited as Wilya said he would be so rather than asking about it she changed the subject. "Are you still planning on giving me a lesson?"

"Oh yes. What did you want to learn tonight?" he asked.

Amara looked around. "You think you could teach me to read it?" she asked.

Legolas looked a little shocked by that response. "You think you're up to it?" he asked her a little skeptical.

Amara stood up and went to one of the shelves and pulled a book out. "Yup." Shed handed the book to Legolas and sat on her knees on the floor beside him.

Legolas looked at the book and chuckled. "You sure you want to start with this one?"

"Why? What is it?" she asked.

"Military Strategy for Generals." Legolas read.

Amara took the book back, "right let's start with something else." She stood up and walked over to the shelf again. Looking at the squiggly lines dancing across the covers of the books she turned to Legolas. "Maybe you should pick." She said.

Legolas laughed and got up to join her at the shelf. Legolas looked around for a while, Amara following behind him, before he picked up a relatively thin book. He turned to Amara, how about this one, Flowers Across Middle Earth?"

"So it's another vocabulary lesson, but with reading." Amara commented.

"Yes." Legolas said making his way back to the fireplace. Instead of sitting in the chair though he sat down on the floor, gesturing for Amara to sit next to him. Amara gladly sat down and watched Legolas open the book.

Unlike the other night when the lesson had ended in exchanging stories, tonight seemed to be all business with Legolas and as interesting as Amara found it, she was easily becoming distracted.

"Legolas," Amara interrupted. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Legolas stopped reading and looked up, "Of course, why do you ask?"

"It' just, you seem out of it." She said.

"Out of what?" Legolas asked.

"Out of it, not yourself." Amara explained

"Do I?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess I'm just more concerned with the visitors." Legolas said. In truth that was just about all Legolas could think about. It had been quite sometime since he had seen Aragorn or Gandalf, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about them coming. He wanted so badly to see his friends again but seeing them brought back so many memories he just didn't want to have.

"You mean your friends?" Legolas' head shot up.

"How did you…"

"Wilya told me that King Estel was it, was one of your oldest human friends." Amara said. Legolas let out a small oh sound. "I have to admit I'm kind of excited to meet him."

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, you and your family are amazing but I'm dying to see another human." Amara admitted. Legolas had almost forgotten that Amara was so different from him. He and Amara had so much in common, they both liked the out doors and Amara had shown a great passion for learning. He also found that Amara was kind and funny and could be sweet when she wanted to. She was also honest, almost brutally at times. He had even caught himself thinking once that maybe it wouldn't be so bad spending the rest of eternity with her. He had of course immediately dismissed that thought; after all he wasn't even sure she was the one.

"I understand." Legolas said.

"It's getting late; maybe we should call it a night." Amara said standing up. Legolas stood up with her book in hand.

"Do you know how to get back to your room?" Legolas asked.

Amara hesitated a moment before admitting that she had no clue. Legolas gladly offered to show her the way. Oh the way back to her room Amara realized she had almost forgotten something very important. "Legolas, I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me tomorrow." She asked quickly.

"Certainly, should I meet you in the dining room or…?" Amara interrupted.

"Actually I was thinking we could eat on the South wing balcony." she said.

"Of course, would you need someone to help you find the way?" he asked.

"That would be great." The two had finally reached the door to her room.

"Alright I'll make sure one of the servants finds you." Legolas said.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Amara said slipping into her room.

Legolas was a little confused as to Amara's behavior but he had more important things to think about. He headed back to the library to pick his book back up. Legolas thought he may finally have found something useful in this last book.

As Legolas picked the book back up and began to read he had an epiphany. His father had said the not only were Aragorn and his family coming but that Gandalf was as well. Gandalf was a wizard; maybe he would have the answer. Legolas slammed the book closed and smiled to himself. 'Of course, Gandalf will have some way to figure out who was in the flames; he will know exactly what to do. He has to." Legolas thought to himself. Legolas had never been more excited to see his old friends before in his life.


	19. What's Wrong Here?

A/N: once again an agonizingly long wait is over and I am really sorry. I swear sometimes I just completely forget about this stuff until I randomly come across it on my computer somewhere But now….

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

A loud knock on the door woke Amara the next morning. Groaning, Amara got up and answered the door. On the other side she found a young elf standing on the other side of the doors.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Milady, I was sent to help you to lunch." The young man said. Amara stood there for a moment, confused, when suddenly she remembered she was supposed to have lunch with Aara and Legolas. For a moment she contemplated just not going and leaving the two alone, she then realized that would not work Aara would be too shy and scared of Legolas not to mention both would be angry at her standing them up.

"Could you wait, just one second?" she asked. The elf nodded and Amara quickly shut the door and pulled out the first dress she could find and pulled it on. She then left her room and followed the elf to the South Tower balcony. When she reached the balcony the young elf turned on his heel and left just outside the doors that led out. When she passed through the doors Amara found Aara sitting at a small round table eating.

"Amara, I hope you don't mind but I started without you." Aara said.

"Not at all" Amara said taking the seat across from her. The two sat talking and eating for quite some time. Aara had just told a particularly funny joke and the two were laughing uproariously when the doors opened and Legolas came through.

"I'm so sorry I got caught up in a meeting and I…oh hello." Legolas began, and stopped when he saw that Amara was not alone. Just as Legolas had stopped when he saw Aara, Aara had immediately become shy when she spotted the Prince.

The sudden silence was quickly broken by Amara, "Oh god I completely forgot, Aara I hope you don't mind, I sort of invited Legolas to join us," she said turning to Aara.

Aara really did mind, but she couldn't exactly say that could she, "Umm… no, not at all." Aara stood and motioned for the Prince to sit. Legolas hesitantly sat in one of the chairs in between the two, and began to serve himself from the small spread they had set out. Aara, slowly sat back down, and the room was suddenly silent. Amara was beginning to think this was a very bad idea. She racked her brain for something to say.

"Oh, Aara did I mention that I'm learning Sindarin?" she asked.

"No you didn't, who is teaching you?" Aara asked.

"Legolas is." Amara said gesturing to him.

Aara looked over at the prince, "That is very kind of you sire." Aara said.

Legolas stopped eating for a moment and swallowed what was in his mouth, "It's nothing really, Amara enjoys it, and she is a quick learner." The conversation from this point didn't exactly take off, Amara brought up a few more subjects each of her companions commenting and then falling silent. The pattern continued for quite a while until Aara decided to bring up one of her own. "You must be very excited to meet Prince Aenoscal, Amara."

"Who?" Amara asked.

"Aenoscal is Estel's son." Legolas clarified for her.

"Oh, I didn't even know King Estel had a son." Amara said.

"Yes, and I believe he is about your age."Aara said.

"Do you know Aenoscal well?"Legolas asked turning to Aara.

"I like to think so." Aara said. This small mention of Estel's son sparked an entire conversation between Aara and Legolas about their mutual friend. Amara again began to gain confidence in her plan when she heard Legolas tell Aara that she could call him by his given name. The conversation didn't last as long as Amara would have liked, unfortunately Aara was pulled away by her duties.

After being left alone Legolas and Amara decided to go for a walk around the palace. As they walked they ran into many people running around trying to get the palace ready for the visit that was to come.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that Aara was going to be there." Amara said trying to sound sincere.

"It's no trouble, she was actually very nice." Legolas commented.

"Yes she is nice, she's really funny too, she's one my best friends here." Amara said.

"I can see why." Amara was glad that Legolas took a liking to Aara, it was a good start. "Maybe we should find someplace else to walk" Legolas said after the two were bumped into for the 8th time.

"Sounds like a good idea." Amara said as Legolas led her down another hallway and out of the palace. Their walk continued in silence for a long time. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but Amara soon found herself bored with it. Luckily Amara soon caught a glimpse of something moving at the bottom of the hill they were walking on. Looking over she saw Orod riding a horse around what looked like an arena, and suddenly began walking towards him without even thinking.

It took a few moments for Legolas to notice that his walking partner wasn't with him, when he turned to see her he found her almost half way down the hill.

"Hey!" Legolas called out and jogged down to catch up to Amara. When he finally caught up to her she was almost at the fence surrounding the arena. "Amara, where are you going?" he asked.

Amara just then realized she had walked off without Legolas, "Oh, I just wanted to watch the horses." Legolas looked over at the horse cantering around and then to who was riding it. When Legolas saw that it was Orod riding the horse, and then saw how intently Amara was watching him a sudden surge of anger and jealousy ran through him. The only thing that was keeping him from growling at the sight was the fact that Amara was playing with the bracelet he had gotten for her.

Amara watched Orod ride and became completely entranced; she'd never seen anyone ride like him. As she admired him her wrist started to itch and burn and the more she scratched the more it began to burn. It didn't hurt but it was very uncomfortable. Orod soon spotted the two and slowed his horse. He slowly made his way over to them.

"My Prince, My lady, what brings you here?" Orod said giving a slight bow from his position up on the horse.

"We were just taking a walk." Legolas answered quickly.

"Well I am glad your walk brought you my way." Orod said after quickly dismounting.

While Legolas bored holes into Orod with his eyes Amara was busy stroking the nose of the horse Orod had been riding in an attempt to forget her throbbing wrist. Orod noticed Amara's interest in the horse that had begun to nuzzle her, and quickly left the Prince's fiery gaze. "She seems to like you milady," Orod mentioned getting Amara's attention. "But then what isn't there to like." He said this quietly though not quietly enough that Legolas couldn't hear.

Legolas silently fumed at the man, true Legolas wasn't sure if he really liked Amara but still she was for all intents and purposes his fiancée and the man was on dangerous ground. He was not just moving in on someone's girl, he was moving in on the Prince's girl.

Amara blushed but it wasn't just from Orod's not so subtle hints, she was really feeling heated. What had started as an itching wrist had turned to a burning wrist and what felt like an all over fever. "I like her too." Amara managed to get out before a wave of nausea over came her as Orod placed his hand on her arm. Amara slowly pulled away from Orod and moved to lean on Legolas.

"Legolas, could we go back to the palace?" she asked.

"Sure, are you alright?" Legolas asked.

"I don't feel very good." Amara said. Suddenly beginning to feel better as Orod's arm left her and Legolas' fell to her waist.

"Do you need to go to the healers?" Orod asked.

"No I think I'll be okay." Amara said as she took a step away from the fence. They probably would have let her walk it off if not for the fact that she stumbled hard on that one step. Luckily she was still leaning on Legolas who kept her standing.

"Why don't you let me take you to the healers?" Orod said mounting his horse once again. "The horse will be faster than walking," He told the Prince.

Legolas was torn Amara seemed in bad shape but he refused to let Orod have her, but when he caught a glance at her wrist and saw it almost glowing red and bubbling he quickly put her safety first and carefully lifter her up to Orod. He watched as Orod had the horse jump the fence and race of toward the Healing Halls. Legolas ran back to palace not wanting to leave Amara with Orod any longer than he had to.

When he got back to the palace Legolas continued running through the halls, and in doing so nearly collided with Wilya, who stopped him.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" she asked.

Legolas, not wanting to dawdle gave a short answer of "Amara" and continued on his way. Hearing Legolas so scared Wilya took off after him.

When Legolas reached the Healing Halls he saw Orod standing out side one of the doors. Taking a moment to compose himself Legolas started to slowly walk toward him. Before he reached him however he was stopped by Wilya. "Legolas, what is going on? What's wrong with Amara?"

"I don't know, we were taking a walking, met up with Orod and all of a sudden she felt sick." Legolas told her not hearing Orod's foot steps approaching.

"Your highness" Orod said announcing his presence.

Legolas turned to face him, "How is she?" he asked not really wanting to talk to Orod.

"The Healers are still in with her. I would stay but I have to finish my duties. Please, when you find out how she is, will you let me know?" Orod said before receiving a nod from Legolas and leaving to go attend to his horses.

Wilya tried to ask Legolas more questions but Legolas wouldn't answer her, he walked quickly to the room where Orod had been standing and marched in. He saw Amara sitting up in a bed looking out of it with a healer tending to her wrist. The healer looked up momentarily at the Prince and then brought his attention back to what he was doing. Legolas walked to the end of Amara's bed and just looked at her, he couldn't figure out how she had gone from being fine to being this ill in so few moments, she looked so much worse than when he had left her. "How is she?" he asked not even looking at the healer.

The healer finished wrapping the bandage around her wrist and walked over to the Prince, "We would be able to tell better if we knew what it was that cause this."

Legolas walked around the healer to sit next to Amara. "I wish I could tell you, one minute she was fine and then, this." Legolas held Amara's hand and her head lolled to the side. The healer nodded and left the room. Wilya who had stood outside entered when the healer left.

"My Eru!" she gasped holding her hands to her mouth. "How did this happen.

"I don't know." Legolas said. Wilya stood next to Legolas as long as she could before she had to go and get Tinue from lessons.

Legolas sat by Amara's bed for hours, as the healers came and went checking on Amara's progress. He was only pulled away when the healers had him forcibly removed after he had fallen asleep. They had had a few of the guards carry the Prince back to his rooms.

The next morning however Legolas quickly found his way back to Amara's room where he was surprised to find Amara awake, and reading. "Hello Legolas," she greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Amara, you look, well." He said shocked.

"I feel great." she said putting the book down. "I guess it must have been some 24 hour sickness." She said as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"It must have been." Quickly Legolas changed the subject, "Having any luck reading that?" he asked gesturing to the book in her lap.

"No," she said laughing, "surprisingly not every book is about flowers."

Legolas chuckled, "Would you like some help?" he asked.

"I'd love some." She said and then moved the book so they could both see it.

"Well, at least you have it right side up, that's a start." Legolas said.

Amara laughed, "Lucky guess."

When Legolas had finished reading the first two pages of what turned out to be a novel, to her Amara reached over to turn the page with her bandaged hand.

As Legolas looked at the bandaged wrist he noticed that the bracelet he had given her was no longer on it.

"Where's you bracelet?" he asked.

"Oh, it's right here," she said pulling a long piece of string out from under her hospital gown. On the string hung the bracelet. "The healer said that I shouldn't wear it until the burn heals" she said.

"Burn?" he asked. Amara didn't say anything but just pointed to her bandage. Legolas went back to reading to Amara, having her try to read every few lines.

Though Amara seemed to be fine, the healers wanted to keep her in the Halls for observation; they wanted to find out what exactly had been wrong with her and how she had healed so quickly. Legolas tried to continue reading to Amara but he was thoroughly distracted by her wrist, soon he gave up on reading at all and quietly shut the book taking note of the page he was on.

"Amara, what happened?" he asked hoping she would know.

Amara sighed, "I don't know for sure." She unconsciously brought her hand to grip the bracelet that she had hidden beneath her gown.

"What do you mean for sure?" Legolas asked.

Amara looked down at her lap not daring to make eye contact. "I have a… a kind of theory…but you'd think I'm crazy, well crazier."

Legolas put the book he was holding onto the end of the bed and grasped Amara's hand in his. "I don't think you're crazy, and there is nothing you can tell me that would change that."

Amara wanted desperately to believe him, but even she thought she was crazy with this. She still hadn't brought her gaze to meet his. She felt one of his hands come beneath her chin and raise her face so that she looked right at him. As she looked into his eyes she felt the need to tell him, after all of the plotting she was doing behind his back and all the lies she planned to tell him she felt he deserved this one last truth.

"I think it's the bracelet." she said. Legolas gave her a funny look so she continued on, "The bracelet, it's haunted or something."

"I don't understand "Legolas said.

"Before I felt ill my wrist burned right underneath of the bracelet, and the bad feeling spread from there. And the other day before we went to town, the small fire, my wrist had burned and then the fire appeared." She wasn't sure if he believe her or not, but at the very least he was listening.

Legolas wasn't sure if what she was saying was a lie but Amara believed it and so he decided that he would too. "If I had known that it would hurt you I never would have given it to you."

"It's not you fault, I don't think it was always like this. The night of the festival, when I ran off, something followed me" Legolas was now paying rapt attention to what Amara was saying. He had been desperate to find out what had happened to her that night and now it seemed that he would finally get at least a partial answer from her. "I…it looked like it was made of fire, and it touched my shoulder, but it didn't burn me, I don't; know what it was trying to do but, Aara came out of the bushes and suddenly it grabbed the bracelet and disappeared, I think it's living in here." She finished clutching the trinket on her chest.

Legolas was concerned; the thought of some strange fire magic happening that night was not a strange one for him. "If it's something that's hurting you, maybe you shouldn't wear it any more." He said.

"No" Amara wasn't sure why the response had come so suddenly without any real thought, she just refused to be with out it. Maybe it was because Legolas gave it to her, but he could easily buy her another one that wasn't haunted. It was more likely that she didn't want to get rid of it because the thing living inside of it looked exactly like Vega.

"Amara, if it's something evil you should get rid of it. What if it decides to attack you or what if it's poisoning you? Why would you want to keep something that's making you ill?" Legolas reasoned. Unfortunately Amara thought he made a good point, but she wasn't willing to give it up.

"I'll think about it" She said. She saw that Legolas was about to speak again and beat him to it. "Could we just get back to reading?" she asked.

Legolas looked at Amara and sighed, he really wanted a more definite answer from her, part of him was happy that she didn't want to give up his gift, but the majority of him wanted her to take it and smash it, to throw it away. He didn't want her hurt by something he had given her. Legolas picked the book back up and began reading again.

They sat there reading for just about the entire day. At one point a nurse had come in to check on Amara and change her bandages, other than that Legolas had been the only visitor Amara had received all day, which suited her just fine. She had actually been able to start picking out some of the words when Legolas and the nurse had started talking in Elvish. As for the reading she couldn't catch onto that at all, when Legolas had her try to read he had to say the words and she repeated them. He didn't seem to really notice though. When they finally finished the book it was dark out, Amara had been placed in a room with a window this time. They had finished the last chapter by candle light, Legolas till sitting on her bed next to her. They sat there in silence for a while, before Amara began to yawn.

"You must be tired." Legolas said moving to get up.

Amara grabbed his arm, "no I'm not," she said truthfully.

Legolas smiled at her and sat back down. "Would you like to read another book?" he asked her.

"No thanks," Amara said. "Honestly I couldn't make out any of the words in the last one." She said.

"Really?" Legolas said. It then dawned on him that she didn't know the letters or what most word's elvin spellings were. "Well we'll just have to try again another day." He said.

Amara smiled and snuggled into her pillows. "So Legolas, have you seen Aara around at all since our lunch yesterday?" she asked him.

If Legolas found the question odd he didn't show it. "No I haven't" in all truth Legolas had spent all of yesterday, after Amara had been admitted, hanging around the halls trying to find out any information that he could. When he had finally been told she was asleep he had gone down to the library to try and find something more about the flames, unfortunately he hadn't been able to concentrate. They continued to make small talk about nothing in particular until it was obvious that Amara was getting tired. Her eye lids were getting heavier and it was harder to pay attention to the story he was telling about Tinue. Soon enough Amara stopped trying and let herself fall asleep, her head lolling to the side landing softly on Legolas' shoulder.

As Legolas felt the weight of her head on his shoulder, he turned to look at Amara. She looked so peaceful, and calm. Slowly he pulled away from her and off of the bed making sure that her head was comfortably on the pillows. Some of her hair had decided to rest on her face during the shift and Legolas reached out to push it from her face. As he did Amara moved turning toward the touch. A small smile formed on the Prince's face, maybe, just maybe he should forget about finding out about the flame and just stay with Amara. As soon as the thought entered his head Legolas shook it out. No, it wasn't right, he needed to know, to make sure he wasn't lying to her, but was it really lying? He had admitted to himself a while a go that he had feelings for this confusing human girl, but still he needed to be sure. And with that conclusion formed Legolas quietly left the room to search the library again for anything that could help him.


	20. Dating Around

A/N: Okay so I really don't have much to say other than iheartstewart20 you made my day when I read you review… I agree Legolas should grow some already! Hopefully it won't take too much longer.

Now on with the story.

Amara was let out of the Healing Halls the moment she woke the next day. As she left her room she felt the bracelet under the dress she had been brought from her rooms. Her wrist was still bandaged and would be for sometime, the burns she had received were pretty bad according to the doctors.

Amara felt a little more confidant walking through the palace halls as she remembered a painting of what she guessed was an old king. She remembered seeing it just outside of the door that had belonged to the library. Opening the door she walked in and began to walk down the isles hoping she would recognize a set of squiggles. She realized quickly that that was very unlikely. Sighing Amara looked around the room and caught a glimpse of a familiar figure sitting in a chair off to the side. Smiling Amara walked over.

"Good morning Aara." She said as Aara dropped her book into her lap and waved.

"Good morning. How are you?" she asked politely.

"Fine. What bring you here?" Amara asked.

"I have the day off and I thought some reading would be nice." Aara told her.

"That's nice."

Legolas spent the entire night in the library reading every book he could find that might help. He hadn't noticed when dawn had come or when the doors creaked open and he was no longer a lone in the room. He did however notice when heard two voices both familiar though one more so than the other. Leaving his books on the table he had been at he walked towards the voices. Soon he saw two girls talking the one sitting in a chair he remembered was Aara, the other he had immediately recognized at Amara. He couldn't help but wonder why she was down here.

"Amara?" he said walking a little faster to reach her sooner. Both girls made to look at him.

"Hello Legolas." Amara said as he came to rest standing next to her.

"Hello," he said to her and then turned to Aara giving her the same greeting. Aara quietly greeted the prince her face slowly turning red as she tried to hide behind her book.

"I see you're feeling better. How is your wrist?" he asked turning back to Amara.

"It feels much better." Amara said.

Aara quickly looked down at Amara's wrists the one closest to her seemed fine, but as she looked at the other she noticed a bandage covered the entire wrist. "What happened?" Aara asked.

"Oh it's nothing I just burned my self" Amara told her grabbing her bandaged wrist.

"Oh my! How?" Aara asked.

Amara wasn't quite sure how to answer that question.

"We were in the barn and someone had misplaced a lantern, it caught on her sleeve." Luckily she was saved from having to answer by Legolas.

"Oh well I'm glad you're alright" Aara said. "I guess you probably won't be going down to the stables anytime soon then."

"Of coarse I will one bad incident isn't going to rule my life." Amara said, glancing over at Legolas.

"Well in that case would you be up to riding this afternoon? The invitation extends to you as well Legolas." Amara said shortly after remembering the prince's presence and the permission she had been given to use his first name.

"I'd love to." Legolas answered first.

Amara would have loved to have gone as well, but she saw the perfect opening and went for it. "I would but the doctors asked me to rest and said I shouldn't go to far from the palace, my bandage is still being replaced a few times a day." She saw that Legolas was shocked, and would probably try to get out of going. "But don't let me stop you; you two have a good time."

Aara looked just as thrown as Legolas did but so as to be polite she smiled and nodded, suggesting a time to meet the prince at the stables, which he automatically agreed to.

"Well I'll let you get back to you book Aara. I hope you have a wonderful day." Amara said waving good bye and heading to the door.

Legolas quickly made his own excuse and left after Amara, leaving Aara alone to dread her afternoon alone with the prince.

Legolas soon caught up with Amara. "Where are you off to?" he asked her.

"I was going to find Wilya." Amara said, thinking quickly to find something to do. She had hoped that maybe after she left Legolas and Aara would have stayed and talked. Her hopes were however in vain, she still had the satisfaction that the two were going to spend at least part of their afternoon together. " Do you know where she might be?"

"Yes, she should be with Tinue at his archery lesson. Would you like me to show you where they are?" Amara actually knew generally where the archery range was and didn't need him to. However she decided that if Legolas was near, she could remind him when he had to leave, making sure that he and Aara went on their ride together. "Sure, thanks."

The two walked in silence until they reached the Archery range where they saw Wilya sitting under a tree watching her son being taught the proper way to fire his tiny bow. As they got closer Wilya noticed them and smiled. Her smile nearly faltered as she saw that Amara seemed to be trying to get away from Legolas by walking a little faster. She couldn't blame her for being uncomfortable around him, but she could at least make an effort.

"Good morning." She said addressing the two and receiving the same reply. Amara immediately sat down on one side of Wilya Legolas however stood watching Tinue.

"I see you're feeling much better" Wilya noted.

"Yes I am." Amara said.

"Tinue and I were going to visit you after his lessons this morning. He'll be glad to see you here." Wilya told her.

Amara smiled and turned to watch Tinue. Wilya wanted to say more to either of her companions but was unable to think of a single thing, so instead they sat in silence for a long time until Tinue spotted them and decided that his lessons would be done early, and raced over to see his family and friend.

Amara had no objections to Tinue running straight towards her. In fact she had her arms out ready to catch the child as she threw himself into her causing her to emit a small noise that sounded as though some of the wind had been knocked out of her. Amara smiled and listened to the child who babbled on about what he had been doing and how much he had missed her, and how sad he had been that he heard she had gotten a boo boo. He even went as far as to kiss her wrist to help make it feel better; after all it always worked when mommy did it.

As Amara interacted with the small hyperactive child Legolas watched and smiled. And suddenly he had the urge to have a family of his own. It struck him hard. He had once thought about settling down with a nice Elvin girl and having a family of his own, in fact as he watched Tavas and Wilya and Tinue he still occasionally had the thought, but as he watched the child bouncing and talking at rapid pace as Amara humored him by acting overly interested in everything he said, it was almost a desperate need. He tried to fight the need by turning his head and looking for something else to occupy his mind. He didn't find anything to keep his attention though and was soon brought back to watching the two.

Wilya watched the interactions between Amara and Legolas. It seemed as if they were almost trying to avoid each other, or at least Amara was trying to ignore Legolas' existence. Had something happened that she was unaware of? As she thought that Amara finally spoke, addressing only Legolas, maybe she had been wrong.

"Legolas?" Amara said holding Tinue in her lap.

"Yes?" Legolas asked, coming out of his fuzzy thoughts.

"You should probably get going, if you're going to make it to the stables on time." She said quickly turning back to Tinue who was once again asking for attention.

Legolas looked up at the sky; it was true he probably should be heading to meet Aara. "You're right; I'll see you all later. Bye Tinue!" he said mussing up the child's hair and walking off.

Legolas really didn't want to go. It wasn't that he didn't like Aara; it was just that, he didn't know her; he had only agreed to go because he had been certain that Amara would have said yes. Next time he wouldn't be so quick to answer.

As he slowly approached the stables he saw Aara petting one of the horses that he didn't know. He took a deep breath and went to greet her.

As Legolas walked off Amara actually had to stop herself from watching him leave. She watched as Tinue left her lap and went to go sit in his mother's. Wilya let him sit there for a while talking and telling stories before suggesting that the three of them went for a walk. As Tinue bounded ahead of the females Wilya decided now was as good a time as any to have a heart to heart with Amara. "So Amara, how have you been?" she asked. Amara gave her a funny look before answering that she was fine. "You and Legolas have been getting along well." It was really more of a question, one that Amara seemed happy to answer.

"Yes we have. He's really a great guy." Realizing that she probably sounded as though she liked him as more than a friend she continued. "I'm glad to have him as a friend."

Wilya didn't miss the subtle hint. "I see." She wanted to be gentle about all of this but despite all appearances to the contrary Wilya was not a very patient person. "Amara" she started.

"Yes?"

"Will you or will you not marry him?" she asked bluntly.

Amara was not startled. She had heard the murmurs as she walked down the halls, and even Tinue thought they were going to marry. "What are you proposing for him?" she asked. Wilya only gave her a look. Sighing she decided to actually answer as honestly as possible. "Look, it's more complicated than that."

"Not it's not." Wilya interrupted. "You're his true love; the evidence is right in front of you!"

Amara was shocked that Wilya had raised her voice and refused to be yelled at by anyone. "Yes it is! I don't know him, he doesn't know me, and I don't give a damn about what some giant fire did. A bonfire doesn't decide who anyone loves!" she finished yelling but Wilya had one more thing she needed to get off her chest.

"I'm not talking about the stupid fire!" she yelled before storming off to get Tinue who was chasing a butterfly. Once she had her son in arms she turned to Amara one last time. "If you could look past your own nose you'd know that already."

Amara was still angry and didn't seem to have heard Wilya as she stalked off. Not caring where she'd end up Amara walked around the castle trying to blow off some left over steam.

Amara soon found herself heading toward the stables. Thinking that maybe she could meet up with Aara and Legolas, if their ride hadn't lasted too long, she continued on her path. When she reached the stables and walked into the stables she saw that Arod was not there, the two must still be out. Amara decided to take a look at the other horses the family kept. Seeing a beautiful brown one in a stall in the back she went over to look at it. Amara smiled at the horse and reached her hand out to see if it would let her pet it. She was surprised to feel the horse place his head directly under her hand. As she sat there petting the horse she didn't realize that anyone else was around until she heard a voice behind her.

"I'm glad to see you out of the halls so quickly." Amara turned around quickly, and saw Orod placing a bale of hay in another stall across the way.

"Thanks." She said watching him leave his stall and walk over to her. There was a loud noise behind her and she turned back to the attention seeking horse.

"Horses really seem to take a shine to you." He said. Amara smiled but found she had nothing to say. Orod didn't seem to mind though. "I was surprised to see Prince Legolas leaving this morning."

"Why would that surprise you?" Amara asked.

"Well he doesn't usually take too many rides away from home and you weren't with him." After the fight earlier with Wilya Orod's words did nothing but make her angry.

"Legolas can do whatever he wants. We're not joined at the hip you know. And before you even think it we're not engaged either!" Amara violently turned from Orod back to the horse, trying to forget that she had actually come here to see him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Orod said, though Amara was still partially trying to ignore him." I'm sorry if I offended you it's just that" he paused, "I know that if I had been lucky enough to gain your attention I would do everything in my power to keep it." She knew the line was cheesy, but she still smiled.

"Thank you." She told him.

The two sat quietly for a moment before Orod once again spoke. "Seeing that you're not spoken for, maybe you would care to join me for dinner this evening?" he asked.

Amara was about to say no, that she was going to have dinner with Legolas and his family. She stopped herself though. Maybe she did spend too much time with Legolas, and she didn't exactly want to see Wilya. Taking an extra moment to glance over Orod, Amara made her decision. "Sure."

Smiling, Orod gave her a time and place to meet him and then made an excuse to leave, saying that he had to get back to his work. Amara however wasn't smiling as she turned her attention back to the horse, giving a small back thought to the fact that Aara and Legolas had been gone for quite a while.

The rest of the day went by far too slowly for Amara. She had spent most of it wandering idly around the grounds not really doing much of anything. The one thing she did seem to do all day long was worry. She didn't know why it bothered her that Legolas and Aara had stayed out almost all day together, after all that was a good sign, wasn't it? It meant they were getting along and that was after all the main plan, get them to like each other and then fall in love. If one part was done than the second would be easier. She couldn't help herself though…she felt…well, she wouldn't quite call it jealous. It was more of a sisterly worry, she was sure of it. All the same when Legolas and Aara returned laughing and smiling, she couldn't help but frown a bit. She waited until Aara walked off to her quarters and Legolas to his before making her presence know.

"Hello Legolas did you and Aara have a nice ride?" She asked, forcing herself to smile.

"Hello Amara. Yes actually we did. Did you have a nice afternoon?" Rather than admit she had done nothing all day she replied that her day had been pleasant enough. "I'm glad to hear it. You know Aara and I were planning to go on another outing in a few days if you'd like to come along."

That awkward sisterly worry filled her again, but remembering that it was all her doing Amara replied, "I'll see if I'm up for it. I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

"Yes well, it was a bit awkward at first but, well something certainly broke the ice." Amara didn't even want to think about what that something might have been. It made her sick to her stomach. Legolas didn't have any clue that Amara might have been upset about everything. He had had a fun afternoon with Aara after the two had finally started speaking. Their ride had started off silent, occasionally the silence was broken by an attempt at small talk, all of which had failed. It wasn't until Aara had started laughing out of sheer discomfort that the two had really begun to talk, and found that they had affair amount in common.

Legolas and Aara had been out all afternoon and it was almost time for dinner. "I should be getting ready." Legolas said, "Would you like to have another lesson tonight?" he asked.

Suddenly Amara was embarrassed. She didn't know why but all of a sudden her date with Orod seemed, wrong. "Actually I'm not going to be around for too long tonight." She said trying to keep from saying exactly why.

"Oh, why not?" Legolas asked.

"I'm having dinner with someone." Amara said not looking directly at Legolas.

Legolas knew that it couldn't be Aara or Amara would have been entirely straight forward about it. "Mind if I ask who?" he asked fearing that maybe Amara and Súth were beginning to form an actual friendship/

Amara hesitated before answering. "Orod."

Orod was the last name he expected for Amara to say. Suddenly he would have jumped for joy if Amara had told him she and Súth were becoming best friends. There was something about Orod that Legolas just didn't like. "I see" was all he managed to say without showing his anger. Legolas knew he shouldn't be so angry; he had no real claim over Amara, but still. Apparently Amara realized the uncomfortable silence that had been created; she was playing with the bracelet that was now hanging from a string around her neck. Seeing her play with the trinket gave him a bit of comfort that maybe there was no threat in this other man. "I hope you two have fun." He said trying his best to smile. It apparently worked because Amara smiled back at him and stopped her nervous habit.

Not much more was said on any subject between the two. They parted ways at the ornate wooden doors that led to the Prince's chambers. Legolas went to get ready for the dinner he was sure not to touch and Amara went to go meet her date.

As Legolas sat at a small round table with his family he could only focus on the empty chair across from him as he pushed his food around his plate. His thoughts were entirely on the girl who should be filling that seat.

At that moment the girl was laughing at a decidedly bad joke that she wasn't even sure she entirely understood. Amara and Orod sat in a fairly nice restaurant talking, waiting for their waiter to show up. Unfortunately for Amara the waiter showed up fairly quickly. Amara looked down at her forgotten menu and was sad to see that it was written entirely in Elfish, and that she couldn't make out a single word of it. Orod seemed to identify her problem and quickly resolved it by ordering for her. Amara gave Orod a thankful smile.

"So you can't read Elfish?" he asked.

"No, not really." Amara said. "Legolas has been trying to teach me to speak it as well as read it but it's rare when we have our lessons."

"Well maybe I could help." Orod offered. "How much do you know?" Amara told Orod that she spoke a good deal which after a quick testing Orod found to be true, she could certainly hold her own in a conversation. "Well how about the alphabet and word structure?" he asked. Amara was remiss to tell him that she knew none of it. Orod excused himself for a quick moment and returned with something that must have been a pen or pencil. He then took his unused napkin and began scribbling on it. The rest of dinner, during and after their meals had come and gone, was spent with Orod teaching Amara to recognize the symbols and how to pronounce some of them. When the restaurant closed for the night the two finally left; Amara taking the napkin with her.

When the two got back to the palace it was much later then Amara had thought it to be, and Orod had insisted on walking her back to her room. As they stood outside of hr door the light atmosphere of the night dissipated and Amara was once again uncomfortable. She had no idea what to say now, she steeled for something simple. "I had a nice time tonight Orod."

"So did I." he replied.

The silence came back and while Amara seemed nervous Orod was, as always pure confidence as he leaned his head down to Amara's. Amara began to panic. She wasn't sure why but she did, which was why she had never been happier to hear a loud crash in a dark hallway. Orod jumped back as Amara let out a sigh of relief.

He hadn't meant to drop the books really. He had been in the library for so many days now all he wanted was a change of scenery so he had gathered up the large stack of books and began the slow trek back to his room. He had to crane his head around the stack to see where he was going. The sight he saw when walking past had thrown him and he had lost his footing causing him to drop the pile and cause the couple to jump apart.

"Your highness here let me help." Legolas heard Orod say as he pulled himself from his date to go help the Prince.

Legolas accepted the help and thanked the man for it, all the while apologizing for the disturbance.

"Really it was no disturbance at all. I was just leaving." Orod said, obviously slightly miffed at not getting his preferred good bye. Quickly he turned back to Amara. "Good night Amara, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before heading off in the direction of his rooms.

"You two seeing each other again" Legolas questioned from behind his stack of books. Amara found it unnerving to talk to a headless figure so sighing she took half the pile from Legolas and began walking in the direction he was headed. "Yes we are." She said. She received a no descript reply from him. The two walked in silence until they came to the prince's rooms. Using some awkward maneuvering Legolas managed to open his door and placed his half of the books on the table, he helped Amara place the other half beside it. Legolas went and flopped himself onto the couch in what must have been his personal sitting rooms. As Amara made for the door he stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to my rooms." She said.

"Wait. Come sit, I want to hear all about your evening" Legolas lied; honestly he just wanted to keep her by him. He had been uncomfortable all night with his knowledge that she had been out there with Orod.

"There's not much to tell really" Amara said as she went to sit on the opposite end of the couch. She had desperately wanted to avoid this topic.

"Nothing happened at all?" he asked.

"No, we had dinner, we talked, he offered to help me learn Sindarin, and then we came home." She said quickly.

"Sounds like a nice evening." He hadn't missed the fact that he was also helping Amara with the new language, but he chose to ignore it, hoping that nothing would come from it, that Amara would tell him that she already had a tutor.

The conversation became rather strained quickly and Amara soon left, leaving Legolas to bang his head on the back of the couch wondering what had gone so wrong between them. He didn't even notice that his pile of books was one short.

Amara had noticed Legolas had been spending all of his free time in the library, in fact everyone had. Amara was now determined to find out what was holding so much of the Prince's attention, just as soon as she could read the markings that supposedly made up words. Taking the napkin from its hiding place in the folds of her dress she placed it in the book that she had swiped and place both of them under a pile of discarded clothes at the bottom of her wardrobe. Amara took the string that held her bracelet off of her neck; it had been itching her all night long. She took the bracelet ad hid it under a loose tile she had found before heading off to bed.


	21. Trust Your Instincts

The rest of the time between Amara's date and the day King Estel was meant to arrive she spent mainly in the company of Orod. She and Wilya had a hesitant patch on their relationship though Amara still seemed to be avoiding Wilya occasionally.

Much of the time she spent with Orod began as Sindarin lessons, however they always seemed to dissolve into spontaneous dates, or end abruptly due to some excuse Amara had come up with. It seemed that every time the two were together Orod tried to kiss her. She had yet to allow him to. The moment he tried was the moment she left his company. Because of this Amara learned very little at their ''lessons". Amara began going back to her old routine of dining with the royal family if only to give her a guaranteed opportunity away from the man, but even these meals left her feeling uncomfortable. She had to dress for each meal which meant that Aara would arrive at her room and the two would talk. This was her only moment of comfort, however it only lasted until Aara brought up Legolas. The two had been spending a lot of time together, and that sisterly worry that Amara felt began to get worse and worse each time Aara said his name, so that by the time she saw him at the meal she could not say one word to him, or even look at him for too long. Unfortunately this wasn't mutual, Legolas seemed to try and engage her in conversation every time they met.

The one sided tension did not go unnoticed by any of the older members, and it confused and somewhat frightened them all. King Thranduil, found himself worrying that maybe Legolas was loosing him love, a sure sentence for death, to any elf, but luckily as he looked at his son he saw no signs of ill health, only the frustration of having to drag ever word from the human girl. Wilya sighed at the end of each meal, feeling that maybe trying to force Amara to jump into the relationship with her brother in law was the reason for it all, felt horribly guilty. Tavas was merely confused, and desperate to know what had happened between the two. It was because of this that the night before King Estel and his son were to arrive he asked Amara if she would join him on a walk. Amara thankfully agreed and the two left the room and headed out side.

Tavas, again thankfully, had far more tact than his wife and far more patience. They walked together in silence, until Amara, who had guessed and ulterior motive, began speaking. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Tavas looked over at her, "What makes you think I want to talk about something?" he asked.

"Every time someone around here wants to talk they ask if I'd like to take a walk." She replied stopping and turning to the taller man beside her.

"Really?" he asked "Every time."

Amara thought, "Okay not every time, but the majority of it, yes." She said.

"If you'd like to talk, I wouldn't mind listening." Tavas said before beginning to walk again. Amara was grateful that Tavas wasn't desperately begging for information or trying to weasel it out of her, as Súth had been doing lately, on the few occasions that the two had run into each other. For some reason because he asked for nothing Amara felt that it was okay to tell him everything.

"I've been seeing someone." She admitted, watching as Tavas turned his head to look at her. "He works in the stables." She couldn't bring herself to say his name. "He's really nice, and he really likes me." She stopped here she didn't know what else to say, and she was sure that Tavas would mention something about how she should be focusing on trying to make things work between her and Legolas, but he didn't.

"It's nice that you've found someone who likes you and who you like back."

Before she could stop herself Amara found herself replying, "I never said that I liked him."

Tavas looked out ahead of him. "Well if you didn't like him, continuing to see him would be wrong. It would be toying with someone's emotions. I can't think of anything worse to do to someone." He hadn't said it accusingly, or angrily, he had just stated it as a fact. Amara couldn't look at him any more; she just stared down at her feet. She was the worst person ever. Not only had she been toying with Orod's feelings but, she felt, with Legolas' and possibly Aara's too. She suddenly felt dirty and as though she should be heading to a confessional, luckily for her there was someone who was willing to listen. "Tavas, could we sit down."

As they passed a bench Tavas motioned for her to sit down. The two sat side by side and Amara began to speak, telling him everything; about how she had tried to distance herself from Legolas by using Orod, and how she had been all but forcing Aara and Legolas together, and how angry she got now that it seemed her plans would work, and all the time, Tavas sat and listened.

After Tavas and Amara had left the meal soon dissipated each of Legolas' family members leaving to go do something or other. Legolas himself headed straight for the servants' quarters where he knew Aara would be. During their ride Aara admitted to only inviting him because he had been standing there and she hadn't want to be rude, and Legolas had admitted, among other things, that he had only agreed to come because he thought that Amara would as well. When Legolas admitted that, Aara told him that she had figured as much. The conversation had continued on the same path and eventually Aara had gotten Legolas to admit that he more than enjoyed Amara's company. It was more than anyone had gotten him to admit. Since then the two had become very good friends, very fast, which is why Legolas felt comfortable entering Aara's room and flopping down onto an empty chair.

"She hates me." He said seemingly to nothing.

Aara suddenly entered in from an adjoining room. "She does not."

"You haven't seen her, she won't look at me and I almost have to force her to speak to me."

"I'm sure it's not you. She probably just has something on her mind." Aara said attempting some form of comfort.

"Of coarse she does. She has Orod on her mind. She spends more time with him then we've ever spent together." Legolas groaned.

"You sound a bit jealous there Legolas. Are you sure that you don't…" Legolas stopped her there "No, I don't. I just don't like Orod, there's something wrong about him." Aara smiled and nodded.

"Of coarse there is." Aara said. "But come now, you say you're not in love with her, "here she received a look, "so what does it matter to you who she spends her time with?"

Legolas had an answer for that, "I'm her friend, and as a friend I have the right to worry about her and who she spends her time with."

Aara was quick with her come back, "And as a friend you should put her happiness before suspicion, only as a lover may you put your suspicion first."

Legolas glared, at her. He knew what she wanted him to admit, but he wouldn't do it, instead he rebutted, "I believe you have that wrong, as a friend suspicion comes first, as a lover, her happiness means everything." He hadn't noticed that he slipped and said her instead of their, as he had meant to, Aara however did note the word, and assumed all to correctly that Legolas had been immediately associating the wisdom to his situation with Amara.

Aara shooed Legolas from her room soon after, saying that she had much to do before their guests' arrival the next day.

Legolas hadn't forgotten about his friend's arrival, there was no way that he could with all of the preparations for the feast, that was to be held the next night, going on around him. He decided to head off to bed, he would need all of his strength for the next few days, of that he was sure.

After Amara had spilled all of what she could to Tavas, she sat there staring at her feet, ready to be told that she was an awful, awful person who would soon be tossed to a horde of ravenous giant spiders. She was utterly shocked when Tavas put his arm around her and merely asked her, "So what do you intend to do about this?"

She looked up at him as if he had two heads. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean what are you going to do?" Tavas stated again.

Amara thought, she knew she would have to tell Orod that she didn't like him, but she didn't know what to do about Legolas and Aara. She would feel wrong if she tried to come between them now, after all it had been her doings that got them this far. She didn't want to hurt ether one of them. "I don't know" she whispered.

Tavas brought her closer and hugged her. As he held her he whispered into her ear, "First deal with Orod, then we can tackle Legolas." Amara nodded and let Tavas hold her.

The next day was cause for near panic around the palace, with everyone rushing to get ready for the royal arrival. Even Amara realized how important this day was and had therefore spent much of her time picking out which gown to wear. When Aara had showed up to fix her hair before the feast Amara still had not picked one. She gave Aara a somewhat sheepish smile and said hello from behind the door of her wardrobe. Aara chuckled and joined her in her quest for the perfect gown. While Amara had just wanted to make sure that she didn't stick out as any more of a sore thumb Aara had other motives. It seemed that Aara had made it her mission to help Legolas gain Amara's affection, even if he refused to admit that was what he wanted, and Aara figured that if Amara looked her absolute best than maybe just maybe Legolas would do something productive. They eventually settled on the blue gown that Amara had worn the night she met King Thranduil. It had been good luck for her that night, and hopefully it would be for her again. Once dressed, Aara set to work on Amara's hair, doing her most intricate braids and twists that transformed Amara almost entirely. When Aara was done Amara found that no matter how beautiful Aara told her she looked, or how much fabric was draped around her she still felt naked. Looking down at her still bandaged wrist, Amara said good bye to Aara as she left and then headed into the bathroom where she found the bracelet she had hidden. She took it off of the string that it still clung to and placed it carefully on her undamaged wrist. She replaced the tile and went back into her room to wait.

She didn't have to wait long before there was a knock at her door. Suddenly butterflies hatched in her stomach as she place her hand on the ornate handle and she opened the door revealing the tall muscular frame standing in her doorway.

"Wow," the elf said, looking at the angel before him.

"Thank you." Amara said blushing wildly at the shocked face, "You look very nice tonight Orod." She said before taking his arm for what she was determined to be their last date.

The two were introduced as they entered the dining hall. Only a few heads turned to watch as they entered though as they slowly walked down the stairs, many others were being prodded to turn and look at the human girl and her escort. Many could not believe that the girl walking down those steps was a human girl, in fact if it hadn't been for the brown hair and rounded ears, they would have sworn that she was one of them, or maybe better than. Not al were stunned by the way she looked though, many were stunned that the girl they had heard to be their Prince's true love was on the arm of another man.

Tavas had looked up when they arrived; he just like everyone else had been shocked at her appearance. Almost all of her hair had been pulled back away from her face, only a few strategic curls had been left to frame her face, her eyes seemed to glow as the blue gown she wore helped bring attention to them and the diamonds in the gown glinted in the candle light giving her entire being an aura of pure goodness. He had been so distracted by Amara he hadn't noticed that Legolas was still talking to him. When he didn't respond Legolas followed his gaze and found himself looking at Amara. He couldn't help it, the moment he saw her, his breath hitched. He had never seen Amara look quite like that.

As Amara and Orod reached the bottom of the stairs they moved to the group of girls that Amara knew, all of whom were escorted by different elves that she hadn't seen before.

As they moved Legolas kept following them with his eyes, "She's so beautiful" Legolas found himself whispering.

"I'd have to agree with you there." Legolas jumped as he heard his old friend's voice break his dream like state. Legolas took a moment to stare at his friend in shock before shaking himself and smiling.

"Don't even think about it Estel, she's the same age as Aenoscal." Legolas said. Estel raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You know her then?"He asked.

Legolas nodded, "she's the one I told you about this morning." Estel thought for a moment before remembering that Legolas had told him about a young human girl who had been staying with his friend. He looked back over at the girl and couldn't believe that that girl was human.

"Well then, care to introduce me?" he said before motioning for Legolas to lead the way.

Legolas couldn't deny his friend's request and the two started walking towards Amara and her group. With each step Legolas found his stomach making its way further and further up his throat. He had to gulp it back down before tapping Amara on the shoulder, unfortunately the moment she faced him, his stomach jumped right back up. Hoping to keep the contents of his stomach a secret Legolas carefully spoke. "Amara," she smiled and he had to clear his throat. "I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine. This is King Estel." He said motioning to the regal looking man behind him.

Amara almost hadn't heard Legolas' introduction, she was too busy keeping her eyes trained on his face. Legolas was dressed in royal clothing which he only ever wore on the few occasions where they dined with the members of the court. When he wore them Amara was sure that with only one word he could have the sky fall down to be with him. Luckily she had managed to catch the last bit so she knew who it was now kissing the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The King said as he let go of her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." She said.

"Legolas has told me much about you." Estel said, noting out of the corner of his eye that a young blonde elf had turned and was glaring at Legolas. He turned to the blonde, "I take it that you are Ms. Crin's escort for the evening."

"Yes your highness," Orod said tearing his gaze from the Prince "I have the pleasure of being Amara's date." Amara tried not to cringe, it did not go unnoticed.

Estel put this bit of information in the back of his mind and turned back to Amara, starting a new conversation.

While the four were conversing Súth stood by with some unknown date and sent heated gazes to the human girl. Súth had thought that by being kind to the girl and planting an idea in her head that Amara would be intelligent enough to put two and two together, it seemed however that she was not. Súth knew that Amara had found someone else for Legolas and that it wasn't her. This did not bode well for the young human; Súth would make sure of that herself.

Everyone was soon called to take their seats as there were speeches to be made before dinner was served. Due to the status of her date Amara did not sit up by King Estel and Legolas as she hoped she would. Instead she sat towards the other end of the table, next to Maeg and her date, whose name Amara could not remember. As those around her made small talk Amara looked up to the head of the table. King Thranduil sat in the center with King Estel sitting on his right, and an old man dressed entirely in white that she had not yet been introduced to. Next to King Estel was an uncomfortable looking boy, who was probably around her age, she assumed that he was Prince Aenoscal. On either side of the visitors were the other four members of the royal family, each one dressed formally in their best clothes. Her attention was soon brought back to Thranduil who stood, quieting the hall. "Friends, Family, and honored guests," he said turning to each in turn. "We are gathered here tonight to welcome our dear friends, King Estel, his son Prince Aenoscal, and Gandalf the white." As Thranduil said each name they stood. While Estel and Gandalf looked quite comfortable, Aenoscal seemed ready to climb into a hole and never come out again. "We thank you my friends for joining us." The three guests sat. "In honor of your presence a masked ball will be held at sunset in five days hence." With that announcement Thranduil clapped his hands and the guests were served. Much of the conversation around Amara through out the meal was about the ball. The conversation on the other side of the table however was not.

"So Scal, how are you?" Legolas asked using the boy's nickname.

"I've been better." The boy mumbled.

"Still not a fan of pomp and circumstance?" Legolas asked.

"Not in the least. Pleas do not take offence, but I feel as if I am some strange animal on display when I am around your race." The young Prince admitted. "They tend to stare a lot."

"Look around," Legolas told the boy,"No one is staring." Aenoscal looked and it was true, everyone seemed to be laughing and talking amongst themselves. "They are becoming quite accustomed to the presence of man."

Aenoscal continued to look, he was stunned, normally when they visited there would be hundreds of eyes fixed on him and his father, it happened without fail. Suddenly he found a pair of brown eyes that were not fixed on a plate or friendly face. "Not all seem to be accustomed." Without pointing he gestured towards the brown eyed girl.

Legolas looked in the direction of where Aenoscal had gestured, and smiled. His eyes caught the deep brown ones staring at him. The eyes widened and a small smile appeared below them. Slowly Legolas turned back to his friend's son. "It figures," he said, "that the only one to find it odd would be a human."

Aenoscal's eyes widened. Unlike his father Aenoscal had not been aware that there was another human in the realm, suddenly she was the most interesting thing in the hall.

When the meal was declared over people scattered, most went back to their rooms and chambers, others went to walk about the gardens. Amara and Orod had been among the group that went into the gardens. They soon found themselves walking in a large maze of hedges. When they had gone a good ways into the garden, where they could see no one else Orod did what he always did. His arm already resting around Amara's waist pulled her closer as Orod lowered his head. Suddenly he found Amara's hands pushing against his chest, pushing him away. He sighed and pulled back, ready for her to make an excuse and leave again. He was getting tired of this and he was becoming angrier and angrier each time, he had just about had it.

"Orod I think we need to talk." Orod looked at Amara questioningly. "I'm sorry Orod, but I don't think we should continue to see each other." She was dumping him? This wasn't possible, he refused to be dumped by some worthless little human girl, he didn't even like. The only reason he had even taken an interest in the stupid girl was because she was meant for Legolas, that stupid prissy, self important elf. He hated him, and taking this girl away from him was supposed to be easy. If she thought he would be that easy to get rid of she had another thing coming.

"I can't accept that." Orod said calmly.

"What?" Amara said. Orod's arm was still around her waist, suddenly it grew tighter.

"I am afraid, dear Amara that I cannot accept your dismissal of me. I want you Amara, I need you." Amara began to panic; she wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Suddenly she felt the back of her head being grabbed and he faces being pushed into his. His lips were being smashed onto hers, in a rough kiss. She could feel his teeth biting down on her lip drawing blood. She was panicking she couldn't move Orod was holding her tightly, her arms squashed between them. She wanted to scream but was afraid to open her mouth. Suddenly all of the pressure around her body was gone. She opened her eyes, which she had closed in fear and saw Orod on the ground a few feet away, looking dazed, suddenly the bush behind him lit itself on fire. The fire behind him was spreading quickly and once again Amara feared for her life. Forgetting her bleeding lip and bruised neck and sides and ignoring her burning flesh Amara turned and ran down the first path she could find.

Legolas had watched as Amara was escorted through the gardens to a maze that sat in the center. He, Estel and Aenoscal had decided to take a walk. Legolas had really wanted to speak with Gandalf, but the old wizard had retired to his rooms directly after the meal. The three had been catching up on life through the past few years. Aenoscal had been getting top marks in all of his lessons and was becoming very proficient in fighting, and battle skills, none of which came to much of surprise to Legolas, the boy was his father's child, no matter how much like his mother he looked. As Estel continued to tell him about …something, Legolas had stopped listening a while ago… he thought about Arwen, she had been beautiful, it was tragic when only months after her son's birth she had died. Arwen and Aragorn had been a beautiful couple, sadly fated; they were another tragic love story between man and elf.

"Oh my Eru!" Aenoscal shouted interrupting both Estel's story and Legolas' thoughts. Looking to see what had caused the outburst Legolas saw the tips of flames coming out through smoke in the middle of the maze. The maze that Amara had gone into. Without any more thought Legolas ran into the maze as fast as his feet would carry him. Not noticing that Aenoscal and his father had run in after him.

Other couples that had gone into the maze were now running out screaming. Legolas passed by each of them, he only had one thing on his mind, he had to find Amara. He ran all the way straight into the heart of the fire. He looked through the smoke but he didn't see Amara he did however see someone on the ground, hoping that Amara's absence meant that she had gotten out safely Legolas grabbed the semi conscious form on the ground and hauled it out of the fire.

Meanwhile guards had ran to get buckets of water and were now rushing to the fire dousing it with bucket after bucket of water. Legolas had managed to find his way out. Seeing some healers gathered around a group of people who had been singed in the fire or injured by the crowd rushing to get out Legolas quickly out the man who he now saw was Orod down on the ground pulling a healer over for immediate attention. Legolas looked around and didn't see Amara anywhere; he was just about to run back into the fire when he heard his name called. Looking toward the noise he saw Estel coming towards him.

"Estel! Have you seen Amara?" he begged.

"Yes she's with Aenoscal, she's safe." Estel hadn't even finished his sentence before Legolas shot off in the direction Estel had come from. He couldn't hear anything all of his blood seemed to rush into his ears at the same moment. He had never been so scared in his life as when he hadn't been able to find Amara. He felt his heart almost literally pound out of his chest as he sprinted to where he could see the back of Aenoscal's head over top of a bush. As he rounded a corner and saw Amara sitting on a bench wrapped in Aenoscal's coat, his arm around her shoulder, everything finally slowed down. He stopped his run and slowly walked over to her. "Amara" he said breathlessly. She turned to him and stood up, walking to him and all but throwing herself into his arms. She had been sobbing and she hadn't stopped. Legolas rapped his arms around her and sighed in relief. He just stood there holding her and letting her cry on his shoulder.

They stood that way for a long, long time until Amara's tears finally stopped. Legolas asked Aenoscal if she had seen a healer, when he saw her lip was torn. He received a nod, and carefully, as if afraid to break her, took Amara back to her rooms where he tucked her in and sat next to her bed watching over her the entire night.


	22. Can We Talk?

A/N: So I stumbled across this… and figured I'd continue it. Hope you all like it.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

When Amara woke the next morning she saw Legolas sitting in a chair next to her bed. At first she didn't know why he was there, but then it all came back to her as she noted she was in the same clothes that she had worn the night before with the smell of smoke still lingering. Legolas had yet to notice that she was awake, he was just staring off into space; she noticed that his eyes were clouded over, as they stared unblinkingly. Amara shifted and suddenly Legolas blinked rapidly, the clouds in his eyes dissipating. He turned to Amara. "Good morning." He said sounding as though he had just woken up.

"Good morning." Amara said, moving to sit up. Being careful about how much pressure she put on her wrists, both of which were now bandaged. "Did you stay up all night?" she asked.

"No" he said "I actually just woke up."

Amara gave him a funny look. "But your eyes were open." She said.

"Yes that's how elves sleep." He told her.

Amara gave him another funny look but said nothing. Amara pulled back her covers and sat on the edge of the bed. Legolas stayed where he was when she made no move to get up off of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Amara looked at Legolas and saw worry etched onto his face. "Fine," she said, " A little sore, but fine." While putting Amara into bed the night before Legolas noticed how she had twinged any time his hand came in contact with her waist, he didn't think that those injuries or the busted lip had come from the fire but he didn't want to ask. He honestly didn't want to know, he was afraid of the answer.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" he asked her.

Amara hadn't been expecting him to ask that, but she nodded all the same. Legolas got up and went to the bath, leaving Amara sitting on her bed. She looked to her bed stand and found her bracelet sitting there. She picked it up and examined it, she was horrified to find that the gems each had small cracks in them. She wasn't sure what exactly had happened but she knew the bracelet had something to do with it. She wasn't sure what to think of it so she just put it back down and walked into the bathroom. She found Legolas adding something from an orange bottle into the bath. She walked over to where he was, as he stood up. "All done." He said.

Amara wanted to say something to him but she didn't know what, she stared at him for a moment before whispering, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Legolas replied before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Amara sighed and stripped off her clothes, and bandages and slipped into the bath.

On the other side of the door Legolas was breathing deeply. After last night he felt as though he needed far more air than his lungs were allowing. He walked over to a window and opened it, breathing deeply as the fresh air hit is face. From Amara's window you couldn't see the maze, she had view of an entirely different garden. As he leaned out over the window sill he saw small groups of people were already milling about, a few couples were walking, holding hands and kissing, others were just going about their daily chores, or just out enjoying the weather. He was shocked at it all, after the trauma of last night it seemed as though nothing had changed. Last night he had felt as though the world had stopped spinning, and everything had begun to crash down around him. He couldn't help but think about Wilya's words, _"I tried to imagine my life without him, and I couldn't"_. As he tried to think about his life without Amara he found himself coming to the same conclusion, it was impossible.

He was thrown from his musings as Amara entered from the bathroom , covered in a towel, it seemed as though she had expected Legolas to still be there. She went to her wardrobe and went through it to pick a dress out. Her hair was badly tangled and thrown over one shoulder, showing a large hand shaped bruise on the back of her neck. Legolas crossed the room in only a few quick strides. "Where did you get this?" He asked brushing the back of Amara's neck. Amara shook slightly but said nothing. Grabbing a dress from in front of her she turned and looked at Legolas, she couldn't hold his gaze for long though and soon shuffled off back into the bathroom.

Legolas didn't need her to say anything, he automatically knew who was responsible for all the bruising and bleeding that had been caused. His blood boiled and it took more than a few deep breaths to calm him. He sat down in the nearest chair and waited for Amara to emerge again. When Amara did come back out of the bathroom she was dressed in a red gown and running a brush through her now untangled hair. Her wrists were still unwrapped from the bath, her right wrist was only slightly pink, having almost entirely healed itself, her left wrist however was bright red and in some places seemed brown or black as if the flesh itself had been burnt off entirely and a scab had formed over top. Amara put her brush down on a table and turned to Legolas.

"I should go get new bandages." She said. Legolas needed no more prodding. He walked over to the door and held it open for her as she walked out. The moment her foot hit the floor outside of her room Legolas felt as though she was unsafe. He knew that he was being over protective but he couldn't help himself. He walked as close to Amara as she would let him, as they walked on in silence.

Amara didn't want Legolas to know but she was still shaken from the night before, and his presence close to her made her feel better. Subtly Amara reached out and placed her hand in his.

The two were met in the hall by a doctor who immediately ushered them into a room where he asked Amara to sit in a chair. As the doctor was tending to Amara's burns Legolas overheard someone in the hall mention a burn victim from the night before that had been right in the midst of the flames. Legolas knew immediately who it was. He excused himself from the room brushing Amara's arm as he left, promising that he would be right back. Once he was in the hall he asked the first healer he saw where he could find Orod. The healer kindly showed him to Orod's room, where the elf was still asleep.

"How is he fairing?" Legolas asked staring at the figure from the foot of the bed.

"Very well, he should be out in a few days." The healer said.

Without even looking at the healer Legolas spoke in a harsh whisper, " the moment he is well enough have the guards escort him to the dungeons." With that said Legolas left and went back to Amara's room where he found her and a healer speaking in the door way. The healer handed her a bottle and Amara thanked him clutching the bottle tightly.

"Where did you go?" Amara asked as Legolas approached her.

"I just needed to check on someone" Legolas said taking Amara's unoccupied hand and leading her out of the healing halls.

They walked in silence for a while, heading back to Amara's room. When they were just about half way back to her rooms they ran into Tavas.

"Legolas, there you are. Estel is looking for you." Tavas said, silently noting their clasped hands. Legolas looked quickly at Amara.

"Amin tas tiris he" Tavas said bringing Legolas' fears to a halt. Nodding Legolas whispered to Amara that he would be back as soon as possible and let go of her hand. "Where can I find him?" he asked Tavas.

"Last I saw him he was headed toward Aenoscal's room." Tavas told him. Legolas nodded and left. "So where are you headed?" Tavas turned to Amara.

"Just back to my room."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all especially after you told Legolas you'd watch me." Amara told him. Tavas was surprised that Amara could immediately understand what he had said.

"You seem to be further along in your studies than I would have imagined." he admitted as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"The one good thing that came from Orod, I can read some too,"Amara told him.

Tavas nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I should. I'm still a little shaken from last night but, not as badly as Legolas."  
"I saw. He did not look well. Was he with you all night?"

"Yes, I think. He was there when I woke up."

"I know you don't want to hear it Amara but he cares about you a great deal. I was speaking with Estel earlier, he told me that the moment Legolas saw the fire he," Tavas paused, "let's just say Legolas has not shown that much panic in a long time."

"You're right, I didn't want to hear it." Amara said as she opened the door to her room.

As Legola went to go find his long time friend, his mind refused to leave thoughts of Amara and her well being behind. It took all of his strength to walk away from her. The most irrational fears were forming in his mind. He imagined her walking down the hall and it collapsing on her, or a bandit breaking in a killing her. Legolas had not felt such fear in his life, and that thought alone terrified him even more. Legolas tried to put the fear out of his mind as he stood in front of the doors that temporarily housed his best friend's son and knocked on the door. He needed to wait only a second before a call of enter came through the door.

"Hello mellon" Legolas said announcing his presence.

"Legolas, there you are" Aragorn said turning from his son to the man who walked through the door.

"I was told you were looking for me Estel. Hello Aenoscal." Legolas said in greeting.

"Yes, I was just making sure you were alright after last night's events." Aragorn said, motioning for Legolas to sit down across from them.

"I'm fine," Legolas lied, "I must say I don't think we've ever had quite so eventful a welcome party."

"And I must say we've never had so eventful a welcome." Estel commented.

"How is your friend fairing?" Aenoscal interjected.

"She is a little shaken and bruised but she's as well as can be expected." Legolas said, a look of worry passing over his face.

"That's good to hear." Estel said.

"Yes well I do think that people are getting used to odd things happening around here." Aenoscal said earning him odd looks from both his father and his father's best friend. "From what Aara says a lot has been happening around the palace this past month, last night's fire, you being injured and well the festival…" Aenoscal hesitated to mention that particular event Aara had warned him that it was a very unstable topic.

"Something happened at the Festival?" Estel interjected.

"Ah yes that." Legolas had almost forgotten about that. Legolas took a moment to debate on whether or not or not he should expand on this topic. He knew that he wanted, even needed to have someone to confide in. He had planned on telling Estel everything and apparently Aenoscal already knew at least something of the events. He just wasn't sure that now was the time to talk about it all. However he was saved from making a decision by Estel who decided that the catching up should begin a little farther back.

Tavas and Amara spent the rest of their afternoon in Amara's rooms playing cards and talking. It had been a while since Amara had felt this normalcy of just sitting with a friend and she liked it. Amara was most comfortable when Tavas was around, there was no pressure or uncomfortable feelings. She didn't worry about being bothered with questions she didn't want to answer.

After losing another hand of card game she barely understood Amara handed her cards over to Tavas for shuffling and stretched her arms up over her head. Unfortunately this small movement pulled at the bruised flesh along her sides and sent a wave of pain over her. Amara let out a small groan and clutched at her sides causing Tavas to stop mid-shuffle and stare at her. The sharp pain subsided quickly leaving a dull ache.

"What happened?" Tavas asked.

"I was in a fire last night." Amara said trying to make the situation sound light.

"As I recall you weren't burned anywhere other than you wrist and smoke inhalation doesn't make moving hurt." Tavas commented.

They stared at each other for a moment before Tavas looked away and began dealing out the cards. Amara watched him deal, the moment he stopped she spoke. "You wouldn't tell anyone." It was a statement not a question but Tavas nodded anyway. Amara picked up her cards and they began to play. A few cards were played before Amara spoke again. This time when she spoke she did not stop, the game, on the other hand did.

Legolas always found it amazing that so much happened to his friends in so few years. In one year of their mortal lives they did more than most elves he knew did thousands of years. It was something he missed from those few years that he had spent with his mortal friends, everyday something was happening; at home among elves it seemed as though years could go by and it would only seem like a moment. Legolas reveled in the presence of his friends. A sudden knock on the door interrupted their little get together. A servant entered soon after and spoke to Aragorn who the excused himself, leaving Legolas and Aenoscal alone. "So, will you have a date to the ball?" Legolas asked changing the current topic.

Aenoscal laughed a bit "no I don't think so." He answered.

"Really? None, not even Aara?" Legolas teased. Aara and Aenoscal had been friends from the moment they met. Legolas had never gotten the full details on how they had met or become friends, but as she was the only female he ever saw Aenoscal talking to Legolas had always found it fun to tease Aenoscal about her.

"You mean you aren't taking her?" The question shocked Legolas who quickly shot a look at Aenoscal only to notice the small joking smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?"

Aenoscal let out a chuckle. "While I was visiting with Aara another servant walked in and began berating Aara about having forgotten to do a chore because of spending too much time with the prince. She obviously did not know I was there."

Legolas laughed. "Great so now the entire castle thinks Aara and I are together. That's what I get for having friends I suppose." Legolas leaned back in his chair.

"Not exactly." Aenoscal began, biting his lip. Legolas leaned forward enough to let Aenoscal he was still listening. "The woman went on about Amara. She…she mentioned something about…" Aenoscal began chewing his lip, watching for Legolas' reaction.

Legolas sighed and finished Aenoscal's sentence "about marriage, and true love."

"Yes." Aenoscal affirmed. They stared at each other for a while neither knowing quite what to say. Aenoscal eventually decided to ask the obvious question. "Is it true?"

Legolas sat silently, he looked at Aenoscal and saw genuine curiosity etched all over his face. Legolas desperately want to spill everything to Aenoscal just because he asked. He wanted to tell him everything, that he had been lying to everyone about seeing who it was in the fire and that he didn't know that Amara was his one true love but that he did know that last night when he thought that Amara would be gone forever he had panicked as though he himself were stuck in that fire dying slowly. He wanted to spill everything. He opened his mouth to say it all and found only one thing coming out. "Yes"

Tavas couldn't believe what he had just heard. He sat across from Amara, not wanting to believe what she had just told him, but when Amara brushed her hair off her neck to scratch the back of her head a bruise in the distinct shape of a hand showed itself.

Amara watched as Tavas struggled to mask his disgust. She knew it was at Orod, and not at her but she couldn't help but take offense to it. She felt dirty already and his reaction didn't make her feel any better. She desperately wanted to get rid of the feeling. " I think Legolas may have already done something. When we went to see the doctors he disappeared. I think he may have gone to see …him…" She couldn't say his name. Just the thought of it brought back the feeling of his hands on her.

Tavas looked up at Amara a somewhat shocked look on his face. "You've told Legolas?" he asked.

Amara pursed her lips "No, but I'm positive he's guessed it all. He never liked him."

"Oh" Tavas wasn't sure what else to say. Normally he knew exactly what to say at every moment but this he didn't know how to react to. The only thing he could think of to do was to start playing cards again so he picked up his cards and played one. Tavas would never know how thankful Amara was for that. She picked up her hand and placed another card down.


	23. It Comes Out

The entire family gathered for dinner that night. Legolas quietly scooted his chair as close to Amara as he could. Most of the family didn't notice and those that did made no mention. Legolas found it almost entirely impossible to focus on his own meal he was so busy watching Amara as she pushed her food around her plate, eating only a very tiny portion of what had been placed on her plate. Tinue was taking care of the conversation for the night something he found absolutely amazing had happened at one of his lessons that day, unfortunately for what had to be the first time ever Legolas wasn't listening to is nephew's story. He wasn't the only on either.

Amara could feel Legolas' eyes on her watching her pick at the unappetizing meal before her. She hated that he was watching her so closely. She knew that he was just worried but that didn't mean he had to stare at her, watch her every move, it made her feel like she was fragile, as though he was waiting for her to blink too hard and break. Even Tavas wasn't watching her so intently though she could clearly see him looking away from his son every now and then to make sure she was eating. The rest of the time they had spent together had gone just a normally as before she had spoken about Orod. She would never be able to express her gratitude to Tavas for just listening and nothing else. He was the best friend she had here, and though she hated to think it he was the best friend she had anywhere. It was odd for Amara on the few occasions she thought about home. Though she knew she hadn't been in this new place long, it was long enough that remembering her old life was becoming fairly difficult. The one memory that was just as fresh as if it had happened that same day was the only memory she wished would fade, and she refused to think about it now. Amara interrupted Tinue's story as she excused herself from the table. She got up quickly and left, not hearing the small cry from Tinue asking her to come back and hear the end of the story she hadn't heard a word of.

Legolas stood ready to excuse himself and follow after Amara but before he could even open his mouth Tavas stopped him, "Leave her Legolas. She just needs time." Tavas had not even looked up. Legolas simply sat back down and turned what attention he could spare to his nephew who was becoming very annoyed at all of the interruptions.

Amara wasn't even remotely sure of where she was headed, she just wanted to walk, and get away from everything that was here. She hadn't thought that she had been that shaken by the events of last night, but it all seemed to be hitting her at once. Her stomach was creeping toward her throat and her heart on a constant decent into the pit of her stomach all of this happening at the same time that her lungs were shutting down and the world was deciding to spin at a faster pace than normal. Breathing far too hard Amara leaned against the nearest wall and closed her eyes and prayed that no one would find her. She supposed that she should be thinking about how she had been at the mercy of Orod, how he could have done anything he wanted to her had he not been interrupted by the fire, how even after Orod was not a danger, the fire still had been. It should have hit her that this place she was could in no way be as real as it seemed. She should have been thinking about her dead sister, her own mortality and how she'd never see anyone she ever cared about ever again, but she couldn't think. Things were moving too fast and yet too slow. The harder she breathed the more confused the world around her got. When Amara was certain that she was about to pass out it all stopped. Almost instantaneously the earth was spinning at its normal pace, her organs were all in the right place and her thought were clear. As she slowed her breathing Amara slowly opened her eyes to find herself still upright leaning against the wall as though it were the only thing holding her up, and for a while at least it had been. Amara looked around and tried to make sense of things. She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating at a normal pace. Sighing she let her head fall back and heard the crinkle of canvas. Moving very slowly, still not sure how she was managing to stay vertical, Amara took a few steps forward and turned around to see the picture that she had been leaning against, hoping with every breath that she hadn't ripped the sure to be irreplaceable painting that had been behind her.

Staring down at Amara from the old canvas was a picture of the most kind looking woman Amara had ever seen. She was tall, thin and white blonde with pointed ears, all very common around here, the woman's face was what made her distinct. Her face was much softer in features than most of the elves that Amara had met and her eyes, they were so deep and rich. They were blue, which would have also been very commonplace but they were not the common sky blue or baby blue that most had. They were more the color of dark sapphires, though Amara had never seen the eyes in person she was certain that in the right lighting they would have turned black. The woman was alone in the picture where she sat on the edge of a fountain holding a bright yellow flower in her hands. It was the same kind of flower that was found winding through her hair. Amara wished she had known the woman in the picture, though she couldn't explain why. Unconsciously Amara had moved a step toward the picture; she only became aware of this when she heard a pair of footsteps heading in her direction. Confidant that she was not mentally stable enough to deal with any form of life at the moment Amara moved as quickly as she could in the opposite direction, the picture of the woman slowly burning itself into her memory.

Try as he might Legolas could just not listen to what his nephew was saying, he was too worried about Amara. Looking around him he felt a bit of indignation that no one else seemed to be half as worried about her as he was.

"Watching her every move will not help her" Legolas turned and glared at his most treasured friend.

"And what would you know of it Estel?" Legolas asked.

"I know that the pretense of everything being alright is very hard to keep, especially when those you care about are desperately waiting for you to break. You should know that better than any." Legolas knew he was right. As Estel had spoke the words they had hit Legolas much harder than they had been intended to. Even after so many years he was still pretending, that the wounds were fading and that he would once again be the same person he had been before he had left on that fateful journey. He knew that his family could see that he wasn't alright he just prayed they couldn't see to what extent he had been broken.

Turning from Legolas Aragorn made his excuses and left the tabled. When only a short while later Legolas did the same he found Aragorn waiting just outside the door. "Walk or ride?" he asked.

"Ride" Legolas answered and the two made their way slowly toward the stables.

The two friends saddled up their horses and took off in the same direction. For a while they rode in silence each enjoying the wind whipping past their faces, but far too soon for one they slowed their horses and rode peacefully beside each other. "I feel as though we've barely spoken." Aragorn began, breaking the silence.

"I know what you mean." Legolas said throwing a small half-hearted smile to Aragorn over his shoulder. "There's so much to say."

"So say it." Aragorn said. Legolas smiled whole-heartedly at this. When they had first met Aragorn had had much more tact than this, it was his late wife who had been impatient. It had always seemed backward, the mortal with the ability to wait forever and the immortal who had no time for pleasantries. It seemed that Arwen had left Aragorn with more than just a son.

"Where should I begin?" Legolas wondered aloud. "At the lies or at the truths?"

"Which is the beginning?" Aragorn asked.

"Both." Legolas began, "I love Amara, I'm sure by now you must have heard this." Taking a quick look at Aragorn he found a nod to confirm this. "How much have you heard?" he asked.

"I've heard the story of the festival's fire. True love is an amazing thing to have found." Aragorn commented.

"Yes, well, I wish I could say that I knew." The lifting of an eyebrow met his statement. "It's true that the fire acted according to legend, but I didn't see it. The fire was too bright I shielded my eyes. The next day I was cornered with information that someone had kept their eyes unshielded. That person was Súth." A small noise of recognition was heard from Aragorn. He knew all about Súth and she annoyed his friend so. "Yes well of coarse she claimed that she had seen herself, as though anyone would ever believe that. I immediately denied it, unfortunately I was asked who it was. Without even thinking I said the first name that came to mind."

"Amara." Aragorn finished.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just tell them that you hadn't seen?" Aragorn asked.

"My father was the one who asked. If you had seen his face when he found out that I had supposedly found my other half, you would understand why that particular course of action was impossible."

"So you've been just letting this poor girl walk around with false hope that she's your destiny?" Legolas knew Aragorn did not mean it harshly but still he shrank back.

"Not quite. She seems, well she seemed determined that there be no possibility of an us."

"Seemed?" Aragorn asked.

"At first she avoided me, and then I swear she tried to set me up with Aara." The two laughed at that. "On that end at least I gained a friend. Aenoscal is lucky to be so close to Aara. But while at first Amara seemed to just want to be rid of me; well she seems willing to try now, at least she did until she began dating Orod." A surge of anger flew through Legolas as he thought of him. "But that's over now. And it's not as though I've just told her that we're made for each other and then sat back. I've been desperately trying to find some way, any way to cause a repeat, to find a way to see the image I should have seen."

"I hope you do find one." Aragorn said. "But I must admit, I'm curious; you said you love her?"

"I do. Of that I'm almost positive, and I must admit old friend, it's the most terrifying thing I think I've ever faced. To think, I may have unwittingly misplaced my most vital organ."

Aragorn laughed. "It's true, love is a terrifying and wonderful thing. In the end though it is always worth it"

There was a brief silence between the two as the image of Arwen played in both memories. "You miss her every day don't you?" Legolas asked.

"Each one more than the last."

"I don't think I could take it." Legolas told him. "I couldn't even stand to be away from her last night, and I've been thinking almost constantly about turning back and finding her just to make sure that she's alright. I can't imagine living without her, now that she's here."

"Are you sure you need this fire to tell you if this love is true?" Aragorn asked after another brief silence.

"Yes. Though I may know that I love Amara, I couldn't bare it if I were to have trapped her into a life with me. I need to know that it was always meant, not just some horribly constructed design of my own."

"If you feel it necessary. Have you thought about asking Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"I have, I'm hoping that will not be necessary though." The two rode for a while longer before turning back and heading toward the castle to rest for the night.

Súth was far more than angry. She had no idea that humans could be so infuriating, this human girl in particular. Súth had never been high on the list of people the prince enjoyed being with, this she did not deny, but she had recently, before this girl had appeared, been making progress. This stupid little human girl was getting in her way. And as if it weren't enough that the girl had the prince's attention to begin with she was all but married to him. Súth did have one positive thing to say about the girl though, she seemed to want nothing to do with the prince in that sense, not that that meant anything, if she had been the girl the prince saw there was nothing that Súth could do to keep them apart. This fact had been plaguing Súth day and night, until during lunch with Maeg one day it hit her. Though it was true that Súth had no power to keep them apart, Amara had all the power in the world to do it. It would take some careful planning and a bit of time but if all went well Amara would no longer be a problem. Súth silently smiled to her self as she sipped from her cup and went back to listening to Maeg, the planning could wait until after lunch.


	24. Breaking Down

Amara had never liked the fact that the palace was huge, she had been lost in it more times than she cared to remember and figured she would never be able to find her way around, but at this moment she felt safe in the fact that in this large place she wouldn't be likely to run into anyone. After her panic attack Amara was still feeling a little odd so she looked around for some place to sit and fully clear her head. When she finally looked around she realized she was once again lost, and that this section of the palace was not fond of benches, but like many other corridors it had a rather large opening to a garden.

Amara had seen just about every flower and plant possible in her stay at the palace, all her time was spent in either the library or the gardens. She could honestly say she preferred the gardens to the library mainly due to the fact that she was still far from being able to read the strange language she was just beginning to fully understand, but suddenly the gardens seemed much less inviting to her now.

Amara knew that the turmoil of the past night was what made the gardens so unappealing, but she desperately wanted to sit down and had found through her wanderings that every garden had benches somewhere in them, so pushing the uncomfortable feelings as far down as they would go Amara walked into the gardens and began following the stone path at her feet.

Tripping several times Amara began to think that her decision to take a walk at night was not the best decision she had ever made. Luckily though she didn't have to go too far before she found a bench. Letting out a long sigh Amara sat down heavily and let her head fall back, eyes closed. She sat that way for a while; head back, eyes closed just breathing in the fresh air. Only when her head finally felt clear did Amara dare to open her eyes and look at the stars, only to wish soon after that she hadn't.

_"Do you miss her?"_

_"More than anything."_

Faster than the blink of an eye Amara flashed back through every wonderful moment she had ever spent with her sister and every horrible fight they had had. Biting her bottom lip Amara just sat as the tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't given much thought to her sister and she suddenly realized why that was. She couldn't bear the pain it brought, but this moment felt like the perfect time to give in to all the memories that had been dying to come up, so Amara sat there and thought of every moment of her life with her sister.

After reading three stories and tucking his son into bed Tavas walked off in the direction of the guest quarters. Though he had told Legolas to give Amara time, Tavas was just as worried and could no longer wait himself. When he had heard what Amara had gone through, and seen the bruises, Tavas had been furious, but as his anger subsided the worry and guilt had increased. Tavas had been influential in Amara's decision to break things off with Orod, this he knew, and the fact that Orod's anger had stemmed from that made Tavas responsible in his mind, for Amara's current state. This guilt and worry was what had him walking towards Amara's room now to find her.

It was well after dark which meant Amara would be in her rooms as she didn't like to wander the grounds alone after dark; after all she had no directional skill. When Tavas got to Amara's rooms he knocked on the door. When there was no answer he opened the door and peeked in expecting to see Amara sleeping, however there was no sign of Amara anywhere. Confused, Tavas closed the door and thought of where she could possibly be. Not really knowing where she might be, Tavas knew she liked walking around the gardens, unfortunately there were many gardens and they were all very, very big. His worry outweighing his common sense, rather than asking for help finding Amara Tavas decided to look for her on his own beginning with the closest garden. At least he could be sure she wouldn't stray from the path, not after last night any way.

Tavas wasn't the only one out in search of someone, Legolas had yet to speak to Gandalf and this was beginning to bother him. Since coming to the realization that he did in fact love Amara Legolas was dying to find out what the fire had said and he had seemed to run out of leads in his own extensive library. As his final and best hope he was relying on Gandalf to have the answers he was so desperately seeking, which was why in his efforts to keep his mind off of Amara's current sate, whatever it may be, he had decided to go to his old friend and hopefully get some answers. Knocking on his old friend's door Legolas was happy to hear the old man's voice telling him to enter.

"Ah Legolas what brings you here so late?" the white haired wizard said as he looked up over a book he had been reading.

"Hoping to finally catch you. You've been here two days now and I have yet to be able to speak with you." Legolas said taking a seat that Gandalf gestured to.

"Yes well it has been a busy two days, hasn't it?"

"Very. So how are you my old friend?" Legolas asked, getting more nervous about his true intentions for visiting with each passing moment.

"I am as well as can be expected. I'm grateful for the rest I've received, but you're not here to find out how an old man is, so what are you really here for?" Gandalf could always see through him. Legolas tried not to blush as he was discovered.

"I could very easily be here just to find out how you are." Legolas said receiving only a look from Gandalf. "If you can read me so well then why don't you tell me what I'm here for?"

Gandalf just sat there staring at Legolas for a moment, making the poor prince squirm before answering. "You're looking for conformation on you current love situation. You missed the face in the fire and you want to recreate it."

Legolas' mouth fell to the floor. Gandalf could read people well yes but never before had he been so exact in his answer. How the man could know so much caused Legolas to stutter.

Gandalf began laughing loudly causing the prince to become more confused. "I spoke with Aragorn earlier. He told me about your problem."

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted in indignation.

"Now Legolas don't be mad. He was simply worried that I might not be around when you came to call."

Legolas quickly diffused. Taking a big sigh he asked, "So, can you help me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot" And like that Legolas' hopes were dashed. He could feel his heart drop to the soles of his feet. "But" Legolas' eyes shot up. "There is something that can. There's a book, I have not seen it in years but it has a spell in it that can recreate any event."

Now Legolas was at the edge of his seat, "Where is this book?"

Gandalf thought. "The last I saw the book was long before you were even born, your mother had it. I don't know what she would have done with it though."

"Thank you Gandalf." And without another thought Legolas was up and out of Gandalf's rooms headed towards what used to be his mother's personal library.

"You'd think he'd want to know the name of the book" Gandalf said to no one as he went back to his book, a solemn look falling onto his face.

Legolas had all but run towards the hall his mother had once inhabited but he slowed as ahead of him he spotted her portrait. It had been years since anyone who was not a house keeper had been there. She was as beautiful in her portrait as she had been in life. He quickly walked past not wanting to dwell on the thoughts of his long gone mother and continued down the halls.

He was close to his mother's rooms when he could hear the clear sounds of someone crying. Curiosity clouding his mind Legolas forgot about his search for the book and followed the sound of the crying. The closer Legolas got to the origin of the sound the more heart wrenching it became; Legolas felt his own heart hurting as he got closer to the sound. The feeling all made sense when he rounded a corner and saw the most beautifully sad thing he'd ever seen. Amara sat on a bench illuminated by the moonlight doubled over, one hand on her face and the other clutching her stomach as she sobbed uncontrollably.

For a moment he considered leaving but as he started to turn his body the sound drew him back and slowly and cautiously he walked towards her. Very carefully as though any move might break her he sat next to Amara his torso turned toward her. He was surprised when without missing a beat Amara turned and buried her hands and face into his chest and continued sobbing. Wrapping his arms tenderly around her Legolas held Amara until she ran out of tears and continued to hold her until she felt she could once again lift her head.

Tavas had been searching for hours through the gardens and couldn't find Amara anywhere and he was beginning to get worried. He was leaving the Southwest gardens debating on whether to check the Eastern garden or the Northern gardens next when his wife caught him.

"Tavas! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere, why didn't you come to bed?" Wilya asked while tapping her foot, a sure sign that she wasn't happy.

Giving his wife a kiss on the head Tavas answered, "I'm sorry mela melisse. I went to check on Amara, but I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"You checked her room? The library?"

"I looked, she wasn't there. She's not in any of the Southern or Western gardens either."

Wilya looked into her husband's eyes and saw the worry. "Check the Eastern gardens next. I'll let the guards know to look for her." The two shared a kiss and went their separate ways.

Soon enough the entire castle was on the lookout for the young human girl who had seemed to disappear. Every hall, every room, every garden, every nook and cranny were being gone over with a fine tooth comb. Watching the chaos around him Tavas began to look out for Legolas, he knew that hearing the news would have put his brother into a frenzy, leaving the search for Amara to all those looking he went in search of his fragile older brother.

As Amara cried into the strong warm chest beneath her she didn't care who it belonged to all she cared about was that she was safe in the cocoon this man's arms provided. All the pain, and loneliness and fear she had repressed had come flooding out and there was no end in sight. All she needed was to cry and whoever this was they were perfect for this. They held her and nothing more, there were no whispered soothing words or any sounds just warm arms and comfort.

She didn't know how long she sat there soaking this man's shirt but eventually the tears stopped flowing and the sound of the heartbeat beneath her head began to calm her. She finally had enough sense to wonder about the stranger holding her. Taking a deep breath in she recognized a familiar smell but it was tainted by the salty tears that covered his shirt. The smell was woodsy and leathery like old books left out in the rain. Try as she might Amara still didn't have her full mental capacity back and couldn't quite place the scent, so when she could finally lift her head she peered up and found a pair of bright blue eyes looking back down at her from a concerned face.

Pushing herself slowly away she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Sorry" she muttered before starting to turn away.

"Don't be." Legolas said placing his hand on hers stopping her from turning away. Neither one knew what to say after that. Amara stared at the hand on top of hers, almost confused at its existence, while Legolas watched Amara's face, his heart beating erratically without any reason he could think of.

"How'd you find me?" Amara asked, still looking at their hands rather than at Legolas' face.

"Lucky chance" he answered briefly, having forgotten where he was or why he had even ventured in this direction.

"Hah" Amara scoffed a small half smile forming on her face. "Some luck, coming across a crying girl."

Legolas tightened his hold on Amara's hand and swallowed hard, as her gaze finally shifted to his face.

Amara couldn't tell what was going on with her. In the span of what could only have been a few hours she had nearly broken down, had then proceeded to fully break down, and in Legolas' arms no less and now as she watched Legolas' face she couldn't think of anything other than how blue his eyes were and how pink his lips were.

"It's always lucky when I find my way to you."

Without knowing what was happening Amara leaned forward and found her lips pressed against Legolas'. There was nothing passionate nothing hurried or hungry about it, it was simply lips pressed against lips. It didn't last long but even when it ended both participants were unwilling to let o of the feeling, as they parted lips their eyes remained closed, both afraid that opening them would prove that it had been a brief dream. They sat for only a few moments in their quiet peace before it was interrupted by a guard loudly yelling that he had found them.

Tavas was beyond worried when he couldn't find his brother anywhere. It was as though everyone he cared about was slowly disappearing. When he heard the cry of "she's been found" he ran to the nearest guard for more information.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She was found in the North gardens with Prince Legolas, sire." The guard reported. Tavas was at once calmed and curious. Why had they been off on their own without any trace, they should have known someone would worry. Quickly Tavas headed toward the north gardens.

It didn't take long for Tavas to catch up with the two who were being escorted back to their rooms by the guard who had undoubtedly found them.

"Thank you for finding my brother and his friend. You may return to your post." Tavas instructed the guard as he approached. The guard gave a brief nod and turned, heading off in another direction. "There you are. I was worried about you." Tavas directed his statement at both of the runaways but held his arms out to embrace only Amara.

Letting go of Legolas' hand for the first time since they had touched in the garden, Amara gratefully took the offered hug.

"So worried you needed to call in the army?" Legolas asked as he watched on.

"Wilya called in the army. I just worried, but can you blame me after last night?" Tavas and Amara ended their hug and Amara went back to her previously vacated spot beside Legolas. Tavas noticed this; he also noticed their linked hands and an odd feeling surrounding the two of them.

"No, I can't" Legolas said turning his attention to Amara who, for the first time that Tavas could remember, returned the attention.

Tavas didn't know what had happened that night but he was sure it had been something important. The three made small talk as they walked back to their rooms. Amara was the first to be dropped off then Legolas and there had been nothing odd about the entire event with the exception of the odd feeling floating around Legolas and Amara.

Tavas was confused but he felt he shouldn't ask about it so he left it for another day, as he went back to his wife and assured her that every thing was fine, and was pretty confident that it was.


	25. Simple Stupidity

The next week and a half were thankfully quiet, though no one was sure how long that would last. The entire palace seemed to be walking on eggshells and Amara was very conscious of the increase in odd looks she was receiving, though she was finding it harder and harder to care as the days went on. Things in Amara's life had gone back to what passed for normal, she had gone back to spending a great deal of time with Wilya and Tinue. She was also seeing more of Aara, who was quickly becoming as good a friend as Tavas, who had started a routine of checking in on Amara at night to make sure she was alright. Most of his bed checks found Amara up and awake with Legolas, as the two had once again began lessons in Sindarin, Amara could now speak Sindarin well and could read children's books with very little help.

Both Legolas and Amara seemed quite happy to not mention the other night and the kiss they had shared. Though neither spoke about it, it was clear that something had changed between the two. As odd as it was the two became more comfortable around each other, there was more laughter between them and they could often be seen holding hands, a piece of information that did not go unnoticed by the gossip mills. The physical contact between the two had once again fueled the rumors of marriage, though no one was willing to ask either party about it. The people simply waited with bated breath for the next social function, where it would be confirmed or denied by whether or not the two appeared together.

"Do you know what you'll be wearing to the ball? It is only a few days away you know." Aara asked over a quite lunch on the south wing balcony.

"I hadn't thought about it." Aara said, "That blue dress has always gotten a good response."

"You can't wear that one; you've already worn it to a function. You'll be expected to wear something different." Aara informed her while grabbing a piece of fruit from a platter.

"I guess I'll take another look in my closet then." Amara said. "You'll be at the ball right Aara?"

"Yes I'll be going with Loome, he's one of the guards. I assume you'll be going with Legolas" Aara was not above gossip and was just as anxious for this answer as anyone who had heard her courageously ask it would be.

"I don't think so. I mean we haven't talked about it, in fact I hadn't even thought of going with anyone."

Aara had been expecting some answer like this, but she had to admit she had hoped that Legolas had gotten the courage to ask Amara. He had finally admitted to Aara that he loved Amara, but he was still completely unsure of what he should do about it. Aara was very happy to help him and this seemed a good way to start. "You should go with someone. I can tell you every one will have their eyes on you."

"Don't they always?" Amara asked dryly.

"True." Aara replied. "Well I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Amara watched Aara leave. She knew Aara was right, she'd have to have a date to this ball, but she had no idea who that would be. Amara wasn't stupid, she knew what people would think if she showed up with Legolas. Things between Legolas and Amara were good, and she was happy, but she in no way wanted to give anyone the idea that she had given in to superstition and stupidity and agreed to marry a man she didn't know. Amara had no more time to dwell on this train of thought though, she had promised Wilya they would meet up, and it wouldn't be helpful to be thinking about this.

Amara made her way to Wilya's rooms where they had agreed to meet and was surprised to find Aenoscal opening the door. As she entered the room she saw Wilya and Maeg seated at a round table.

"Hope you don't mind I invited these two along I thought we might play some cards, you've all met, correct?" Wilya asked gesturing for Amara to take the seat across from her.

"I don't mind at all, and yes I've met both Maeg and Prince Aenoscal before." Amara answered while taking the cards that she was dealt. Luckily they had apparently decided to play the one card game Tavas had taught her.

"We were just discussing the upcoming ball." Maeg informed Amara as she began the game.

"Oh really? That must be a popular topic today, Aara and I had just been talking about it too."

"You were?" Maeg asked, overly interested.

"Yes, apparently I am completely unprepared for it."

"How so?"

"I don't have a dress that hasn't already been seen."

"That's easily remedied." Wilya told Amara, "I'm sure Hithaeglir will be able to make you a perfect dress for the occasion. We'll go see her after our games here."

"That would be fantastic." Amara smiled at Wilya and received a smile in return.

"Now what about dates?" Maeg asked.

"Oh Aara is going with a guard named Loome." Amara answered carefully avoiding talking about her own date.

"She is?" Aenoscal said bringing attention to himself. The women had assumed that the young prince had just tuned out their talk of balls.

"Yes, she just told me." Amara was curious about the prince's reaction.

"Crap." Aenoscal looked around and realized he would have to explain his reaction. "I was hoping to ask Aara to go with me, I don't know many people here, she's a good friend. It'd be more comfortable with her there."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find a nice young lady." Wilya told him, "Maeg you're free aren't you?"

Maeg started before answering, "actually I've been invited by Hiswe"

"Oh well, my loss is Hiswe's gain I suppose then." Aenoscal said with a smile, causing Maeg to blush.

Without thinking Amara' mouth opened without her command, "I don't have a date. Want to go with me?"

This simple question caused both Maeg and Wilya's jaws to drop. Never before had they seen a woman ask a man to any event, ever. Aenoscal himself was shocked at first but quickly righted himself. With a small half smile on his face he answered, "I'd love to." Amara smiled and the card game continued in a somewhat awkward and tense mood.

After the kiss between himself and Amara Legolas couldn't sleep. He couldn't think of anything but that kiss for days afterward, although he kept his thoughts to himself. He was terrified that if he spoke about it he'd find that it was something he had imagined. The kiss had been so short it was possible he had imagined it, but it had felt entirely too real. He had been far too aware of her chapped lips beneath his for it to have been anything but real. He had been so mesmerized by the mere thought of that kiss that it wasn't until a few days later when he was speaking privately with Gandalf, catching up, that he had remembered the reason he had found Amara that night.

He had completely forgotten about the book that would help him solve his problem. He had also just realized that he didn't know the name of the book he was meant to be searching for. Of course as his luck was going he hadn't remembered until leaving Gandalf's presence and his friend was unreachable after that day. This left Legolas sitting in his mother's old personal library daily, reading book after book, and hoping to come across the fabled spell.

It was odd the first time Legolas stepped into his mother's library. He had expected it to be musty and the shelves to be covered in dust, a veritable graveyard of books, but to his surprise the library was as clean and light and smelt of lilac. While no member of the royal family came down this way anymore it was clear that the staff was not going to let the late Queen's quarters go unattended. So, getting over his initial discomfort Legolas set up a comfortable space at a table by the windows and began to make his way through the well stocked library.

Though Legolas spent his days in his mother's library he spent his nights with Amara. He was back to tutoring her, so most of their nights were spent in Amara's rooms. She was picking everything up quickly so every few days they took a break from studying to take walks or go on night rides on horses, they were always sure to be back by Tavas' unofficial bed checks though. Legolas enjoyed these hours with Amara, he learned more about her, simple things like she hated asparagus and that she had a small scar on her left shin from falling down a set of stairs and breaking her leg so badly that the bone had just barely poked through the skin. He had even found himself willing to tell stories about his own childhood, things he was sure he should have forgotten, like the time when he had tried to get rid of Tavas by sticking him in a laundry basket and covering him in a blanket hoping that the maid would take him away. He had even told her some stories from his military training days, he hadn't told her anything about his actual fighting though.

Legolas always had much more trouble staying on task in his mother's library on the days where he and Amara didn't study, which explained why he was constantly taking his eyes from his books and checking the time. There were no formal dinners and with preparations for the ball going on his family was not taking meals together so when Legolas could not keep his eyes on the book he was reading he felt no remorse for going to eat well before he normally would have.

Legolas walked into the kitchen and was immediately tended to by the staff. He was soon found sitting at a counter nibbling on something the chef had whipped up. He was well out of the way and out of sight so that he wouldn't be underfoot so he wasn't shocked to hear some of the staff openly gossiping about the royal family. He was content to sit and ignore the gossip until they said something that caught his attention.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I was delivering some treats to Princess Wilya and I quite plainly heard Prince Aenoscal tell the human girl that he would see her for the ball."

"That doesn't mean they're going together."

"Maybe not but her response was I look forward to going with you. Now that I proff"

"Well you have to admit it is a nice match, the human girl with the human prince."

"He's only half human."

Legolas tuned the gossiping girls out again as he processed what he had just heard. Amara and Aenoscal would be going to the ball together? It was odd, Legolas hadn't thought much about it, but on some level he had assumed that as well as things were going between them that he and Amara would be going together. True he hadn't asked her but he hadn't thought he needed to. Apparently he had. Legolas found he was no longer hungry and left the kitchen.

After the card game Aenoscal and Maeg left for their other commitments and Wilya took Amara to Hithaeglir's shop to get a dress for the ball. Wilya desperately wanted to ask something about Amara's choice in date and was just about to as Hithaeglir was taking Amara's measurements when a messenger came to tell her she was needed by her husband, so instead of asking her question she made her excuse and left.

"So what would you like your dress to look like?" Hithaeglir asked.

"Umm… I hadn't really thought about it." Amara answered.

"Any thoughts at all?"

Amara thought hard and could only think of one thing she wanted in the dress. "I want to look beautiful in it."

Hithaeglir nodded, "I have the perfect idea. It will be ready in two days, you can pick it up around noon the day of the ball."

Amara nodded, thanked the seamstress and left the woman to her work. Looking out side Amara found that it was dark outside and much later than she had thought it was. She was late meeting Legolas, when she realized this she started running toward her rooms.

When she reached her rooms she took a moment to catch her breath before opening the door. She expected to find Legolas sitting on the couch as he often would when she was late, she did not expect him to have a stack of books waiting for her, but this is what she found when she stepped inside.

"I thought we weren't studying today." She said confused.

"You're late, this is your punishment." Legolas responded gesturing over the books.

Amara looked over the books and Legolas. "Please tell me you're joking." Amara said her face falling. As much as Amara enjoyed learning Sindarin she like it when Legolas and her were just sitting together hanging out and getting to know one another.

Legolas watched Amara's face fall and his resolve softened. Legolas had been planning on actually changing plans and working this night, in hopes to keep himself calm. After finding out that Amara had a date for the ball who wasn't him he had been a little angry and more than a little upset. He was afraid he might say something stupid and ruin whatever was so good between them so working was much safer than talking, but looking at Amara's face and knowing that he himself would enjoy talking much more he softened his features and gave a half smile.

"Alright we'll forgo the work."

Amara's face lit up and she walked toward him to join him on the couch. "I am sorry for being late though. I went to get a dress made for the ball."

"You're getting a new dress?" Legolas asked, it was odd that Amara would get a new dress, she'd never worn a new dress for any other event. Was she doing something special for Aenoscal.

"Yeah, Aara made me feel bad about my wardrobe, told me I wasn't allowed to wear a dress I'd already worn to something."

"I see." Legolas was careful not to let out a sigh of relief when he heard Amara's explanation. She wasn't doing anything special, the dress would probably be just as plain as all the others that she had, this made him feel much better.

"But I've talked about the ball enough today please find another subject." Amara pleaded bringing her feet up onto the couch.

Legolas took Amara's feet and put them in his lap, and began rubbing them, and beginning to tell a story about something Tinue had done at breakfast that morning. Amara let her head roll back as Legolas began rubbing her feet. As Legolas looked over at Amara's contented face a smile stretched across his face and he forgot why he had been upset in the first place. He suddenly felt stupid about being jealous of Aenoscal, yes they were going to the ball together but he had only rarely seen them together and never alone. He was being stupid, the smile on Amara's face that he had been responsible for showed him that.


	26. Little Red Dress

The next day Legolas found himself at a loss. There was only a day left until the ball and he had everything ready except for a date. He had been so sure that he would be going to the ball with Amara that he hadn't asked anyone and now every acceptable woman had been asked. Of course if asked by the Prince just about any woman would drop her date in a heartbeat, but Legolas did not want to be responsible for ruining anyone else's evening, so that morning when his servants came to tend to him, he asked each of them if they knew of anyone without a date. So far no one knew of anyone the Prince could take, and this presented a problem. For a normal function it would be fine for the Prince to forgo a date and go stag but this was a special event and it was important that he did not show up alone.

While walking the halls going through a mental list of every female he knew Legolas quite literally ran into his father.

"Father!" Legolas yelped in shock.

"Son. Got something on your mind?" King Thranduil asked chuckling.

"Uh yes, actually, the ball. It seems I'd forgotten to get a date." Legolas admitted as he and his father began to walk together.

"I thought you might." The King said, receiving a look of shock from his son, "You've had a lot on your mind recently. It has shown much more than you realize."

Legolas gave his father a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"This is why I took the liberty of asking Kulda, a woman from King Estel's party, if she would go with you. I hope you don't mind" he informed Legolas.

"Not at all. You've actually saved me some grief." Legolas was truly relieved that his father had found someone for him to go with; it meant he could stop searching and put his efforts into other more important matters.

"Well good. Now that you should have some free time, perhaps you could help me with some preparations."

Legolas quickly agreed to his father's request thinking that he couldn't be needed for more than a few hours. Unfortunately for Legolas he underestimated the amount left to do for one day and found himself being in need late into the night.

Amara spent the day before the ball locked away in her room staying out of sight and out of the way. Earlier that morning she had tried to find her way to the kitchens to find something to eat and had nearly be stepped on and squished several times. While the castle had bee buzzing with activity for the ball for two weeks the day before had been beyond insanity. What seemed to be thousands of graceful elves had been rushing around avoiding each other by mere millimeters, so Amara had found it safest to just sit in her room reading and playing solitaire.

After her ridiculously boring day Amara was looking extra forward to her lesson that night with Legolas. As she watched the sun go down from her window Amara waited impatiently for Legolas to knock on her door. Amara waited and waited, but the sun went down and it grew darker and darker until the only light she saw came from the few candles she had lit around her room.

After hours of waiting a sudden knock startled Amara who was lying down on her couch counting the rocks that made up her ceiling. Shooting to an upright position Amara rushed to the door. "Finally, you're late! I've been waiting forever." she said opening the door.

"I'm sorry milady, I'll be sure to be on time tomorrow." Said a small elf who bowed slightly.

"Oh, no sorry. I thought you were some one else. You're right on time." Amara said holding the door open for the elf, who quickly went to work turning down her bed.

Amara went back her position lounging on her couch as the small elf finished her work and quickly took her leave. Amara laid there for a while longer before deciding that Legolas wasn't coming. Upset and bored Amara decided to just end her day and go to bed, after all the sooner she fell asleep the sooner the next day would come and she'd finally have something to do.

Amara went to her bureau and grabbed a nightgown and moved into the bathroom to change. As she was changing in the bathroom she missed the knock on her door.

Not hearing a response from anyone after knocking, Tavas silently opened the door to Amara's room. He expected to see Amara and Legolas sitting on the couch talking or reading, too engrossed to have heard his knock, as often was the case, but instead he found an empty room. Thinking correctly he thought that Amara might be in the bathroom, and went to knock on the door. Before his hand even reached the door to knock it was pulled back eliciting a yelp from both Amara and Tavas.

"Sorry, I did knock." Tavas said while Amara tried to slow her racing heart.

"It's alright." Amara said getting back her breath and stepping out into her room. "I wasn't expecting anyone tonight it all."

"Aren't you and Legolas having a lesson tonight?" Tavas asked curiously turning to follow Amara who had headed back to the couch she had spent all day on.

"I thought we were but he never showed."

"Odd." Tavas said sitting down in a chair next to Amara's couch.

"You haven't seen him have you?"

"No, I haven't seen much of anyone. I finished all my duties for the ball yesterday so I spent all day training."

"Oh." Amara couldn't help herself she kept glancing towards the door as she listened to Tavas.

"He didn't inform you that he wasn't coming?" Tavas asked as he watched her eyes flicker over to the door.

"No. I haven't seen or heard from anyone all day."

"Yes they've all been pretty busy."

"Yeah. I know, the ball tomorrow seems to be pretty important."

"People are looking forward to it, and I have to say I don't think it's for the dancing either." Tavas had managed not to ask about the night Amara and Legolas had been found in the garden together but he was still itching to know what had happened and now seemed as good a time as any to ask about it. "I'm afraid you will be quite the center of attention again."

"I know." Amara said. "I've heard the rumors."

"Rumors?" Tavas asked feigning ignorance.

"Oh come on, don't pretend you haven't heard them. Hell I know you're dying to know if Legolas and I are going together aren't you?" Amara smirked at the shock that entered onto Tavas' face.

"Am I really that transparent?" he asked.

"It's natural to be curious. Legolas is your brother, and I'm your friend. I know I'd be curious in your place."

"I admit I am curious, especially because of the way you two have been behaving." Tavas paused to see if Amara would say anything. Instead she looked down at her hands. Tavas took a breath. "Amara what happened the other night?"

"Nothing." Amara said looking up at Tavas.

"Nothing?" Tavas asked skeptically.

"I was crying, Legolas found me. I finished crying and a guard showed up. That's all."

Tavas stared at Amara, as far as he could tell she wasn't lying but something just didn't feel right about what she was saying. However he could tell that she wasn't going to say anything more and he quickly dropped the subject. "Alright, oh I forgot to tell you the Tinue is planning to ask you for a dance tomorrow night,"

"He is?" Amara asked smiling, glad for the change in topic.

As Legolas was finally let go of his duties he slumped his way back to his rooms. He had never been so tired in his entire life. Everyone he had come across the entire day had had several things they needed him to do. He couldn't believe how much work actually went into a ball. Looking out a window, he realized how late it really was and groaned.

Finally making it to his rooms Legolas felt too tired to make it all the way to his bed and flopped down on the couch. He sighed and began to let his mind rest when he felt something poking him in the back. Reaching underneath him he found a small children's book. He quickly tossed it aside, before realizing that he had forgotten to meet with Amara.

"Crap!" Finding a sudden burst of energy Legolas leapt to his feet and raced to Amara's room. Reaching her door in near record time Legolas opens the door without so much as a knock, and finds the room entirely dark. Legolas looked out the window and noticed how late it really was. Feeling stupid Legolas began to slowly back out of the room. A small movement caught his eye before he made it fully out of her room. He looked quickly over his shoulder and gave a lingering look to the sleeping girl before leaving. Shaking his head Legolas walked slowly back to his room, no longer as tired as he had once been.

Legolas changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. As much as Legolas was looking forward to the next day and all the festivities he couldn't help but wish that Amara would be there by his side. With that final though Legolas drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Amara was woken by Aara shaking her awake. "Do you have any idea how deep a sleeper you are?" Aara asked as she went to pull a dress out for Amara.

"I've been told very. What time is it?" Amara asked getting out of bed and taking the offered dress.

"Almost noon, you've slept away the whole morning." Aara said rushing Amara into the bathroom.

"Noon? I have to go get my dress." Amara informed Aara by shouting through the thick bathroom door.

"Well then hurry up."

Amara changed and Aara got her ready for the day, and with a final promise to be back later to get ready for the ball with her left to go attend to the few duties she had for that day. Amara then made her way to the dress shop to pick up her dress.

She entered the shop and found Hithaeglir working on a green piece of fabric. She coughed loudly to get the woman's attention. As Hithaeglir raised her head and recognized Amara she smiled and walked into the back, bringing out a big white box. "Here you are milady. If there is anything wrong with it please let me know immediately."

Amara thanked Hithaeglir and took the box back to her room and laid it down on her bed. She opened the box to find a mass of deep red fabric. She pulled the dress out of the box and noticed it was floor length. There was a large ruby that rested at the top of the dress right where the neckline was at its lowest. There were also tiny ruby fragments placed along the hem line that Amara only noticed due to the scraping sound they made along the floor. A knock on the door took Amara's attention away from her gown which she quickly put back in its box as the door to her room opened.

"Amara?" Amara turned around at the voice.

"Hey Legolas" Amara greeted her friend, "How are you?"

"Fine, I, uh, I just stopped by to apologize for not showing up last night. I got caught up in preparations and work."

"It's alright" Amara told him. "Tavas showed up to keep me company."

"Oh good." The two stood there awkwardly for a moment before Legolas noticed that Amara was standing in front of something. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Amara asked, having forgotten the box behind her.

"That" Legolas said pointing behind her and stepping closer.

Turning around Amara looked around confused before noticing the box. She picked it up and turned around. "Oh this? It's my dress." She told him.

"Oh. Could I see it?" Legolas asked reaching toward the box.

Amara quickly moved the box out of Legolas' reach. "Oh I don't think so." She said smiling.

"Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Amara said.

Legolas smiled sweetly, "please?" he asked.

"No." Amara told him, holding the box behind her back.

"Come on!" Legolas said trying to reach around Amara for the box.

"No!" Amara squealed and laughed as she sidestepped out of Legolas' reach.

The two quickly became caught up in a game of keep away, both laughing heartily as Legolas chased Amara around the room. At one point Amara managed to get the coffee table between herself and Legolas and this kept him at bay for a few moments before in one fluid movement Legolas leaped across the table and knocked Amara back onto the couch, causing her to toss the box across the room as she fell back, Legolas landing directly on top of each other. As he moved to make a mad dash for the box Amara quickly grabbed his tunic and pulled him back towards her, effectively ripping the tunic open and causing Legolas to fall hard on top of her, knocking the wind out of Amara.

Seeing that Amara was in pain Legolas sat up effectively straddling Amara as she attempted to regain her breath. "Oh Eru, are you alright?" He asked.

Amara coughed hard and breathed in deeply "Yeah I'm alright." Amara replied before looking up at Legolas and losing her breath all over again. As Amara looked up she saw Legolas' face coated with concern, still flushed from laughter and minimal exertion, his hair falling haphazardly around him. Amara moved her eyes down away from Legolas' face trying to keep from turning red with embarrassment. This, however, had the opposite effect as the rip she had torn in his tunic showed his hard smooth chest beneath it. Desperately needing something to happen to bring attention away from her she commented on the first thing she saw. "Oh God, I ripped your shirt."

"Huh?" Legolas asked. He had gotten lost looking at the flush on her cheeks and watching small beads of perspiration fall from her hairline. When she spoke it broke him out of his trance. He looked down and saw that he did indeed have a fairly substantial rip down the front of his tunic. "Oh..." looking even further down Legolas saw that his legs were on either side of Amara and that her dress was beginning to bunch upward. Quickly Legolas all but jumped up from his position. "It's alright. I'll just get it mended later. I have to change anyway for the ball."

Amara sat up and cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry." She told Legolas.

"It's fine really. Are you alright?" He asked, as he watched her place a hand on her chest as she breathed in carefully.

"Yeah, just knocked the wind out of myself when I pulled you down." Amara's face turned red as she made the statement, though she tried desperately to keep it from happening.

"Anything I can do?" Legolas asked.

"Could you get me a cup of water from the bathroom?" She asked.

Legolas nodded and headed into the bathroom. He quickly returned with a cup of water that he handed to Amara as he sat down next to her. When she finished the glass Legolas quickly got up grabbed the glass and got her another. As they sat on the couch, Amara drinking the water slowly there was a knock at the door; Legolas got up to answer it.

"Hello Aara." Legolas said, opening the door wider to let her through.

"Hello Legolas." Amara greeted him, stepping through the door and making her way to the bed where she laid down a gown and a box of hair supplies. After putting down her things Aara turned to take in the scene before her, Amara was sitting looking flushed and somewhat disheveled while Legolas stood having just closed the door behind Aara, shirt torn, and hair a wreck. It was only through years of practice that Aara was able to keep from shooting questioning looks at both parties. She decided to stick with a safer route for letting out her curiosity. "Amara are you alright?" she asked, watching Amara's face redden.

"Yeah, I just knocked the wind out of myself." Amara answered.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Aara asked.

"We were having a bit of a scuffle over the contents of a box." Legolas answered for her.

"Box?" Aara asked looking around for a box.

"Yes. This one." Legolas said spotting the box on the floor and going to pick it up.

Amara saw that Legolas was heading for it and jumped up, grabbing it from his hands as he straightened after picking it up.

"What's in the box?" Aara asked as Legolas glared at Amara.

"My dress for the ball." Amara told her.

"Amara refuses to let me see it. She claims she wants it to be a surprise, but I think she merely wishes to torture me." Legolas said.

"Well, speaking of the ball, "Aara said. "It's time we start to get ready. You should be getting ready as well your highness."

"Ah yes…"Legolas muttered taking stock of the state of his clothing." Well then I guess I'll take my leave, and you will get your wish of surprising me later tonight."

Amara and Aara said goodbye to the Prince and the moment he was out of sight Aara dropped all pretenses and gave Amara a very accusing stare.

"What's that look for?" Amara asked.

"Knocked the wind out of yourself?" She asked accusingly.

"Yes. We were wrestling with the box… I pulled at him and he landed on me and it knocked the wind out of myself." Amara explained. This only caused a more intense stare to be shot her way. Letting out a huff Amara stalked off to the bathroom. "I'm going to go put my dress on now."

Aara chuckled at Amara's behavior and began to put her own dress on.

Amara took her dress out of its box and examined it again. Holding it in front of herself as she stood in front of her mirror she swished it back and forth, and noticed that it sparkled only slightly as she did so. Looking closer she saw that this was due to very thin silver strands flowing through the fabric. "Wow" Amara muttered. She stopped her examination of the dress and stripped down. She pulled the dress over her head and found she couldn't bring herself to look at the dress on her.

She began to leave the bathroom, counting on Aara's reaction to tell her how she looked. As she began walking out she realized the back of her dress was trailing behind her as though it were weighted down. Twisting so that she could see the back she saw an intricate design of varying shades of red thread, rubies and diamonds fanning out starting at a single point at the base of her back, going down the very end pf the gown. Bringing her head back around she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror by accident and finally took a good look at herself. She had only had one requirement when she asked Hithaeglir to make her a dress and she had surpassed any expectations Amara could have had. Amara looked like a porcelain doll in her gown. He cheeks glowed redder and her eyes looked brighter next to her skin, which looked paler than she remembered next to the deep red. The dress wrapped around her torso and flowed out behind her dragging behind making her look more graceful than she truly was. The only thing that looked off about her was her hair; it didn't look nearly nice enough for her outfit.

She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. She watched Aara's face as she turned from doing her hair facing a mirror to looking at Amara who for once didn't feel self conscious at what she looked like.

Aara gasped and dropped her brush.

"You like it?" Amara asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're beautiful." Aara said.

Amara smiled and went to sit down and wait for Aara to finish with her own hair. Aara snapped out of her stupor and picked up her brush, going back to doing her own hair. "As if all eyes wouldn't already be on you," Aara said glancing over at Amara.

"At least this time I'll be okay with it. They'll have a real reason to look now." Amara said confidently. Amara looked at Aara in her simple pale purple gown. "You look beautiful Aara."

"Thank you." Aara said

The two spent the next few hours doing their hair, picking out jewelry and sitting around talking before Aara left to put her things away and go meet her date, while Amara sat and waited for Prince Aenoscal to come and get her. As she waited she became more and more nervous and as a result began to pick at her bandages, which tonight were hidden beneath silver bangles that clanked when she moved. She didn't really need the bandages anymore but she knew this time there was a scar left over and she didn't want to see it.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality, standing and straightening her dress Amara called out "Come in."

The door opened and revealed Prince Aenoscal dressed in royal purple formal tunic and leggings, his short hair tucked behind his ears and held in place by a silver winged crown. "Wow." Were the first words out of his mouth as his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

Amara laughed and bowed her head, still unused to the reaction she was responsible for. One of her curls fell in front of her face and she brushed it back.

"You, you look…" Aenoscal stuttered.

Amara laughed. "Thank you." She said saving him from finishing his sentence. "You look very handsome." She told him.

"Uh, thank you." Aenoscal managed to spit out. "We should go." He said putting his arm out for Amara to take. Walking over to the Prince Amara took his arm and walked with him to the Grand Ball room where the ball was to be held. As they approached the noise from the room was blasting out proving that most of the castle was already inside. The doors to the ball room were opened by two guards. Amara and Aenoscal stopped at the top of a large staircase and were announced. Having heard Amara's name every eye in the hall turned as she descended the steps, and the whisperings, murmurs and outright gossiping began.

The first of the murmurings was of the fact that Amara did not show up with Prince Legolas, the second was of the fact that she showed up with the human prince, a perfect match according to some, it was better that she be with a member of her own kind, and third was how amazing she looked. Amara tried to ignore all the murmurings except for the last. As beautiful as all the people around her were at all times she was elated to have them think of her as even a little attractive. Amara followed Aenoscal around as they talked to various royal members of staff that Aenoscal was required to talk to.

As Aenoscal was discussing something with another older man Amara's mind drifted, but she was brought back to reality when she heard the Harold that introduced her and Aenoscal introduce two more names, one she recognized and one she didn't.

"Haryon Legolas ar Heri Kulda."

Amara turned to watch Legolas and this strange woman walk gracefully down the stairs. She noticed the girl who looked haughty and uninterested and wore a blue dress that matched Legolas' formal clothing. It was Legolas who Amara couldn't take her eyes off of though. He looked so regal, so sure of himself as he swept his eyes over the crowd below him, almost all of whom were staring at their Prince. Legolas seemed to be looking for something, and as his eyes found Amara's he seemed to have found it. Amara smiled as she locked eyes with the Prince, she turned her whole body and put out her arms to show off her whole dress. Legolas smiled widely at her, taking in her appearance he had stopped halfway down the stairs. Amara chuckled to herself and then turned back to the people around her, none of whom had caught the exchange, they however seemed to be the only ones.

Everyone who had been watching the prince had noticed his pause on the stairs and had followed his eyes to see what had caught his attention. The result was even more speculation and gossip.

As the rest of the royals and guests arrived the dance floor began to fill more and more, and thankfully Aenoscal had fewer and fewer people he was required to talk to. Amara was getting more and more bored with each conversation she listened to. When she could no longer keep from drifting off completely she made an excuse and went off to get a drink from a table. She found a table with champagne and grabbed a glass, moving to the side to watch the dancers. As she watched it reminded her of the dancing at the balls in Disney movies she had watched as a child. She suddenly fancied herself Cinderella wandering around before the Prince asked her to dance. As she replayed the scene where the two meet in her head, a real life prince was making his excuses and finding his way over to her.

Amara jumped slightly as she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Oh God, Legolas, you scared me."

Legolas laughed. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "So this is what my tunic was ripped for." He said looking Amara up and down.

"Yes it is." Amara said giving a slow small twirl so that Legolas could get a full view of the dress.

"Then I must say, the damage was worth it." Amara blushed at the compliment. It was a habit she was beginning to pick up, and not one she wanted to keep. She said the only thing she could think of. "Thank you."

The two were saved from having to say anything else as Aenoscal quickly joined them. "Legolas, my friend, you look very royal tonight."

"As do you my young friend." Legolas said giving a handshake to Aenoscal.

"Yes well I fear that is mostly due to my date this evening."

Amara blushed again, "I wish people would stop complementing me. My checks are going to permanently turn red."

"Well I know a way that would divert people's attention from your looks." Legolas said.

"And what's that?" Amara asked.

"Dance." Legolas said.

Amara raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you say?"Aenoscal said holding out his hand.

"Why not?" Amara said taking his arm. "People will stop thinking me so beautiful when they see me tripping over my two left feet."

Amara's comment had all three laughing and as Legolas watched Amara and her date walk out to the dance floor he made his way back to his date and duties for the evening. He would be sure to ask to cut in later, after convincing his own date to take a turn on the floor.

Amara had not been underestimating her dancing abilities. She stumbled around the floor, more being dragged than led by Aenoscal; she had to apologize several times for stepping on the poor boy's feet. Both she and Aenoscal were thankful when the song ended and they could quickly make an escape from the dance floor. The dancing did, however painfully, serve its purpose and Amara no longer felt as though people were staring at her thinking she was beautiful, she now felt that they were looking at her and whispering about her being a clumsy human. These thoughts were verified when she heard a woman speaking in Sindarin not knowing that Amara could now understand it very well.

Feeling much more like herself after overhearing the woman Amara was far more comfortable as she was being introduced to several people from the royal party traveling with Aenoscal and his father. One of the women in his party admitted a wish to dance, but she had no partner so getting permission from Amara Aenoscal asked the woman to dance leaving Amara with her first group of humans in quite some time.

"It must be fascinating living with elves." A tall bald man commented to Amara.

"I suppose." Amara answered awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say. In truth Amara hadn't noticed much difference between humans and elves, other than the obvious physical characteristics, and if she really thought about it, she had no idea what it would be like living with these humans, they were so different from people she was used to living with.

"You suppose?" He prompted.

"I've been here for a long time. Living with them is…normal, for me." Amara admitted.

"I see, becoming a native." The man and a few other people around laughed.

Amara looked around the room, watching the elves and humans dancing on the floor, her eye caught sight of a dark green tunic lined in gold. "It could be worse." She said a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Legolas danced several dances with his date. She was good a fine date, she was clever and witty, spoke only when necessary and was an accomplished dancer in her own right. While she had none of the grace of an elf she did not trip or lag behind in step. Legolas had watched Amara dancing from the corner of his eye, she was a full on klutz and he had decided against asking her to dance, for fear of losing his feet. On more than one occasion during a conversation he had accidentally laughed out loud at the sight of her. Luckily he had been able to cover up each of the incidents.

He was now on his third dance with Kulda and was quickly becoming bored. Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him, he knew there were plenty of people watching him, but these eyes felt oddly magnetic. He looked up over Kulda's shoulder just in time to see Amara look back at a tall balding human man and say something to him, and suddenly he couldn't wait for the end of the song.

For the rest of the dance Legolas made sure to know where Amara was at all times. When the dance was finally over he guided Kulda slowly from the dance floor toward the group Amara was standing with. He was please to find Aenoscal returning to his date as this gave Legolas a more appropriate reasoning for coming over.

"Scal, my friend, still enjoying your evening I trust?" Legolas said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Very much so, Lady Maya here was kind enough to dance with me just now." Aenoscal told Legolas.

Legolas smiled and looked over toward Amara. "A change in partner? I suppose that was a choice made for your health?"

"There may have been some self preservation involved in his decision I'm sure." Amara said.

"Surely." Legolas smiled.

Legolas and Amara gave a few small attempts at brining others into their conversations or entering into other people's conversations, but inevitably they forgot about the others there and became lost in their own conversations. Legolas was acutely aware of their detachment from the others around them and it made him slightly unnerved, so when Aenoscal asked Kulda if she would like to dance Legolas gladly seized his opportunity.

"Well since your date has hijacked mine, I believe it only fair that I take you." Legolas said.

"Seems fair to me" Amara commented staring wistfully at the dance floor. Although she was an awful dancer the people on the dance floor looked so graceful and she longed to be able to be half as good as them.

Legolas noticed her watching the dancers intently. "Would you care to take a walk with me?" Legolas asked.

Amara looked over at Legolas and nodded, taking the arm he offered. Legolas led Amara to the other end of the ball room where a large balcony protruded out over one of the gardens. Out on the balcony it was quieter and much more open. There were very few people out on the balcony, mostly couples looking to get away from the dancing crowds or smaller groups of people out gossiping over some topic or other. Amara began heading straight toward the railing around the edge of the balcony and was confused when Legolas stopped her in the middle of it.

Legolas said nothing but took her arm off of his, taking hold of her hand in his and stepping closer toward her. He took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder, and finally placing his hand on her waist.

Amara realized what was going on and spoke up. "I think it's in your best interest to not even try this. I've already maimed one prince tonight,"

"I'll take my chances" Legolas said moving one foot, and forcing Amara to follow.

Amara was absolutely no better dancing with Legolas then she had been with Aenoscal. Her utter failure at anything even seemingly graceful, did not however frustrate her, she instead, after tripping for a fourth time began laughing. Legolas soon followed suit and the two began to draw stares from those around them.

Amara pulled away and tried to stop her laughter. "I'm awful at this."

"Yes, you are," Legolas responded through his own laughter.

Still laughing Amara playfully pushed Legolas back and completely disentangled herself from him and headed to the railing. She braced herself on the railing until her laughter calmed. Legolas watched her as he attempted to control his own laughter. When it was under control he walked over and leaned against the railing next to Amara looking out over the garden. "I have never met anyone as bad at dancing as you."

"Shut up." Amara laughed, nudging Legolas with her shoulder.

Legolas looked out even harder into the trees across from the gardens. "I love that about you." He said.

Amara looked over at him, shocked to hear him say that. He wasn't looking at her; he was just looking out over the horizon. Amara didn't know what to say so she kept quiet.

Legolas was somewhat thankful for the silence, and yet horribly terrified by it. Taking a deep breath Legolas took one more leap of faith. "I'm finding that there's a lot about you I love."

Legolas took a chance and looked at Amara. She was staring blankly at him. He laughed nervously. "Sorry. It must be the stars." He said. "You know the romance of the moment." By now Legolas was praying for Amara to change the subject and forget he had said anything, he felt as though he had made the biggest mistake ever by saying anything at all.

As Amara listened to what Legolas said she froze. She was still staring at him when he finished speaking and she could tell by the look in his eye that she was making him uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say. In the back of her mind Amara had know about Legolas' attraction to her but she had been able to keep it in the back of her mind ever since she had decided to see how things went between them. Amara had been sure that there would be too many differences and things would be very bad between them, she wasn't prepared for things to go well and for her to like him. Unfortunately Amara was now being forced to confront the fact that this is what had been happening. She was finding herself liking everything she found out about Legolas. Still unable to admit to falling for the elf man, Amara was now forced to admit at the very least a crush on him.

Legolas had now been the first to voice the attraction between the two and Amara had to say something, but she had no idea what. Legolas had gone back to looking away from Amara. Taking a breath Amara decided to admit out loud to Legolas that she liked him as more than a friend. "Legolas..." She began. Legolas turned to look at her and everything Amara had meant to say flew out of her head. She turned her body to face him and began to stutter, "I…uh, that is…"

Legolas gave her a confused look and turned his body toward her mimicking her movement from earlier. "What is it?"

Amara wasn't sure what she was doing, she felt as though she was no longer in control of her body. Stepping forward close to Legolas she leaned forward looking right into Legolas' eyes begging him to understand her.

Legolas was very aware of Amara's closeness, and he could have sworn he was imagining her leaning toward him. Legolas searched Amara's eyes for answers. He couldn't believe that this was happening, but he was unwilling to let the moment pass, so hoping against hope Legolas leaned down to Amara and me her halfway hesitating for a moment before resting his lips against hers.

As Legolas' lips fell against her own, Amara came back in control of her body, and she felt like she was hit with a tidal wave. Every sense and every nerve in her body was working overtime. She could smell Legolas' woodsy and leathery scent mixed with some flowery perfume special for the occasion, she could hear the wind blowing around them, and the soft upbeat tune from inside the hall, and she could feel his lips moving against hers tentatively.

Feeling emboldened for some inexplicable reason Amara closed the small gap left between them and wrapped her arms around Legolas' middle.

As soon as he felt her arms wrap around him, her hands angled up resting on his shoulder blades, Legolas put his own arms around Amara, one hand holding her mid back and the other cradling her neck. Their kiss deepened, but was still tentative, both people holding back for their own reasons.

When the kiss ended Amara and Legolas pulled apart but neither dropped their arms, still wanting to hold on to each other for a moment longer. Legolas was the first to speak. "Are you sure?" was all he could think to say.

Amara breathed in and felt no conflict for the first time in a long time. "Yes." She replied. They smiled at each other and then let go of each other.

The two joined hands and walked slowly back inside the ball, unaware of one very angry pair of eyes following them the whole way.


	27. How Things Are

Legolas and Amara did not get far into the ball room before being separated. As promised Tinue had found Amara and asked her to dance and being completely unable to deny the child anything Amara begrudgingly left Legolas and danced with the boy.

Legolas stood where he and Amara had parted and watched as Amara bent to dance with Tinue. He could still feel her hands on his back, her lips on his, the burn from where her skin and his had touched on his hand, and because of all this a permanent soft smile was stuck on his face. The smile only grew as he saw Amara look up at him and smile.

King Thranduil was feigning interest in something one of his advisors was saying while taking seruptitious glances around the room. He was glad to note that everyone seemed to be having a good time, he only prayed that nothing would go wrong on this special occasion. Thinking back on the last disaster that had befallen one of his festivities Thranduil looked for the human girl that had so quickly become a part of his family. He found her dancing among the children at the far end of the hall. She was positively glowing as she spun around with his grandson. As he saw her lift her head and smile at someone he followed her gaze to see his eldest son with an identical beaming smile gazing right back at her.

While King Thraduil wanted nothing more than utter happiness for his sons seeing the looks his son was exchanging with the human girl he grew melancholy. He wanted nothing more than to claim that this was just a phase and that Legolas would grow out of this silly crush but Legolas was destined to be with her, Legolas had seen it in the fire, and Thranduil knew all too well how true legends like that could be. Watching his eldest, and most precious son give his heart unwittingly or otherwise to a human hurt him to the core, and having King Estel and his son in such close proximity only made the pain that much more unbearable, the absence of the King's love a glaring mark highlighting what the Elven King stood to lose. Glancing around the dance floor again Thranduil spotted his youngest son dancing merrily with his wife and wished more than anything that Legolas could have had a life as easy Tavas had, one with love, family and happiness.

Thranduil tried to shake off his morbid thoughts and turned his attention back to his advisor who had not noticed that the King's attention had wandered. The advisor's conversation skills did not improve and the King's attention wandered again and he found himself looking back to his eldest son who was talking to the human prince and a few other people. He sighed again and forced his attention to stay on his advisors.

Legolas was soon joined by Prince Aenoscal as well as Kulda and a few other noble people. They congratulated Prince Legolas on the wonderful ball his family was throwing and made idle chatter. Soon however all the women in their party showed interest in dancing so many of the men took their dates onto the floor. Legolas was just about to ask his own date onto the floor when Aenoscal stopped him. "Legolas my friend, I was hoping to speak to you alone."

"Of corse dear friend, Kulda do you mind?" he asked the girl who as expected said that there was no problem and left the two friends to talk.

"What is it Aenoscal?" Legolas asked. Aenoscal motioned with his head that the two should walk. "How are things 'Las?" the human prince asked as they walked slowly.

"Just fine." Legolas answered giving his friend a strange look.

"Just fine?" Aenoscal repeated.

"Alright, more than fine." Legolas smiled at recent events but was still confused by Aenoscal's questioning. " But why do you ask?"

Prince Aenoscal sighed and answered his friend frankly, "There have been rumors about you, ones that cause me to be concerned about you."

Legolas sighed, he was beginning to hate rumors more than usual these days. "I promise you, there is nothing to worry about." Aenoscal just gave him a look. "You are just like your father" Legolas teased.

"Not even close." Aenoscal muttered, earning himself a look from the elven prince.

"Something troubling you?" Legolas asked.

"This is neither the time nor place." The young boy said sounding far older than he was. Legolas frowned but said nothing. "Besides I came to talk about you. They say you've been hauled up in libraries for days on end. This is not the Legolas I know."

"There is nothing wrong I've just been doing research."

"That's what I was afraid of." Aenoscal said. "Father's been saying the same thing, 'it's just research don't concern yourself with it my boy.' Do you all think I'm stupid? That I don't know what's going on?"

Legolas was turoughly confused at what the boy was saying. "Aenoscal, what exactly do you think is going on?"

"War." The boy said plainly. Legolas' face dropped and paled, he stopped in place. "It's always the same, father locks himself in his study researching and starts calling me 'my boy' and 'my son' as though he'll never see me again. He reverts to treating me like a child. I'm the crowned Prince of Gondor, I think that deserves some respect."

Legolas had stopped listening to Aenoscal's outrage and searched around for his old friend's face in the crowd. He found off to the side in a large group, he looked closel at it and he could see the added wrinkles, lines of worry, the deep bags under his eyes, the wa he would worringly wipe the back of his neck every now and then. All of these things he had originally played off as signs of age or tiredness due to the late hour, but as he saw the aging King twist a lock of hair around his hand as he spoke he knew it was much more than that.

Aenoscal only just realized that Legolas was not paing attention and looking at the elf he saw his eyes trained on his father. Quickly putting two and two together Aenoscal realized that Legolas had had no idea of any impending troubles. "Good lord, you didn't know?"

Legolas looked back to the boy who now looked much younger than he had a few moments ago. "I need to speak to your father." Legolas said, all happy memories draining from his mind.

Amara danced with Tinue until the end of the song, and then wanting to get back to Legolas she tried to leave, but Tinue begged for her to stay, so she did. She looked over to see what Legolas was doing but when she looked over his face was ashen and he was staring off at someone. Before Amara could find out who he was looking at the Prince was moving towards his goal. Seeing the Prince's face made Amara concerned and she had some trouble having as much fun with Tinue on their next dance. Another dance and Tinue was off with other friends of his and Amara was left so that she could see Legolas, only she couldn't find him. Since he had run off with such a terrifying facial expression she hadn't seen him. She did however spot Aenoscal talking to some very important looking people, so she made her way over to him hoping that by being a good date she could keep from mind from worrying about it for a while.

The few minutes she was expecting to wait soon turned into hours and Amara found herself growing more and more tired as the night went on. Soon enough the ball was coming to an end as all of the human guests including the guests of honor grew tired and made their ways to bed. Amara for some reason still felt the need to wait, and so she did, until enough of the elves that she knew had left and her eyelids grew so heavy they threatened to take her entire body down with them. So she gave up on her waiting and started off to her room.

Opening the large doors to her room Amara was shocked to see a boquet of flowers sitting on her coffee table, a note sitting next to them. She picked up the flowers and smelled them, then placing them back on the table she read the note.  
"I'm sorry I had to leave tonight. Unfortunately something came up that needed my immediate attention. Lunch tomorrow in the Southern Gardens?

Yours,  
Legolas."

Amara smiled and picked the bouquet back up placing it in the now empty vase beside her bed. Changing into her pajamas and getting herself into bed Amara smiled at the thought of her lunch tomorrow.

Legolas sat on a large rock by his favorite spot on an abandoned river, a bottle of elvin made wine clutched in his hand. Hearing Aenoscal talk about coming war had terrified Legolas much more than it should have. It had shocked him so badly that he had run immediately to Aragorn to find out directly from his friend what was going on. Seeing the near panic on his friend's face Aragorn had quickly made his excuses and left the ball room with Legolas.

When Legolas had told Aragorn of his conversation Aenoscal Aragorn had sighed and placed his hand on the back of his neck, and admitted to Legolas what was happening. The first thing out of Aragorn's mouth was the assurance that war was not on its way, and Legolas had let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. As he processed the information Legolas found himself confused.

"Then why…?" he had begun to ask.

"There is something Aenoscal does not yet know." Aragorn hung his head.

"What is it?" Aragorn looked as though he was being tortured as he contorted his face into a look of pain as he responded.

"I'm entering him into an arranged marriage."

It was those words that had Legolas sitting at the river drinking and thinking. Aragorn explained to Legolas that his advisors had been pressuring him for a long time to get Aenoscal married, and it was far from uncommon for members of the royal human families to have arrainged marriages, but for both Legolas and Aragorn it was impossible to imagine having to do such a thing.

In the world of elves that Legolas lived in, arranged marriages were unheard of, the dangers associated with it were far to great. If either party fell in love with another the knowledge that they could never be together would be a certain death sentence due to broken heart. For Aragorn his tragic romance left him with a greater respect and understanding of love than anyone could ever imagine, so the thought of taking away his son's chance to find love was almost more than he could bear to think about.

Hearing Aragorn talk about the pain it caused him to knowingly take away such a privilege in life caused Legolas' own personal guilt on the same subject to flourish. When the two old friends had finished talking Aragorn had gone back to the ball to forget his worries for one more night, but the second Legolas had stepped foot in the hall he had seen Amara and not been able to look at her, he guilt he felt flaring to life as he once again remembered the wondrous things that had happened on the balcony. So he left.

He wandered for hours listening to the music he could hear all around the palace, floating out from the ball room, just thinking. He soon had found his way underneath the balcony that he had been standing on hours before and looked up to see Tavas and Wilya standing together beneath the stars holding one another. As he watched the happy couple his heart sank into the ground as he thought of what he and Amara must have looked like up there. Tava and Wilya fit together so well, Wilya's head at jst the right height so that she could comfortably rest her head on Tava's shoulder, Tavas' arms just long enough to wrap around Wilya and make her feel safe, the way their features fit so well together, they looked as though they'd been carved from the same stone to fit together perfectly. Legolas knew that he and Amara made an odd looking pair; the top of her head just barely reaching his chin, her rounded human features with his sharp elven ones. The comparison made him want to weep. It was his fault that their odd combination was occurring, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could let it go on.

Gathering a bunch a flowers from the garden nearest to him and writing a quick note Legolas instructed a member of the staff to place the flowers in Amara's room as he headed for the stables. From there Legolas had gone to the spot in the river where he had once brought Amara and lamented for all that he had done, and all that he would do.


	28. Love is Complicated

As Amara woke up the next day she rolled onto her back and had the strangest feeling that something very good had happened the night before. As she moved to get out of bed she saw the flowers and note next to her bed and after a few fuzzy moments suddenly remembered everything that had happened, and while a smile grew on her face she felt her stomach drop through the floor. Shaking her head and standing on her shaky legs Amara managed to bathe and get dressed before Aara showed up to wake her.

Amara was sitting on her couch reading one of the children's books Legolas had left her to study when Aara walked in with a tray of food.

"Oh you're awake." Aara said, surprised.

"Yup." Amara said smiling widely. "Is that food for me?"

"Yes, it's almost noon. I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up." Aara told her placing the tray of food down on the coffee table.

"Thanks Aara, but I actually have plans for lunch." Amara said putting her book down next to the tray and standing up.

"With who?" Aara asked moving over to the bed to make it.

"Legolas." Amara said her smile growing as she said his name. Aara could hear the smile in Amara's voice and turned to see the contented look on Amara's face. Stopping what she was doing Aara gave an inquiring looks to Amara.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked.

Amara's expression turned shocked for a second and her cheeks blazed red. "I'll tell you later." Amara said before saying good bye and heading off to meet Legolas in the garden for lunch.

Legolas had stayed down at the river's edge until the first light of day; he then slowly walked back to the palace to try to sober up before he met with Amara. After taking a bath Legolas began dressing. He had on only a pair of leggings on when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter", he called from inside his beauro. He pulled a tunic on and looked to see who had come to see him. "Gandalf!" he exclaimed

"Legolas." Gandalf mimicked.

"I'm sorry my friend I had almost forgotten you were here I've seen so little of you." Legolas then motioned to his couch, "Please sit, what can I do for you?"

"I just thought I'd come see you. I didn't get the chance to compliment you on the ball last night. It was a great success." Gandalf said taking the offered seat.

"Thank you friend," Legolas said sitting down across from Gandalf.

"I also thought I'd come and check on your progress." Gandalf told him.

"My progress?" Legolas asked.

"Surely you haven't abandoned your quest to find out your true love." Gandalf said, shocked. This was the only topic in the world that he had wished to avoid so Legolas said nothing hoping that Gandalf would be able to sense his displeasure and change the subject. And Gandalf did sense the discomfort but rather than change the subject he just sighed, "My friend, if you have found true love, it will not matter what the fire has said, if you do not work for it you will lose it." Having said his peace Gandalf rose from his seat and left, turning back once before he left completely. "I've never known you to run from a battle, Legolas, and this is not the one to start with."

Legolas sat where he was for a moment holding his head in his hands mulling over what Gandalf had said. He would have gladly stayed hauled up in his room all day, but breaking from his musings for a moment he glanced out the window and saw that it was getting close to noon. Heaving one last heavy sigh he started off to where he had planned to meet Amara, and end what he had wanted so badly to start.

Legolas walked to the gardens with his head down. He was desperately trying to think but his brain seemed to have shut down, his movements were all happening on their own. Eventually he stopped at the entrance to the garden and finally looked up. As he looked up he saw Amara standing by a bush of purple flowers, one of which she was twirling gently in her hands. As he watched her he noted that his heart beat a little harder and he could feel a natural smile playing on his own lips, he felt as though all the weight on his shoulders lighten, he recognized the feeling of happiness and thought that maybe just maybe he didn't need to push her away just yet. He had been staring so intently at Amara that he hadn't noticed that she was speaking to someone until he heard a deep male voice break his concentration.

"Legolas! How are you?" Aragorn asked, watching his friend's thoughts break.

"Aragorn," Legolas greeted walking towards them. "I'm fine, will you be joining us for lunch?" he asked as he stood next to Amara.

"Unfortunately no, I have matters to attend to with my son." Aragorn said

"Matters with Aenoscal?" Legolas asked, feeling sorry for his friend, knowing what the matters were.

Aragorn nodded, "Well I hope you two have a lovely meal." Aragon waved goodbye and left, leaving Legolas and Amara alone.

The first few moments when they realized they were alone were awkward neither knowing quite what to do. Gandalf's words quickly floated into Legolas' mind and he took a deep breath before breaking the tension.

"I hope you're hungry." He said, gesturing in the direction of where he had instructed a servant to set up a picnic.

"Starving" Amara said still fidgeting madly with the flower in her hands.

Aragorn sighed as he stood outside of his son's rooms; he had never wanted to avoid a conversation more in his life. He had managed to avoid it for a year and a half already and would have continues if it had not been for the letter he had received that morning. Taking a deep breath Aragorn steeled himself and knocked on the door before entering before he could loose what little nerve he had left.

"'Scal?" he asked as he entered.

"Father." A surprised voice answered. Aragorn looked and found his son lounging oh his couch a pencil in one hand and an open book in the other. Aenoscal made to stand and Aragorn motioned to stop him. Aragorn sat down across from his son on the other small couch in the room as Aenoscal placed the items in his hands on the table that sat between them.

"Aenoscal," Aragorn began, "we need to talk."

"About what father?"

Aragorn had carefully prepared every word that he had wanted to say but as he looked at his son, and was reminded how his every feature carried his mother, those words flew from his head and his heart and tongue grew heavy. "Aenoscal, you see, the thing is…well. I'm…and it's just that…" Aragorn stumbled over his words. It was impossible for him to say what he needed too. Luckily Aenoscal took pity on his father.

"Ada, is this about the war?" he asked.

Aragorn's eyes shot toward his son, "What war?" he asked.

"The one that's been keeping you locked up doing research for so long." Aenoscal said matter-of-factly.

Aragorn put his head in his hands for a moment. He had forgotten that Aenoscal had been the reason for Legolas' miniature panic attack the previous night. Pulling his head back up to look at his son Aragorn began to speak, "'Scal there is no impending war."

"But, you've been locked away for months researching."

"No I haven't" Aragorn admitted to his confused son. "I have, however, been avoiding you, and I am sorry it has brought you such distress. You see, there's something I have to tell you and it's something I once promised myself I would never do." Aenoscal looked mildly peeved at his father's lies but stayed quiet and let him speak. "Aenoscal, my son, you have made more sacrifices in your life than I like to think about. When the doctor handed you to me the day you were born I knew that that would be the case and I had promised myself that you would never have to sacrifice your heart, but unfortunately it is now something I must ask of you." Aragorn paused, still having to gather the courage to say the actual words, but before he could he heard a snort from across the way.

"That's what all this is about?" Aenoscal asked. "My arranged marriage?"

Aragorn was floored. "How did you…"

"I've know for a year. When the letters from other kingdoms became more frequent I figured it out." Aenoscal said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Aragorn couldn't believe it. "And you're alright with it?" he asked.

Aenoscal shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be? It makes sense. I need to be married to take over the kingdom, and I have yet to find anyone on my own, and let's face it, you're not going to live forever. It's only logical that you should find a bride for me. " Aragorn didn't know what to say. He had always imagined his child having a storybook romance like his own, and the fact that Aenoscal was so resigned to his fate, it was unimaginable.

"I see." The two sat in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts.

Aenoscal was the first to break the silence. "So have you found a bride?"

Amara laughed hard as Legolas told her in great detail how he and Tavas had ended up setting all the horses in the stable free after painting them when they'd been younger. "How did the palace stay standing with the two of you around?" she asked once she had regained her breath.

"I have no idea." Legolas answered, grabbing another drink form their picnic basket. Their picnic had started out a little awkward, neither knowing quite how to react after the previous night, but soon enough they were laughing, joking and telling stories like normal.

There was a moment of comfortable silence as Legolas drank his drink and Amara took a bite of a sandwich. Amara suddenly laughed and Legolas looked up giving her an inquisitive look.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Amara got a guilty look on her face before answering. "I was just remembering the last time we had a picnic."

Legolas thought back to that day and couldn't believe how long ago it felt though it had only been a few months ago.

"If I recall correctly you had tried to kill me earlier that day." He said jokingly.

"I'd hardly call throwing a pillow at you trying to kill you." Amara said sending Legolas a playful glare.

"I don't know, you sure did a number on that vase." Legolas teased.

Amara rolled her eyes and finished off her sandwich. After finishing her mouthful quickly Amara stuck out her tongue.

Legolas laughed at Amara's antics. As he watched her tongue go back into her mouth and her mouth form a smile, Legolas noticed a small dot of sauce from the sandwich she had been eating stuck to the corner of Amara's mouth that she was completely unaware of.

Not really thinking about what he was doing Legolas moved close to Amara. He reached up and with his thumb wiped the offending dot away. Once the dot had been removed Legolas had meant to remove his hand from her face, but her skin was so smooth he felt the need to linger on it just a bit more. He stroked her cheek only a few times before he noticed the reaction Amara was having. Her breaths were short and shallow and her eyelids looked in danger of falling closed. He was about to remove his hand when the glimpse of Amara's bottom lip being worried by her teeth caused the last thought to leave his head. And before he knew it Legolas was lowering his head and he found his lips met with chapped and torn ones that felt perfectly right underneath his own.

The last kiss he had shared with Amara had knocked the wind out of Legolas and this kiss did the same. Every last drop of air had left him and his head was spinning in the most amazing way. It was the most alive he'd felt in years and Legolas never wanted this feeling to end.

Amara felt dizzy. Her head was spinning and her heart was in danger of beating right out of her chest. She couldn't remember why she had ever tried to stay away from Legolas in the first place; nothing in her entire life had felt more perfect than this moment.

King Thranduil was sitting in his office when he felt an urge to talk to his eldest son, so naturally he asked a servant where he might find him. He was told he could find his son having a picnic in the southern gardens, and headed off to see his son. Of all the things he had expected to see when he went looking for his son, seeing his son locked in a kiss with a mortal was not one of them.

Though Thranduil knew first hand that the legend of the fire was more than just a fairy tale, but when Legolas had told him who had appeared in the fire, he had never hoped for it to be one more in his life. It wasn't that Thranduil didn't like Amara, she was a very pleasant girl, he just couldn't stand the thought of his son who had already gone through so much in his life, having to give the rest of it up, because of one unremarkable

human. When Legolas moved to run his hand through the hair of the girl, and deepen the kiss, Thranduil dropped his head and walked away fearing that his heart might begin to break if he saw much more. He just wanted to be alone.

Thranduil's wish for some alone time was not to be granted though. On his way back to his study he was stopped by King Estel who requested an audience with him, and Thranduil was not in a position to decline so he lead the fellow King to his study and offered him a seat.  
"What can I do for you friend?" he asked.

"I'm afraid Aenoscal and I cannot stay more than a few days." Estel said clearly troubled.

"Why so soon?" Thranduil asked, his concern being shifted to the dear friend before him.

"We have to begin preparations for Aenoscal's wedding." Suddenly the way Estel's head hung and his voice seemed too controlled all made sense.

"Arranged?" Thranduil found himself asking. Estel only nodded. "I see. Well, congratulations. We shall have a leaving feast ready for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Estel said, standing and holding out a hand toThranduil, which he shook.

As Estel left Thranduil dropped his head in his hands. It seemed that he was not the only parent fearing for their child's heart. Why couldn't these sort of things be easier? After a moment to collect himself the King ordered a servant in and told them to begin preparations for a leaving feast, explaining why their company was leaving so soon after arriving. As he was explaining to the servant a sudden thought came to his head.

"I would also like a more private affair, my family and theirs, and Ms. Crin, tonight."

"Yes your majesty." The servant said before bowing and taking their leave.

Thranduil wasn't sure what he thought about what he was planning to do, but at least for the moment it sounded like a good idea.


	29. Can't it be Simple?

When Legolas and Amara broke from their kiss they sat for a moment with their foreheads pressed together, both smiling. Legolas' hand was resting on the back of Amara's neck, and Amara had one hand lightly stroking Legolas' back. Amara let out a small laugh that made Legolas smile just a little wider; he then placed a small kiss on her lips before pulling back entirely, dragging his hand down her arm and entwining their fingers.

"So, you're not going to run off and start seeing anyone else again are you?" Legolas asked, still smiling.

"What?" Amara asked.

"Well," Legolas dropped his eyes and watched himself play with Amara's fingers, "The first time we kissed, you began seeing the stable boy."

Amara thought for a moment before it came to her. "The river. You remember that?!" She asked completely shocked.

"Of course, I wasn't that drunk." He said.

"You sure seemed like you were." Amara told him, blushing madly.

Legolas just smiled, "You still haven't answered my question."

Amara looked at Legolas and smiled back, hoping that her blush was going away. "I'm not going anywhere this time."

Legolas leaned in, "Good" and kissed her again.

The two spent the rest of the day together outside, walking and talking, it was the most calm and happy day that Amara had had since arriving in this place, and the most carefree day Legolas had had in years. Both were a little miffed at having to part in order to get ready for a formal dinner, but with a quick kiss goodbye they separated for the time being.

When Amara entered her rooms she found Aara waiting for her.

"Hello Aara," Amara greeted her in a sing song way.

"Hello Amara, it seems that you've had a good day." Aara responded as Amara walked past her to put on a new dress.

"Mmmhmmm..."

Aara was clearly waiting for Amara to tell her more but Amara was too lost in thought to realize it. Not being able to take much more of not knowing Aara finally broke when Amara sat down to have her hair done. "So, what's going on with you and Legolas, you promised you'd tell me later and this is definitely later."

Amara looked at Aara face in the mirror and saw the impatient look on her face. So trying to keep her smile at a minimum Amara answered her. "The other night, at the ball Legolas and I…we kissed." Amara laughed as Aara let out an uncharacteristic squeal.

"Finally!" Aara sighed, earning herself a pointed look. "Oh come on, everyone's been waiting for it."

"True" Amara laughed.

"So it's official then, Legolas has spoken for you?" Aara asked as she went back to fixing Amara's hair.

"If by he's spoken for me you mean I'm seeing him and only him, then yes." Amara was too busy trying to keep her own smile from breaking her face to notice Aara's own gigantic smile.

Soon enough there was a knock at the door and both Amara and Aara had to keep from making overly happy noises as it opened to reveal Legolas, dressed for dinner.

"Hello Aara." He greeted her though quickly bringing his attention to Amara. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Amara replied as Aara quickly excused herself.

"Shall we?" Legolas asked, reaching out a hand to take Amara's. As Amara took Legolas' hand and began to walk to the door she found herself stopped and before she could even ask why she found lips pressed against her own.

Pulling back with a smile on her face Amara had to ask "What was that for?"

Legolas just smiled, "Because you'll let me."

Amara shook her head and lead them out of her room towards the dining room.

Legolas and Amara's beaming happiness was impossible to miss as the two walked into the dining room to meet the rest of Legolas' family and their group, but King Thranduil did his best to ignore it. Despite their radiating happiness the newly formed couple thankfully had the decency to keep any physical signs that something had happened between them away from the public eye. Thranduil prayed that no one would bring up the topic before he could make his announcement.

Thranduil's wishes were thankfully granted as the group of family and friends ate their meal. As the plates were cleared away and the servants began to bring out dessert he heard Wilya gather Amara's attention and from the look on his face knew his luck would soon run out, so before Wilya had time to begin asking her questions Thranduil stood up clinking his fork against his glass.

"Friends, family, I would like to thank you for joining me tonight. As most of you are by now aware, our dear King Estel and his son Prince Aenoscal are unfortunately leaving us much sooner than we had originally anticipated, and while we are sad for their departure, we will thankfully have something to celebrate, as Aenoscal begins a family of his own."

Thranduil paused for a moment as most everyone took a moment to express their congratulations.

"Yes, yes, we all wish you many happinesses in your life to come." He took a breath. "And to continue the joy, I have spoken to King Estel and he has offered to bring our dear friend Amara along with him, back to his home, so that she might visit with her people for a time." Thranduil kept his smile glued on his face, as only years of being a political figure head could allow him to do. "I will not keep you from your meals any longer, Aenoscal, congratulations, and Amara; have a wonderful and safe journey."

Amara's head snapped to look at Aragorn, who had a somewhat guilty look on his face. She couldn't believe it, Aragorn had mentioned that they were leaving in a few days; she however had not been told that she was going too. She stared at him, trying to keep her mouth from dropping to the table, but he wouldn't look back at her.

Aragorn kept his eyes glued to the plate before him. When Thranduil had suggested he take Amara to meet other humans it had seemed like a good idea. Legolas hadn't made much progress on the solution to his problem, and Aragorn had thought that this would give him some more time to investigate. He hadn't thought that anything would have happened between Legolas and Amara before they would leave, but the second the two had walked in the door he, like everyone else in the room could tell that something had changed. Aragorn couldn't bear to look at his friend or the woman he loved, he knew how fragile things would be now, and how this news would do nothing to help.

Though Aragorn held his head down and Amara searched for answers in the faces of those she knew Legolas did what he had been breed to do. He kept calm in the face of what could easily become a hostile situation. Under the table, so that no one would see, Legolas took Amara's hand in his own causing her focus to shift to him.

"It looks as though you will be going somewhere after all." He tried to joke. His joke only caused Amara's face to fall further.

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry." She tried to tell him.

"Don't worry. " Legolas told her as he squeezed her hand. "It's only for a short while I'm sure."

Because of Legolas' calm demeanor and assuring words and actions Amara seemed to breathe slightly deeper and begin to relax. But although Legolas seemed calm on the outside he was raging on the inside, determined to speak with his father as soon as possible. He could see the false smile on his father's face, the smile he gave when he had to tell the public something and assure them that it would all be alright. Legolas hated that smile when it was used on him.

As the meal finished up Amara was soon swept up by Wilya and a myriad of other well wishers who were desperate to talk to her, so after a quick promise to find her later when things had calmed, Legolas made a bee-line for his father who was clearly trying to escape a conversation with an advisor so that he could avoid his son. Lucky for Legolas that did not happen.

"Father, if I might have a word?" He interrupted politely, and before his father could claim that the conversation he was currently having was too important for him to end, the man he was talking to had quickly slunk away.

"Yes, my son?" Thranduil asked hesitantly.

"I think it would be best to speak about this outside." Legolas said motioning for his father to lead the way out of the hall.

Once out in the hall Legolas dispensed with all pleasantries. "What exactly is so important in Gondor, that Amara must go and see it?"

Thranduil sighed, he had known Legolas would not take this well, but he hoped that when he explained himself things would be easier. "I know you are very fond of Amara son," he paused as Legolas shot him a look, but held his tongue, "We all are. But we must not forget, she is not an elf, I'm sure she is aware of it more than we are at most times, and I just thought she might enjoy not standing out for once."

Thranduil waited for Legolas to say something. Legolas had been prepared to be angry he had not been prepared to see reason, and because of this he had nothing to say.

"It won't be for long, plans for Aenoscal's wedding are already being put in place. She will stay with them until then, and we will of course join them for the wedding, and afterward, she may come home with us." Thranduil paused to wait for a reaction, and could see the wheels turning in Legolas' head. "You were once so keen on seeing the world." Here Thranduil tread lightly, "Does she not deserve the ability to do so as well? To see more of this world than just what we can offer?"

They sat silent for a moment more before Legolas finally spoke. "I admit that this has not come at an opportune time, but I understand. It is for the best." Though Legolas fully believed in what his father had said his heart still weighed heavy with the thought of Amara leaving, so without another word Legolas left his father who breathed a small sign of relief, at least this part had gone well.

Legolas stayed true to his promise of finding Amara when things had calmed and most had left. He found her sitting just outside the dining room sitting on a railing and plucking at a branch from a rather tall bush. A smile found its way to his lips as he snuck up on her. Swiftly he wrapped his arms around her and landed a kiss on her cheek. Amara who had not heard him coming gasped at the sudden contact and would have lost her balance and fallen if Legolas' arms had not been holding her steady. Once Amara's balance was restored Legolas helped her off the railing and the two began walking.

"Everyone's really excited for me to go. Almost makes me think they don't want me here." Amara joked.

Legolas smiled. "They just know it's a good opportunity for you." He said.

"So you're not upset that I'm going?" Amara asked, only slightly worried about his answer.

"I don't want you to leave." Legolas stated, "But you'll Gondor, and it is a good idea for you to spend some time around more humans."

The word humans threw Amara for a loop. She was about to protest the word when she looked back at Legolas and saw the hair pulled back in braids behind his ears, his tall pointed ears, that lead to sharp cheek bones that fell under eyes far too old to belong to the young body that possessed them. She quickly stopped any response she had originally had at that. "I guess." She said instead.

Legolas stopped walking and took Amara's hands. "You're not going forever. I'll see you at the wedding."

"I know." Amara said, "It's just that this is so ridiculous. Last night and today, we've been together not even a full 24 hours and I've got a departure date."

"Yes but one that's not for a few days, and then you'll only be gone a few weeks at most, and you're not going alone. You and Aenoscal can get to know each other better on the trip."

Amara wanted to growl in frustration. At first because she was leaving but then, because she realized how she sounded. She was getting this upset over leaving a guy that only a few days ago she wasn't even sure she liked. She sounded like a stupid teenage girl in a book, not like herself at all, but looking back up at Legolas, she figured if she could date an elf, she'd allow herself to be a romance novel character for a little while longer, so she smiled let go of one of Legolas' hands and continued their walk, quickly changing their topic of conversation.


	30. Off We Go

The next few days were the most normal that Amara had had in the months that she had been in this place. She'd wake up, have breakfast, talk with Aara as she got ready for the day, then she'd spend the day with Legolas; talking, laughing, just spending time together. There were no confusing feelings, there was no fear or sadness, and there was no worry about anything. Amara was content, which made her all the more upset as she pulled several gowns from her closet to pack them for her long trip away from the palace she was slowly beginning to think of as home.

When her bags were packed and sent out to be placed on her horse, Amara took a long look around her room. She felt as though she was leaving forever even though she knew that it would only be a few weeks before she was back. Time here had a strange effect on her though, the days seemed longer, more drawn out, and this made her dread the passing of those weeks all the more. As she looked around Amara tried to ease he mind by paying with the small charms that hung from her un-bandaged wrist. A knock on her door shocked Amara and she quickly covered the trinket with her sleeve before opening the door to see Legolas on the other side.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, seeming happier than Amara felt he should be.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Amara replied as she took his hand and made her way out to meet with the rest of the party getting ready to leave.

When they reached the meeting place, just in front of the gates, they stood back a ways for a moment. Legolas looked over at Amara and could clearly read the apprehension on her face. "It's only a few weeks. We'll be together again sooner than you think." Legolas said trying to sooth her.

Amara had already accepted that, she wasn't looking forward to the time without Legolas, but it was not what made her most nervous. "I know that, but I've never left Mirkwood before." Amara answered without turning to face Legolas, still staring at the people she'd be leaving with in only a few minutes. Legolas responded to her in what she was sure were soothing words, but she didn't hear them, she was leaving on her own with a group of strangers to go someplace that only a week before, she had never even heard of. Amara watched as Aragorn and Aenoscal appeared and began to strap some bags to the saddles of their horses. At least she wouldn't be totally alone, Amara thought. She turned to Legolas and forced a smile. "I guess I should join them." Legolas squeezed Amara's hand and lead her to the leaving party.

Aragorn saw Amara and Legolas step out from the shadows and quickly finished tying his things up before walking over to his old friend. "Are you ready to leave this place?" Aragorn asked bringing the couple's attention to himself.

"I think so." Amara said taking in a deep breath and steadying herself.

"Amin indóme tirvanwa he" Aragorn said addressing Legolas, but it was not Legolas who responded.  
"Lamed edhelenesse avam héb lí dolen" Amara responded with a smirk before leaving the men and walking to greet her horse, who was currently being fed before its long journey. Amara sincerely enjoyed the shocked looks she received when she spoke near fluent elvish at anyone who heard her speak it.

Aragorn raise his eyebrow toward Legolas as he watched Amara walk away. Legolas simply laughed quietly. "She's been learning almost since she got here. She's very nearly fluent. And thank you. It will be good to know you're looking after her." Legolas clasped a hand around his old friend's shoulders and walked him to his own stead.

When the entire company had their things packed and were ready to go, all of Legolas' family had gather to bid them goodbye. Everyone was beginning to mount their horses when Legolas found his way back to Amara. He helped her onto her horse and held her hand for a moment longer and kissed it once on the back of it. "We will be together again soon." He said before letting go of her hand and going to stand beside his father.

Once everyone was mounted, Thranduil began a speech, wishing them good travels and good health. Amara didn't listen to it though; she was too intent on memorizing the way that family looked. All of them had porcelain skin and long blonde hair, even the tiny Tinue who was frantically waving to Amara while his mother tried to get him to be calm. Amara smiled and waved back at the small child, hundreds of years older than herself. Amara only realized that the King had stopped speaking when those around her began to move. She sent one more smile to Legolas before turning and beginning her journey.

Amara was fine as the party made their way through town, the townspeople all clamoring to get a look at the royalty as they departed. Amara felt the eyes on her and heard bits and pieces of whispers about her, but they didn't bother her for long as it soon became apparent that their path took them through the dark woods that Amara had only ever once been in. It had not been a pleasant experience and the simple thought of it caused her to shake a bit. She looked around her and took in the two Elvin guards on either side of her and they gave her brief comfort before the dark and foreboding forest crept in around them. Even in the bright light of midday it was as dark as night in the forest and the deeper and deeper they went the less and less comfort Amara was given by the presence of the guards and others with her. Every snapping branch and rustling leaf soon caused Amara to twitch violently. Every now and then some of the guards brought my Aragorn would be sent ahead to make sure the way was clear, Amara would count them as they left and when they returned, getting a moment of relief each time the numbers matched. She couldn't wait until they left the forest, and she could finally relax if only for a moment.

Legolas watched the party leave as far as he was able, and long after his family had all gone back about their business. He felt his heart grow heavy as he saw Amara twitch at the sight of the forest, but knew she would be taken care of, she had the guards of Gondor as well as her own Mirkwood guards, and most importantly Aragorn watching out for her. Only when the party entered the woods did Legolas leave his perch and continue with his day, he had ignored much of his duties in the past few days so that he could spend time with Amara and they would now need attending to.

Legolas couldn't think of a day that had felt longer or more tiring, so when he finally made it back to his chambers as night fell he was grateful for the hot bath waiting for him. He began to strip himself of his armor just as knock resounded through the room. "Enter" he called out hoping that this would be a quick visit so that he could get to his bath. He removed the pieces around his legs and turned to see his visitor.  
"Hello torornin." Legolas was greeted as Tavas walked into his room, still covered in his own armor."

"What brings you here?" Legolas asked.

"You ran off quickly after training. I thought I'd check on you." Tavas said.

"You thought you'd check on me?" Legolas asked eyeing his brother.

"Very well, WIlya thought I'd check on you. I returned to our rooms for a moment and she sent me off to make sure you were well."

"Should I not be?"Legolas asked.

"You know Wilya, she worries, and Amara did leave today, so she will worry more." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
"You may report back that I am fine, and that it is only a few weeks until I will see her again, she has no reason to worry."

"Very well." Tavas did not leave right away.

"Is there something else?" Legolas asked.

Tavas thought for a moment before shaking his head, "no, I suppose not." Tavas turned to leave.

"Come now brother I do not have time nor energy for your silences tonight. Speak." Legolas groaned lamenting the thought of his bath turning cold.

Tavas turned back to face his brother. "I would if I knew what it was I wanted to tell you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel as though there's something important I have to speak to you about, but for the life of me I cannot figure out what it is."

"Well when you figure it out do not hesitate to find me." Legolas told him.

Tavas nodded and left the room. Legolas sighed and finished disrobing before slipping in to his thankfully still warm bath. As the water warmed him and relaxed his muscles Legolas found himself slipping into dreams of brown eyes that shone like stars.

Amara did not find rest so easy. The forests of Mirkwood were deep and not even the brave knights of the forest's kingdom would dare to rest within it leaving the traveling party worn and tired yet continuing on long after they normally would have stopped and rested. It was not until Amara felt she might faint from tiredness and hunger that the trees gave way and Amara could look up and see the beginning of stars forming in the sky as night fell quickly. Amara stopped for a moment as she was overwhelmed by what she saw, the sky stretched out before them and for miles there was nothing but open land covered in hills of green grass and wild flowers. The dank air that had filled the dark forest was gone and everything was fresh and clean. It wasn't until that moment that Amara realized just how sheltered the palace and the village were, surrounded on all sides by the dark and dangerous forests.

"My Lady, we must keep going." One of the guards spoke to her, snapping her out of her reverie and back to reality.

"Of course," she replied airily still in awe of the world around her. The ride had seemed long and tiring and she had wanted nothing more than for it to be over before, but now Amara could have continued on for days if given the chance. Instead they went only so far that Amara could no longer see the dark place they'd come from before stopping for rest.

The soldiers began their watch shifts as the travelers laid down blankets and went to sleep, but Amara could not fall asleep as easily as the others. She laid there staring at the stars, looking for constellations she had once known. The pacing of the guards feet was the only noise that she could hear, so when another pair of footsteps broke through Amara sat up and looked to see a figure moving from their spot on the ground toward the fire. Curious Amara stood and moved quietly to sit next to the figure who also seemed to have problems sleeping.

"You have been long among the elves. You are almost as silent as they are." The figure said before Amara had reached them causing her to stop in place. "Please sit." The figure continued when she did not respond. Amara still moved slowly but sat beside the figure all the same. She turned to look and found King Aragorn staring back at her. "You should be resting for the journey ahead."

"Shouldn't you also be resting?" Amara asked.

"It has been a long time since I've rested through an entire night." He told her. "What is it that keeps you awake?"

"I've never been on this side of those woods. It's…"

"Strange? Terrifying?" Aragorn guessed.

"Amazing." Amara finished. "I almost wish we hadn't stopped."

Aragorn stopped and looked at Amara as she turned her face to stare into the fire. He had a small smile playing on his lips. The look on her face reminded him of simple times long past. "You haven't seen much of this world then I take it."

"I haven't seen much of anything apparently. Even in Mirkwood I barely ever went further than the palace gardens." Amara felt for the first time that she may have wasted her time here.

"Then I am glad you will at least get to see Gondor." He told her, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pipe.

Amara hadn't given much thought to where she was going. Her thoughts had mostly been on where she was leaving. "What is Gondor like?" she asked.

Aragorn took a drag from his pipe. "Has Legolas told you nothing of Gondor?" he asked.

"No. Nothing." She told him.

Aragorn shook his head, "Gondor is a vast land, and from one end to the other is completely different. We'll be going to Minas Tirith also known as the White City." He began, taking another puff from his pipe. "It was built into the side of a mountain long ago, and is surrounded by tall white walls and buildings. From the top of it you can see for miles from one end of the kingdom to another, the mountains, the rivers, all of it."

In her mind Amara pictured an ancient castle like ones in history books, only painted entirely white. She was sure this image was nothing like the real thing, but had nothing but Mirkwood's palace to compare it to, and from what she could tell they would be nothing alike. Everything in Mirkwood was dark in color, deep greens and browns that came only from nature, and the designs on everything were made with swoops and swirls and looked elegant, even on their armor. The knights of Gondor wore designs more squared off though the tree on their chests could have been elvish in design.

"It's very different from Mirkwood I take it then." Amara said.

"It is" Aragorn said.

"It sounds beautiful." Amara smiled at Aragorn. The two sat in silence for a long time, Aragorn smoking his pipe, and Amara staring into the fire wondering what lay ahead of her.

Morning soon came and the camp began to stir. As the first of the travelers woke and began to cook breakfast Amara finally moved. She got up and packed her things before being offered something to eat. The whole camp was soon up and bustling and as soon as they were all fed they began to ride again, this time in higher spirits than they had been on the ride the day before. There was more talking, and Amara had even finally been introduced to the other members of their party, and although a few of the women tried to entice her into conversation Amara was often lost in taking in the beauty around her. She had never seen nature so untouched, even when driving through the country to her grandparents in the summer there wasn't a stretch of land this vast without a farm or factory somewhere. At one point Amara had been so lost in it all that she had begun to stray from the group and had to be brought back in by her guards, she had caught Aragorn laughing as she came back over, and simply smiled at him a blush crossing her cheeks.

At midday they stopped to eat and the late night had caught up with Amara and she slept while the others ate. A guard woke her when they were to ride again and when they stopped again that night she found herself once again staying up and staring into the fire beside Aragorn as he smoked his nightly pipe.

Legolas had woken as his bathwater turned cold. He then wrapped himself in a warm towel and, still tired from the day climbed into his bed and fell back into dreams, not quite so pleasant as the ones he had just had.

He was glad to be woken in the morning by a knock on his door, ripping him from a dream that seemed more of a memory. It was his servant come to get him ready for the day. He dressed and saw to his duties. In his free time Legolas went out of his way to find Wilya, to ensure her that he was alright and not suffering any heartbreak symptoms at the small gap between himself and Amara.

"They'll be at the river by this time tomorrow." Wilya commented as the two stood and watched Tinue at his archery lessons.

"I know. And it will be another 3 days before they reach Gondor and Minas Tirith." Legolas responded.

"Do you think Amara will like Gondor?" Wilya asked.

"Yes, very much. It is a beautiful kingdom." Legolas told her.

"And if she chooses to stay there rather than come home, to come back?" Wilya asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Legolas asked, finding himself becoming angry. He had not thought of that even as a possibility. "Of course she'll come back; I have no doubt of that." The conversation lulled after that, Wilya feeling guilty for what she had said and Legolas mulling over her words.

For the next few days Amara would wake in a new place see new things hear new stories. By the fourth day Amara could be found riding toward the head of the group often beside Aragorn who would tell her the name of the rivers and hills that they would pass, and when she was not there she was near to wandering as she took in every detail of the world around her. At night when she could not sleep she would sit by the fire as Aragorn told her ancient tales and children's stories that she had never heard and that he had not told since Aenoscal had been small.

When they crossed the Gondor boarder on the last day of riding Amara was sad to hear that the journey would end, but excited to see Minas Tirith, Aragorn had told her more about it over the days and she wanted to see the palace of the Kings of Men. She had nearly demanded that they keep riding when they had stopped for rest as usual, but she could see how tired everyone was, and knew that once the excitement and wonder of it all had worn off that her body would ache from the 7 day ride and near sleep deprivation she had been facing. When they began again for the last leg of their trip Amara was riding right next to the King staring off into the world taking everything in as though it would be the last thing in the world she'd ever see.

"Look out ahead of you." She heard Aragorn say, and her head snapped forward instantly. "That is Minas Tirith."

Amara couldn't believe what was in front of her. Her breath stopped as she took in the White City as it stood before her in all its glory. She was right; the image in her head nowhere near did the city justice.

"Well what do you think?" Aragorn asked, a smile playing on his lips as her took in her expression.

"It's beyond anything I could ever have imagined." She said truthfully. Aragorn sat straighter at her words.

The sounds of horns greeted them, announcing the return of the King and Prince, and the gates opened, and Amara could barely contain the awe she felt. She slowed her horse and entered into the kingdom, built into the mountain, just behind the King. Everything about Minas Tirith was different from Mirkwood, the sounds, the smells, the sights, and most importantly the people. As the ascended through the City up to the top of the mountain where the Palace sat Amara watched the people who looked so much like her. The children played as mothers watched on, and the men worked in the shops they passed. And even though the people still stared at her, their stares were different, they felt less full of judgment and expectation, and fuller of wonder and curiosity. She preferred these stares by far.

They finally reached the top and were met by a host of people, all servants of Aragorn. Amara's guards rushed to help her off of her horse and take her things and get her horse to the stables. Amara however silently wandered off to the edge of the courtyard they stood in and looked out over the edge. The sight was all that Aragorn had described and more, Amara felt as though she was standing at the top of the world staring out at everything there was.

"Lady Amara?" a voice asked from behind her. Amara turned around and face the servant who had asked her name.

"Yes?"She replied.

"I'm to escort you to your room my lady." The boy bowed and gestured toward the direction they should go in. Amara smiled, nodded and followed the boy. Amara was distracted by everything, completely overwhelmed by the new world around her, but she was not so distracted that she did not notice the glances her guide was giving her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry my lady?" the boy asked.

"You keep staring at me, do I have something on my clothes?" she smiled as she asked. She was in too good of a mood to be really bothered by his staring.

"I am sorry my lady it won't happen again."

Amara laughed. "I think I'd actually be concerned if no one stared at me."

The boy was put at ease by Amara's laugh, and so he answered her question. "I am simply curious about our new princess, is all, my lady."

"I am curious about her too, but I don't see what that has to do with me." Amara said.

The boy looked back at her with a quizzical stare. "Forgive me my lady but are you not to be the bride of Prince Aenoscal?" he asked.

Amara for a moment was shocked. Why was it that everywhere she went she was supposed to be marrying someone? "No, I am simply a friend. "

"Forgive me my lady, I had heard only that the Prince was to be married, and well with you arriving with him I thought…"

"It's alright." She told the boy who looked as though he wanted to throw himself from the top of the kingdom. Up ahead of them Amara saw one of her guards leaving a room. "Is that my room up there?" she asked, changing the topic and sparing the boy further embarrassment.

"Uh, yes it is." He hurried his pace and led her to the room. He opened a pair of ornate doors and stood aside so that Amara could enter. "Lindelea will be your hand maiden during your stay; she will be up soon with something for you to eat. Is there anything else you need my lady?" he asked.

"No thank you." Amara said, still looking around her room. The room like everything else in Minas Tirith was white with black decoration. There were no windows in this room as it was built into the side of a mountain, but it was as open and light in feeling as her room back in Mirkwood. She walked past her bag that was left on the couch in her room, and past the bureau where her clothes were hung to the big white four poster bed that was surrounded by sheer fabric. She dragged her hand across the fabric on the bed and with a deep sigh of contentment and exhaustion fell onto the soft and comfortable bed where she soon gave in and slept long past supper and on into the morning.

A/n: the elvish in this is supposed to be "I will watch over her", "Speaking elvish will not keep your secrets" and "my brother" but as I do not speak elvish it could be horribly wrong.


	31. Goodbye Magic

When Amara woke up she thought she was still dreaming, as she looked out it seemed that everything was behind a veil. It took her a minute to realize that everything was in fact behind a veil. She rolled onto her back and saw that the sheer drapes around her bed had been drawn. After a moment of figuring out how to get out of the bed Amara looked around trying to find a way to figure out what time it was. Still dressed in her clothes from the day before Amara walked out into the hall and looked around, picking a direction Amara began to walk down the hall trying to find someplace where she would be able to see sunlight. It didn't take her long to come to a large open space where hallways came together and light was let in through a large hole in the wall decorated with columns. She looked out and was once again mesmerized by what she saw, so mesmerized that she didn't even notice whether there was light out or not. Shaking her head she managed to notice that it was in fact day time before she was lost in watching birds fly around the buildings below.

"My Lady, you're awake!" a small voice announced from behind her, gathering her attention. "I was just on my way to your rooms" the girl to whom the voice belonged said gesturing with her arms at the food it held. Amara wasn't entirely sure what to say, but thankfully she didn't have to. "You slept all through the day yesterday, and the King was quite clear that you we're not to be disturbed, so you ought to be famished by now." The girl continued as Amara followed her back to her room where the girl set up the tray she had on a small table on the other side of the room that Amara had yet to discover. The girl lit a few of the oil lamps around the room, lighting it up and stood waiting for Amara to sit down and eat.

"Thank you very much." Amara said as she sat down before the plates of fruit, cheese and bread before her and realized just how hungry she really was. As she ate the girl bustled around the room, she pulled back the curtains around the bed, made the bed, and pulled an outfit out for Amara, and all before Amara had finished half of her plate. The girl then disappeared through a door Amara hadn't notice, but assumed, correctly, was the bathroom.

As Amara finished her plate the smell of roses began to waft into the room from the door the girl had gone through. The girl popped back into the room and quickly picked up the now empty tray. "Feel free to take as much time as you'd like in the bath, I'll be back to help you dress in a bit." And with that the girl was gone again. Amara was almost afraid that the girl would be back before she even had time to get into the bath, but she stripped down and went into the bath anyway. The bath was warm and the scent of roses relaxed Amara completely as she let the water wash away the dirt from her travels.

True to her word, as soon as Amara stepped out of the bathroom, she saw her maid standing patiently waiting to help her into her clothes. Uncomfortable with having someone help her into her clothes Amara asked the girl to step outside, letting her know she was capable of putting her things on herself. The girl didn't look happy but went along with the request anyway. The dress she had picked out was one that Amara had brought but the shoes were not Amara's. Amara only had two pairs of shoes, one she had been given in the hospital and the other she had for special occasions, the rest of the time, she and the elves all went barefoot, apparently that was not true here, and she had been supplied with another pair or two of shoes. After Amara had her clothes on she opened the door and let the girl back in. "My lady, when you are ready, the Prince is to give you a tour of the city today."

"Oh, okay, um, am I supposed to meet him somewhere or…"Amara asked.

"I can take you to him." The girl told her. Amara felt as though she should know the girls name but could not figure out if she had heard it or not. On the way to meet up with Aesnoscal Amara gave in and asked the girl her name. "I am Lindelea. I'll be your handmaiden during your stay. If there is ever anything you need, you need only to ask for me." She said as she stopped in front of two of the largest doors Amara had ever seen in her life. Lindelea knocked on the doors and they were soon answered by two Gondor guards. "The Lady Amara for Prince Aenoscal." The girl announced. One of the guards left and soon enough the Prince came out of the room and greeted Amara, dismissing the maid at the same time.

"I hope you rested well" Aenoscal told Amara as he led her to the road into town.

"A little too well, apparently" Amara replied," It seems that I missed yesterday entirely."

"Yes, well you barely slept a moment the trip here, according to father." At the road that left the palace and connected to town, the two were soon flanked by guards, two from Gondor and two from Mirkwood. "I hope you don't mind, the guards, I'm not to leave the palace without them." Aenoscal told Amara as they continued on.

"Not at all" she said. The road was bare for only a very short while before it turned into town. "What's that shop?" Amara asked pointing to the nearest shop.

"That's the armory. " Aenoscal told her, going into detail about the man who owned it and his family. The entire tour went on this way, Amara asking about a specific place or business, and Aenoscal telling her everything he knew about the place. It seemed that Aenoscal knew everything there was to know about all of the people in the city. Amara was thoroughly impressed, even more so when the people showed such admiration and love as their Prince passed by, waving to him and even a few people handing him flowers, which he held onto. One small child even offered a flower to Amara after giving one to Aenoscal. Amara was incredibly happy; she was in a beautiful place, with people who made her feel welcome. Everything was completely wonderful.

Legolas on the other hand was going through complete hell. Wilya's words were eating through him day by day. At first he had tried to assure himself that Amara would return to Mirkwood, but the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed that she would want to stay in Gondor. The palace that Aragorn lived in was much closer to the city than Legolas' was, it wasn't surrounded by woods with creatures that would gladly kill you at a moment's notice, and most importantly there were humans there. There was no reason for Amara to come back, save for Legolas, but even that reason wasn't a solid one. Legolas was beginning to believe that when his part left Aenoscal's wedding it would not be with Amara at his side, so he started his search again for a way to recreate the night that had started all of this, hoping to find the real girl that owned his heart, so that when Amara left him, it wouldn't matter so much.

It had been 8 days since the party for Gondor had left, and each moment was longer than the next. It was two weeks and 6 days until he would see Amara again. As an elf it should have felt like no time at all, but instead Legolas found himself feeling time lagging on. He spent more and more of his time in the library, which began to worry his family more and more. By the 14th day that Amara had been gone Legolas had spent so much time locked away Wilya went in search of him.

"Legolas?" she asked, more to announce her presence than anything else.

"Wilya? Is there something you needed?" he asked.

"Legolas you've been in here for days. Is everything alright?" she asked him looking at the stacks of books covering the table he was working at.

"Everything is fine." He lied.

"Legolas, everything is not fine. You haven't eaten or slept in over a week." Wilya waited for a reply but Legolas had nothing to say. "Is this because of what I said?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Legolas didn't say anything for a moment; he just took in Wilya's face. She was worried and feeling guilty, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her that it wasn't her fault that he was locked away, and that was just what he was going to tell her but his voice changed his words. "What if she doesn't come back?" was what came out.

"She will come back, I know it." Wilya said.

"Then why did you question it to begin with?" he asked, anger building. "Wasn't it you who pushed me to love her, to be with her, and now that you've gotten your wish you want to destroy it all?" he was close to yelling by the end.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I was only voicing my own fears. If she leaves she's not just leaving you. Last night Tinue asked me when she was coming home, and today he drew a picture and asked me to send it to her." Wilya pulled a paper from her pocket and unfolded it. "Look at it." Legolas looked at the paper; on it was a drawing of Wilya, Tavas, Tinue, Legolas, and Amara, all smiling. It was signed at the bottom of it in Tinue's spidery handwriting. Legolas put a hand to his head; he had been so selfish, too selfish. Wilya went to take the paper, but Legolas stopped her. "I'll send it." He told her.

Wilya nodded. "I am sorry." She said before turning and leaving.

Legolas sighed, picked up the drawing and went to his study, where he sat for hours trying to write a letter. It wasn't until 3 in the morning that he finally called a messenger to his room.

Amara was in heaven in Minas Tirith. She had been there for just over a week and the magic of the city had still not warn off. Any of the rumors of Amara's arrival had been squashed within a few days when Aragorn had made the announcement of Aenoscal's engagement to the princess of some foreign land Amara had never heard of. There had been other rumors of Amara being an actual elf; this was remedied by a simple change of clothing and hair. She had been given a few dresses in Gondor style and pulled her hair out from in front of her ears, a habit she had picked up from trying to blend in among the elves of Mirkwood. She felt normal, well as normal as she could.

On her 17th day away from Mirkwood Amara was sitting down to lunch with a few of the women of the court, when Lindelea approached her. "My Lady, a message has come for you." She said handing Amara a piece of paper with her name in it.

"Thank you Lindelea." Amara said as she flipped the letter over in her hands. On the back the letter was held together by a bit of wax with the Greenleaf emblem on it.

"Who is it from?" asked Lady Enyala, one of the more nosy members of the court, her husband was one of King Aragorn's advisors.

"I don't know." Amara said, and truthfully she didn't, the letter could have come from any member of the family.

"Well open it. There's not use in trying to hide it, she'll only pester you about it later." Said Senda, another wife of an advisor.

Amara smiled, and opened the letter and another piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and opened it, it was a bit hard to make out at first but Amara finally made out the 5 figures and the spindly name scrawled at the bottom of the page. Her smile widened and she proudly handed the picture to Senda to pass around. "It's from Tinue, son of Tavas, Prince of Mirkwood." She told them as the picture was passed around.

When the picture made its way to Enyala she of course scrutinized it more closely than anyone. "Lady Amara is it just me or are you and the man labeled Uncle Legolas holding hands?" Amara reached out and Enyala put the picture in her hand.

"Are we?" she asked, she looked closer and they were indeed holding hands. Amara smiled at the paper a little longer, "Well would you look at that." She said, refolding the paper. She glanced at the other paper expecting to see a note from Tinue to go along with the picture but instead found neat and sure handwriting. Skipping to the bottom she saw the name Legolas scripted at the end of the letter. A funny feeling in her chest caused Amara to fold up the letter, making a mental note to read it latter.

"Well what's in the note that came with it?" again Enyala snooped.

"A mystery." Amara said with a smirk before one of the other ladies changed the topic of conversation.

After lunch Amara snuck away into the courtyard, and although it wasn't exactly secluded, Enyala wasn't there asking questions, and no one would bother her, so she sat down and read Legolas' letter.

My dear Amara,  
I would say I hope you are enjoying your stay in Gondor, but I know Aragorn would have it no other way. As I write this letter you've been gone 14 days, and there are 14 more until we meet again. Tinue has been going crazy without you, and I have to admit, he's not the only one. These days have been long without you, something I'm not used to. I confess I sometimes find myself walking to your door hoping to find you there, to talk to you, to walk through the garden with you. It feels almost unnatural to not have you here, but I think of you in Gondor, among your kind. I have been to Gondor, met its people, walked its pure white streets and I know how wonderful you must find it all, perhaps so wonderful you would stay there forever if you could. I would not blame you if you did; it is after all a fairy tale land. I hope only that you do not forget those who care about you, and that one day we will walk among the gardens of Mirkwood together again.

Counting the days,  
Legolas Thranduilion.

Amara put the letter down in her lap and looked around her. Suddenly the magic that Minas Tirith once held was gone, and it felt empty despite the hustle and bustle so blatantly around. She sat and watched the people go by feeling lonely for the first time in days. After a while, when the sky grew dark, Amara got up and walked to her room. Everything was all ready for her should she choose to go to bed. But Amara was not ready for bed. She read the letter over again and sighed when she finished it and that empty feeling came back tenfold. She folded the letter up and took out Tinue's drawing. She went over to the mirror in her room and wedged one side of the picture between the mirror and its frame. She stared at the picture for a while, smiling, before she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The smile fell from her lips, as she took in what she saw. Amara knew it was late and that she wouldn't sleep now. Luckily she knew someone else who would be up at this hour.

Amara did not have to wander far before she found the King's study. She stood outside the door only a moment before knocking, and as expected she was greeted with a cry of "Enter". Amara opened the door and saw Aragorn sitting at his desk pouring over scrolls, he picked his head up and stopped what he was doing when he saw Amara standing in his door way.

"Amara, what brings you here so late." He asked.

"Couldn't sleep. "She said as she approached the desk. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No not at all, I'm just reading over some old papers."Aragorn gestured toward the chair across from him, offering her a seat. Amara took it before Aragorn continued. "Is there something wrong with your room keeping you awake?" he asked.

"No, nothing like that." Amara said. She wasn't entirely sure what it was that she had come here for, she had just been feeling very alone, not that she wanted to admit that, entirely.

"Just looking for another story then?" Aragorn asked smiling.

Amara laughed. "I guess so."

"Well what kind of story would you like tonight?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

Amara thought, but she had no particular type of story that she wanted to hear about so she asked for something simple. "I'd like to hear your favorite story." She said. Aragorn nodded and began to tell her a story of old Kings and adventure.


End file.
